Love in the Game
by HsmZanessaFansite
Summary: Gabriella Montez hasn't been to a hockey game since her father died. Her friend brings her to one. What happens when she starts liking hockey again? Will she be able to handle the memories? Will she fall in love with a hockey player?
1. The Hockey Game

**Hey everyone. Yes this is a new story in replace of My Brother's Best Friend. I know that story ended and a lot of you wondered if there was another story coming or if I was going to do a sequel. I have thought about a sequel but I wasn't sure of how to put it in the story so I'm still thinking of the way to do it and if I really want to. This story is almost like "Sport Star Falls in Love" but it's different. You'll notice some of the same things and you will definitely notice the differences. This is only if you wanted the series on YouTube but if you haven't, don't worry. You can still enjoy this story and probably would enjoy it more if you don't reference this story with the other one. Now I'm done blabbing on and on about it. Please give this story a chance. I think a lot of you will like it. Thank you and enjoy the first chapter.**

**Chapter 1**

**The Hockey Game**

Gabriella Montez, 21 years old, college student who worked in a diner was now sitting down at a booth eating lunch with her best friend, Sharpay Evans who is as well 21 years old and a college student. They were both juniors going to Stanford University in California. Gabriella was studying law when Sharpay was studying fashion.

"So what are you doing tonight?" Gabriella looked at her friend of fifteen years.

"Oh that reminds me," Sharpay placed her sandwich on the plate before taking a sip of her drink before looking at Gabriella, "I have an extra ticket to the Anaheim Mighty Ducks hockey game. You want to go with me?"

"Shar," Gabriella sighed looking at her, "you know how I feel about hockey."

Sharpay looked at her sighing, "Gabs, you're Dad wouldn't want you to give up on loving hockey. You used to love hockey. I still have pictures of us going to all of your Dad's games when were younger, back in elementary school."

"Exactly, that was in elementary school," Gabriella sighed, "you know what happened in middle school at one of the games."

Sharpay looked at Gabriella, "It wasn't your fault. It was no one's fault but that one guy. That one guy came to the game and just went crazy. Many other people were injured. Gabs please. You love hockey. You're Dad loved hockey. What did he always tell you when we were kids?"

Gabriella looked down sighing before she looked back at Sharpay, "Game is full of heart and soul and nothing or no one can stop you from playing the game."

"So why have you stopped playing the game?"

Gabriella sighed once again before looking at Sharpay, "I'll go tonight but I'm not planning on having fun."

"Oh trust me," Sharpay shrugged before taking a bite out of her sandwich, "I wasn't planning on you having fun but it was worth a try and believe me you don't have to even pay attention to the game which you probably won't be able to with Troy Bolton on the team."

"Troy Bolton?" She looked at her friend confused, "Who's that?"

Sharpay looked at her in shock, "Troy Bolton? Troy Bolton? Where have you been? Not only, is he the best rookie hockey player in NHL, but he is also the finest hockey players since well, I can't believe I'm saying this but your father."

"Are you calling my father hot?" Gabriella looked at her with a disgusted face, "That's disgusting."

"Well I'm sorry," Sharpay giggled, "but he was named hottest athlete of 1999 and don't try and deny it. I still have that magazine where they named him it. But anyways, we are sitting right behind the Mighty Ducks' bench where he will be sitting in the whole game except when he's playing."

"You do remember Zeke, right?" Gabriella giggled, "Your boyfriend?"

Sharpay just shrugged, "I might not be single but I can still look. Besides you're not dating anybody but anyways, it's going to be an awesome game."

"Who are they against?" Gabriella pretended to be interesting but then realized where they were sitting, "How did you get those seats? You did not bring my name into it, did you?"

"Uh well first they are going against the Los Angeles King," Sharpay then smiled slightly, "and I didn't exactly use your name, I just called them up and asked what seats they had left of the game and I guess they realized my name when I said Sharpay Evans. Gabriella, we have been friends for fifteen years and when you're Dad was alive and playing hockey, I went to all of the games with you so they remembered me. They even asked if I was bringing you but they didn't realize I only ordered one ticket but they offered me another ticket if I brought you."

"Great," Gabriella sighed, "now they expect me to be there and they probably will make a big deal that I'm there especially the newscasters on TV."

"Gabs, don't worry about it," Sharpay gave her a small smile, "I talked to them and told them that you may or may not be there but if you do come, try not to make it a big deal because it would be your first hockey game back and at the arena."

"Thanks Shar."

"No problem. I have to watch out for my best friend. Well let's finish this lunch so we can get back to work and then get ready for the game."

Gabriella nodded slightly still thinking about the game. She couldn't believe that she was actually going to a game. She hasn't been to one in about eight years since her father was killed at one of the games. There was a crazy fan who brought a gun to the arena and decided to start shooting his gun at the ice which shot Greg Montez, captain of the Mighty Ducks. That was the last game Gabriella Montez has ever gone to.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Sharpay and Gabriella were just getting back their ticket stubs that they handed to the man who was ushering the people to their seats. As the man was showing them where they were sitting, he smiled at Gabriella. Gabriella sighed knowing that this man knew who she was. Even though it's been eight years, this man looked like he was old enough and was here when _it_ happened.

"Here are your seats," the usher smiled showing them and before he walked away, he looked at Gabriella, "It's nice to see you again, Miss Montez."

Gabriella gave him a small polite smile before he walked away but then sighed. Sharpay gave her a comforting smile as they moved over in the row. Gabriella looked around before sitting down. This was her seat. She always sat in this exact seat. Gabriella sighed knowing it was going to be a long night.

Sharpay looked at her and also knew that it was going to be a long night. They were thirteen when they were sitting in these exact seats together. Yes, Sharpay has gone to hockey games by herself or with her boyfriend but never has sat in these seats knowing that it was going to be hard for her as well. Greg Montez was like a second father to her.

"It's going to be ok," Sharpay looked at Gabriella with a small smile, "they game will be starting soon and it will be over before you know it."

Gabriella looked at Sharpay, "Shar, I'm fine. Really. It's just the shock of it, that's all. I think I'll be fine once the game starts or when the guys start practicing. As long as no one looks at me as Greg Montez's daughter, I should be good."

Sharpay nodded. Gabriella smiled slightly before looking up and over to the side of the arena and looked at the signs that were hanging up. There were a few that she remembered: the 1997, 1999, and 2002 championships in which she was involved in with the post game. Her father would always bring her down onto the ice after they win the championships. She got along with all of the guys on the team; they were like her second and more fathers to her. She then looked at one of the banners that stood out to her the most. It was the memorial banner of her father and also the banner that retired Greg Montez's number: 22. This brought tears in Gabriella's eyes because she was here when they retired his number or when they had the memorial for him either. The owner of the team has invited her and her Mom to come which her Mom did but Gabriella wouldn't, she couldn't. She watched her father die right in front of her. Gabriella knew if she came back here, she would've had more nightmares that she already was having. Her Mom wasn't there, she didn't have the same feelings that she did, yes her Mom was crying her eyes out missing her Dad, but at least she didn't see him laying there, on the ice bleeding to death.

Sharpay looked over at Gabriella and noticed that she was looking up at the banners, "Some good memories up there."

Gabriella looked at Sharpay nodding, "Yeah. The three Stanley Cups that my Dad was here for and won with the team that he started with and was never going to leave."

"I know this isn't what you want to hear your first day back at a hockey game but," Gabriella looked at her with a curious look, "your Dad always did joke that he wanted to die here."

Gabriella giggled softly nodding before looking out on the ice, "Yeah. I remember every time I asked him, where he wanted to die. He said where the most peaceful place on Earth was and I asked it him where that was and he said in Anaheim, on the glass where he spent fifteen years of his life playing on."

"You know I was so jealous that you had young and cool parents," Sharpay giggled, "Your Dad would only be 44 now and my Dad is 55."

Gabriella giggled at her friend, "Well that is because my parents had me when they were 24 and I was the only child when you Sharpay Evans has an older brother that is 25 years old."

Sharpay rolled her eyes, "Yeah but still your Dad was the best hockey player ever when my Dad was just a landscaper."

"Sharpay, you keep forgetting that my Dad saw you like a second daughter."

Sharpay nodded, "Yeah I know but still I spent six years of my life not really knowing who he was and never imagined that my best friend would be the daughter of my favorite hockey player and soon to be my second Daddy."

"Stop acting like a child, Sharpay," Gabriella giggled rolling her eyes, "But thank you. You made me forget about some things that were going on through my mind."

"That's what I'm here for."

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

The game has already been through five minutes in the first period. There was no score yet. Gabriella was watching closely. Truth is, not only has she not been to the arena to watch a game, she hasn't really ever watched a hockey game at all since her Dad. She honestly can say that she missed the intense sport her father loved.

Sharpay nudged Gabriella which caused Gabriella look at her confused but then Sharpay nodded towards in front of them, "Troy Bolton right in front of us."

Gabriella rolled her eyes before looking at the bench in front of them and saw the back of a jersey with the name Bolton and number 20. That must have been the Troy Bolton, Sharpay was so hung up about. Gabriella can honestly say that in the first five minutes of the game, she hasn't seen anyone play as well since well her Dad because that was the last game she watched. She kept looking at the back of his jersey before she felt two eyes on her which she found the owner of. Gabriella gasped when she took her eyes away from the Bolton jersey and saw the coach glancing at her as he was coaching them on the ice.

"Uh Shar?"

Sharpay took her eyes away from the game to look at Gabriella, "What's up?"

"You didn't tell me that Coach Ryan was still the coach," Gabriella gave her a nod towards the head coach that was standing behind his players. "I thought he retired a few years ago."

Sharpay saw Coach Ryan before looking back at Gabriella, "He did but the boys were sucking it up with the new coach that they called Coach Ryan to see if he was willing to come out of retirement to be the coach again. He accepted once he heard about Troy Bolton being in the minors. He said once in an interview, I quote 'When Mr. Johnson called to ask me if I was willing to come out of retirement, I wasn't sure if I wanted to. But I heard about this boy in the minor leagues, Troy Bolton who I heard that could be the next Greg Montez. If there is anyone that could be the next Greg Montez, I would like to know that I coached him. There is one thing I know is Greg Montez was a great hockey player and also a great father to his daughter. He will never be forgotten even if this Bolton kid is that good enough but I'm willing to come back to see the possibility happen.' So Coach Ryan decided to come back last year when he heard Troy was going to be called up to the pros this year."

"Great," Gabriella sarcastically sighed, "Now he knows I'm here."

"Gabs, everything will be good."

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

"Hey Gabs, I'm going to get some food, you want anything?"

Gabriella looked at her, "No I'm good. Thank you."

"Alright, I'll be back in like ten minutes," Sharpay gave her a smile before she got up from her seat.

Gabriella noticed that the players were coming back on the ice before the third period. She also noticed the coaches returning to the bench area which caused her to sigh. Gabriella crossed her arms and leaned back into her chair. This was definitely the longest night of her life. Just 20 minutes of game time left and then Sharpay and her were out of there and she would never have to come back again. She does have to admit that she was missing hockey and it was fun watching the game but it was a little too much.

She was so focus in her mind that she didn't notice two ocean blue eyes were looking at her with curious eyes. He was curious why she was sitting the way she was sitting. It seemed like she didn't really want to be at the game but she still was.

Gabriella suddenly felt eyes looking at her. She didn't want to look up in case it was Coach Ryan again. She wasn't ready to talk to him. He would want her to sit with the players in the bench because when she was little, he used to allow her. Another thing, he would want to catch up with her after not seeing her since her father's funeral. Not only did she keep herself away from the game, she kept herself away from people who were involved with hockey.

But something told Gabriella that it wasn't Coach Ryan that was looking at her so she took a breath before looking up. When she looked up she was surprised to see who was looking at her. It was most definitely not Coach Ryan but it was Troy Bolton. Troy was shocked that Gabriella noticed that she was looking at him so he turned away from her. Coach Ryan noticed this so he looked up to see Gabriella looking and gave her a small smile but it caused Gabriella to look away. This was not what she wanted. She was ready to leave. But there was another good thing about this, Mr. Johnson the owner doesn't know that she's here.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Gabriella forgot everything she was thinking about when there was two minutes left of the game. The Mighty Ducks were tied with the Kings and they had a two-man advantage. Gabriella hasn't seen something this exciting since the 2002 championships with her father winning the game.

Sharpay looked at Gabriella knowing that Gabriella Montez, the hockey lover was going to come back to her. She smiled also knowing that her father would be proud of her. That's all Sharpay wanted, she wanted the hockey loving Gabriella back and to her, it looked like she was getting back to being that girl again.

It was now the last minute of the game and the whole crowd was getting up in their seats even Gabriella. Chad Danforth had the puck, he passed it to Jason Cross who brought it up the rink and was about to shoot but faked it and passed to Troy Bolton. Troy stopped the puck right in front of the goalie with all defenders being held up. With 20 seconds left, Troy faked right, then faked left, and shot the puck to the right side of the goalie. The whole crowd stopped to watch the red light go off meaning they scored. Then the final buzzer rang meaning it was the end of the game.

The whole crowd was screaming. Gabriella was surprisingly jumping up and down like she used to and Sharpay was doing the same. Sharpay and Gabriella hugged each other. There was one thing that was on Gabriella's mind. _Maybe this wasn't a bad idea after all._

**Ok so I know this is probably boring since it's mostly about Gabriella's past and why she's not that big on hockey anymore but I didn't know how else to start it. I got this idea after playing my new WII game. It just came to me. So I hope you like it. I do have an idea of what's going to happen in the next episode. Please review and tell me if I should I continue or not. Thank you.**


	2. The Mighty Ducks Diner

**Chapter 2**

**The Mighty Ducks Diner**

It was the day after the hockey game. Sharpay and Gabriella kept talking about the game. Gabriella giggled at some of things Sharpay would say to her. But there were a couple of things that were on Gabriella's mind. One – Coach Ryan knows she was there and could possibly want to see her. Two – Those blue eyes from that one hockey player known as Troy Bolton. Gabriella kept reminding herself that she didn't get involved with hockey players or at least haven't since she was thirteen. Thirteen, the year she didn't want to be reminded of. No wonder why they always said thirteen was an unlucky number. Gabriella never believed in that stuff but when that year happen, she did.

"Hey Gabs, new customers!" Sharpay yelled through the door before walking over to one of the tables.

Gabriella was in the back retrieving one of her customer's food when Sharpay told her that there were new customers. Gabriella grabbed the two plates and pushed the door opened with her foot. As she stepped out, she noticed a lot of tables filled with big guys. She looked at one of the tables and she gasped as she covered her face with one of the plates. Gabriella took a deep breath before she walked to the table that the plates in her hands were for. As she placed one plate, she glanced at the other tables before placing the other plate down.

"Enjoy your food, Mr. and Mrs. Davidson," Gabriella gave them a small smile before walking over to where Sharpay was taking a table's order and excused Sharpay before grabbing her arm dragging her away to the back.

"Woh Montez," Sharpay said once the door was closed, "what's up?"

"Do you not realize who are sitting at those tables?" Gabriella looked at her with a nervous expression and Sharpay just giggled, "Stop laughing. The Mighty Ducks are out there. I can't take their orders."

"Gabriella chillax," Sharpay giggled as she placed her hands on Gabriella's shoulders, "How about this? I take most of the tables when all you have to do is two of them, table fifteen and twenty. Is that a deal?"

Gabriella thought about it and nodded. Sharpay smiled before opening the door and walking out to go back to the table she was taking orders from. Gabriella took a deep breath before walking out with her pad and pencil and she walked over to her first table, table fifteen.

"Hello, my name is Gabriella Montez and I will be your waitress today. What can I get for you?" Gabriella opened her pad and got her pen ready before she looked up and groaned, "Oh you got to be kidding with me."

"Well if it isn't little Gabriella," Coach Ryan chuckled, "you're not so little anymore. How long as it been since I saw you?"

She sighed, "Eight years, coach."

"Gabriella, what have I always told you to call me?" Coach Ryan got up to bring her into a hug, "Call me Uncle Chuck."

"Right sorry," Gabriella pulled away from the hug and looked at the other faces around his table, "You guys are coaches now?"

The three other guys that were with Coach Ryan just chuckled before standing up giving Gabriella a hug which left some of hockey players confused. Gabriella sighed in each hug. They all pulled away and sat back down in their seats and looked at the menus but Coach Ryan looked at her again.

"So what have you been up to?"

Gabriella sighed knowing this was going to be a long day, "I'm going to Stanford for Law. Now do you gentlemen know what you want to order today?"

The four men smiled at Gabriella as she took each of their orders. Gabriella smiled politely before taking the menus and telling them that she would be back with the orders. Gabriella glared at Sharpay as she walked past her to place the menus back where they go. She placed the order with the diner chef before turning around to go to her next table, table twenty. She sighed. Nothing could be worse than to have to take orders from her father's old hockey coach and former teammates. As Gabriella looked around the diner for table twenty, she gasped at who was sitting at the table. Oh she was so going to get Sharpay later.

Gabriella walked past Sharpay and whispered in her ear, "You did this on purpose."

"I love you too sister," Sharpay giggled before looking back at the table she was now taking orders from, "she's not really my sister."

Gabriella rolled her eyes as she moved over to the table trying to put a smile on her face as she looked at the hockey players, "My name is Gabriella Montez and I will be your waitress. What can I get for you today?"

"Your number would be nice," Gabriella rolled her eyes at that comment of the African-American with an afro who she learned last night that is name was Chad Danforth.

"How about I get you a better slap shot since you obviously can't score a goal," Gabriella smirked at Chad who had a shocked expression on his face, "Now if you don't mind, may I take your orders?"

"Dude, you got served," Jason Cross chuckled but then looked at Gabriella, "I'll have the Maria Montez special with coffee for drink."

Gabriella smiled writing that order down. Oh did I forget to mention that Gabriella's Mom was the owner of this diner. The diner's name was also called The Mighty Ducks Diner. Not really original but she came up with the diner when her husband was still alive.

"Now for the guy with the lame pick up line," Gabriella put a fake smile on, "What can I get for you?"

"Uh, I'll have the same as my man Jason," Chad nodded quickly as he closed the menu a little scared of the girl in front of him.

"Wow man, don't be so scared," the last hockey player chuckled before looking at Gabriella, "I'll have the same thing except could I get apple juice along with the coffee?"

Gabriella smiled nodding her head writing down the orders. She looked around the table to realize that she took all of the hockey players' orders. She smiled once again before taking the menus and telling them that she will be back. Gabriella took the menus placing them in the drawer where they belong and then took the orders to the back.

"See that wasn't so bad, now was it?" Sharpay looked at her friend with a smile.

Gabriella rolled her eyes before shaking her head, "Yeah that was just the beginning. It won't be long until the coaches start talking about when I was little or when you were little too."

"Oh sweetie that's why I gave you their table," Sharpay giggled, "Are we going to do our regular welcome dance to the new lovely customers?"

"Well actually, some of the new customers have been here before," Gabriella tried to get out of it because she didn't want to make a fool of herself in front of the other hockey players, "remember my Mom started this diner when my Dad was still alive and after every home game win or championships win, they would come here to eat?"

"Right," Sharpay nodded knowing Gabriella didn't want to do it, "but what about the others?"

Gabriella sighed, "Fine, if you really want to."

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Sharpay and Gabriella just finished their welcoming the new customers dance. Everyone applauded them, even the regular customers. After they were done applauding the girls, they started to eat their lunch which meant they would have to go check on how the food was. Gabriella decided that it was best if she went to the boys first before the coaches.

"So how is everything?"

"This is amazing," Chad nodded with food in his mouth, "Whoever Maria is makes awesome food."

Gabriella giggled, "I'll make sure I tell my Mom that."

The third hockey player looked up at Gabriella shocked, "You're Mom is the chef?"

"Actually my Mom is the owner of this diner," Gabriella giggled as she saw the looks on the three hockey players.

Jason looked over at the third hockey player, "Troy, why can't your Dad cook like this?"

"Because he's a Dad?"

Gabriella giggled slightly at Troy's comment. She was actually enjoying herself talking to the three guys. She looked over at the other table to notice the coaches motioning for her to come over there. Gabriella sighed before she excused herself and walked over to the other table.

"Is there a problem over here?"

Coach Shaw smiled up at Gabriella, "You know even though I haven't seen you in eight years. It's nice to see a smile on your face."

"Thanks Uncle Bryan," Gabriella smiled slightly.

"You're Dad would be proud of you Gabriella," Gabriella looked at Coach Watson with a small smile, "I know we're all proud of you."

"We are Gabriella," Coach Mattingly smiled at the nervous girl in front of him, "you've grown up to be a beautiful girl who looks just like her father."

Gabriella looked down as some tears came into her eyes. She hasn't really heard people talking about her father in a few years, especially to her. To know that she looked like her father was a little hard for her to hear. Yes, it's been eight years but she can never forget the feeling she had when she saw him dying on the ice.

Gabriella looked at the four coaches before giving them a small smile, "Thank you."

Coach Ryan saw the tears in her eyes and felt concerned for her, "Are you ok Gabriella?"

Gabriella nodded, "Yeah I'm fine. Enjoy your food."

She sighed before walking away. She didn't want to keep hearing how great she was and how her father would've been proud of her. That was one of the reasons why she didn't want to see them again. That's also another reason why she stayed away from anyone who was involved with hockey for the past eight years, especially the ones who knew her as the great, Greg Montez's daughter.

Gabriella walked right past the table that consist Chad, Jason, and Troy Bolton. All three of them looked at her confused. They watched as Gabriella sat down in one of the booths sighing. They all thought maybe she's on a break.

"Do you think she's ok?" Jason looked at the other two.

Chad shrugged, "I don't know. She was just at the table with our coaches which is weird because they act like they know her from somewhere especially after they gave her those hugs when she first went to their table. Maybe they said something that upsetted her?"

Jason just shrugged before he kept eating his food. Chad did the same. But the other hockey player was looking at the girl that was sitting in the booth. There was something about her that was intriguing to him. He seemed like he has seen her before but where? He didn't know what came over him but he stood up from his seat and started heading her way. Chad and Jason looked at him confused but just let him do what he was doing.

"Hey," he whispered before sitting in the booth across from her, "are you ok?"

Gabriella looked up shocked of who was across from her and suddenly looked around but then looked at him again, "What are you doing over here?"

"I just came to see if you were ok. It looked like something got you upset or something," he just shrugged, "Is it something that our table said? If it was Chad, he can be really stupid sometimes."

"No, no," Gabriella shook her head to stop him, "It wasn't anyone. I just thought of something that I guess took me away from my diner mood. Really, I'm fine. See?"

Gabriella stood up from the booth with a smile on her face. Gabriella looked at the guy in the booth who had a smile on his face too before he stood up.

"Alright, if you're sure," he put his hand out, "I'm Troy Bolton."

"I know who you are. I was at the hockey game last night when you scored the winning goal which I have to say was a pretty good shot," Gabriella smiled as she shook his hand, "I'm Gabriella Montez."

Troy smiled before releasing his hand, "Yeah I thought you looked familiar. I saw you sitting in the seats behind the bench which is weird because this whole year, those seats were empty. Actually now that I think of it, I used to go a lot of games, those seats were always empty. How did you get those seats?"

Gabriella opened her mouth but then looked at the coaches before looking around the diner to see the things that her Dad inspired in the diner before looking at Troy, "You heard of Greg Montez?"

Troy nodded, "Yeah he was an awesome player and my favorite hockey player. It was sad the way he died. It must have been hard on his family. I heard he had a daughter and people haven't seen her at a hockey game in since. Why?"

"He was my Dad," Gabriella shrugged before walking away leaving a shocked Troy.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

"It was great seeing you, Gabriella." Coach Ryan smiled as he pulled away from her, "We hope to see you at another hockey game."

Gabriella sighed looking at Coach Ryan, "There could be a chance that I may come to another game. I don't know."

Coach Shaw looked at Gabriella, "Gabriella, it's ok to love hockey again. Your Dad wouldn't want you to give up on hockey forever."

"I know," Gabriella nodded as the team started walking out of the diner, "We hope you all had a nice time. We hope to see you all again."

Gabriella sighed once everyone was out but when she turns around, she saw Troy standing there and he looked at her, "Look, about before…"

"Troy, it's fine." Gabriella gave him a small smile, "you didn't know. Well I should help getting these tables cleaned up and you shouldn't keep the team waiting. I know how Coach Ryan can get when one person is late getting on the bus."

Troy gave her a small smile, "Thanks for the heads up. Well I hope to see you again and maybe see you at a hockey game again?"

"We'll see," Gabriella gave him a small smile in which he returned and about to walk out but Gabriella called him back, "Troy?"

Troy smiled turning back around, "Yeah?"

Gabriella smiled, "Play hard with your heart. My Dad always said the heart is what makes you who you are and if you can feel the puck, the puck will feel you. So if you ever get stuck, remember to trust the game and your heart, then you will have a good game."

Troy gave Gabriella a small smile, "Thanks Gabriella. I'll remember that."

Gabriella smiled as Troy walked out of the diner before she turned around to see Sharpay giving her a smirk, "What?"

"Someone has their eye on a particular hockey player," Sharpay wiggled her eyebrows, "also that hockey player has his eye on a particular waitress who also happens to be his favorite hockey player's daughter."

"Shut up," Gabriella giggled as she picked up a cloth and threw it at Sharpay who just giggled.

Gabriella and Sharpay started cleaning the tables. Gabriella looked out the window to see the Mighty Ducks bus drive off but it didn't stop her from thinking about maybe going to more home games than she has been.

**I was very surprised at the turn-out I got for the first chapter. I hope to get the same with this chapter. I hope you liked this chapter. Please tell me what you think by leaving a review. Thank you.**


	3. Mr Johnson

**First, I want to thank everyone who has reviewed this story. I'm still surprised at how many of you enjoy this story. I didn't expect this to be this popular and I'm just working on the third chapter now. It's crazy. I hope you guys keep enjoying this story. Please keep reviewing and letting me know it if I should keep going and what you think of this story as I keep updating. Thank you. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

**Chapter 3**

**Mr. Johnson**

Gabriella was taking a walk. She normally would go for walks everyday to keep up her energy up. When she was younger, her Dad always took Gabriella out for a walk or went to practices with the team. Even though her Dad always said that it wasn't always physical but also the heart and soul, you should still keep your body strong.

Gabriella started to jog for a few minutes before she slowed down before looking up to see where she was. She couldn't believe that she was right in front of the Arrowhead Pond. Gabriella looked around her to see if she was hallucinating at all but there it was, right in front of her. She didn't expect to walk or jog all the way here. She wanted to walk away but something told her to have a look inside.

She took a breath before walking forward and went up to the front of the arena. She took another breath as she reached her hand down to the door knob to expect it be locked but it was open so she opened the door and walked in. The last time she ever did this when there was no game was when she wanted to surprise her Dad on his birthday during one of the practices. She smiled at the memory of that day as she was looking around.

Gabriella then noticed a wall that she didn't notice the other night when she was there. She walked over to the wall and noticed that it was all about her Dad. She smiled slightly at what was on the wall. The wall had pictures from the games that made him who he was. There were even a couple of pictures of when she was on the ice with him. One spot on the wall was all about his stats as a Mighty Duck. Another spot on the wall had basically pictures of him as a baby until the day before he died. It was like a timeline of his life. The last part of the wall had other pictures but as she looked closely, they allowed fans sign the wall. Gabriella smiled reading some of the things that were written. Gabriella looked up at the picture of the wall that was of him holding hands with a twelve year old version of her and the Stanley Cup in his other hand with a big smile on his face looking down at the girl. This caused tears to well up in her eyes as she grabbed a sharpie pen out of her purse and started writing.

As she was writing, a man was walking past but he turned his head to the right to see a girl writing on the wall. The man looked around wondering how this girl got in. This caused him to shake his head a little before walking towards the girl who was just finishing up writing.

"Excuse me miss, there is no game today. You can't be here," Gabriella turned to look at him, "Gabriella Montez?"

Gabriella's eyes widened a little as she realized who he was and smiled slightly as she placed her sharpie pen back into her purse, "Hi Mr. Johnson."

"Wow Gabriella Montez," Mr. Johnson smiled a little, "well don't just stand there. Come give your favorite old man a hug."

"You're not old, Mr. Johnson," Gabriella giggled before walking to him and giving him a hug.

Mr. Johnson smiled before pulling back, "You know I thought I saw you at the game, the other night but I thought my eyes were playing games with me. But here you are."

"Yep here I am," Gabriella gave him a small smile, "I'm sorry that I sort of just let myself in. The door was unlocked and I was in the neighborhood…"

"Gabriella," Mr. Johnson chuckled stopping her from continuing, "its fine. You are more than welcome to just drop by. Gabriella, this used to be like your second home and you would be here all of the time. I don't want to hear you think you need permission to come here. It's actually good to see you back here after all of those years. I honestly thought I would never see your face again before I died."

Gabriella sighed looking away from him and muttered, "I was planning on never coming back but my friend, Sharpay Evans. You may remember her. But anyways, she had an extra ticket and well I went to the game the other day."

"Ah I remember Sharpay very well," Mr. Johnson smiled, "I'm guessing the ticket office knew that you were coming with her since they allowed her to buy those tickets in those seats because I've kept those seats empty just for you because I knew how much they meant to you."

Gabriella nodded, "Well um I don't want to be a burden on you so I will just leave and finish my walk on home."

"Nonsense," Mr. Johnson shook his head, "the boys are practicing, why don't we go watch?"

"Really, Mr. Johnson," Gabriella shook her head, "I don't want to be bother. Let them practice for the next game."

"Gabriella Montez, you are coming with me and I'm not taking a no for an answer," Mr. Johnson gave her one of the looks he used to give her when she was just a kid.

Gabriella sighed knowing she wasn't going to get out of this, "Ok."

Mr. Johnson smiled before nodding his head towards the left. Gabriella smiled as she started walking along side of him. Gabriella was mentally kicking herself. She didn't want the hockey team to see her there for a practice. This would cause them to wonder who she is. But then again Troy Bolton could've told them who she was but he seemed too nice to say anything. Gabriella was also mentally hoping that things wouldn't change. Now she was sure she shouldn't have walked in through those doors. Gabriella was so hoping that this was all going to be ok.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Coach Ryan blew his whistle, "Everyone get a drink of water!"

The guys stopped skating back and forth on the ice. They all skated over to the benches and threw their helmets and gloves off before the coaches and trainers were giving them water. Troy, Chad, and Jason grabbed their water bottles before skating to the center of the ice.

"So Coach is pushing us hard today," Chad looked at the two guys, "you guys know what got into him?"

Jason shrugged, "Yeah I mean ever since we went to that diner after the win, he's been a little rough."

"Maybe he just wants us to be like the 2002 Stanley Cup Mighty Ducks," Troy shrugged, "they were the last winners from our team."

"Well they would've won the next year if…" Chad didn't get to finish what he was saying when he saw something in the empty stands, "Is that the waitress from the diner we ate from the other day?"

Troy and Jason both looked where Chad was looking when they saw the girl and their boss sitting down in the seats behind the bench. They were both talking and looked like they were in a deep conversation. Troy smiled but Chad and Jason were still confused.

"Yeah," Jason nodded before looking at Chad, "Why is Mr. Johnson talking to her?"

"There is something weird about her," Chad shook his head, "first the coaches seemed like they knew her and now she's talking to Mr. Johnson like they knew each other since she was born."

"Maybe they did," Troy looked at them, "maybe there is something about her that we don't know."

Chad gave him a look, "What do you know, Bolton?"

"Yeah you seem like you know something about her," Jason nodded agreeing with Chad's question, "did she tell you anything?"

Troy shrugged as he started skating away from them leaving them confused. Troy shook his head as he skated all the way back to the bench before looking up at his boss and Gabriella. He saw Gabriella move her head toward the bench and noticed that she was looking at him which caused him to give her a small smile. Gabriella then gave him a small smile back.

Coach Ryan looked around knowing that everyone took a drink, "Alright boys, do your drills."

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

"Do you miss the ice?" Mr. Johnson looked at Gabriella.

Gabriella shrugged looking at him, "I think I do but one step at a time, Mr. Johnson. I mean I went to my first game in eight years, just the other day. Now I'm watching the first practice since my Dad's last birthday alive."

"It's ok to miss your Dad, Gabriella." Gabriella looked at him, "But it's also ok to still love hockey. I know you probably already heard all of this before but just because one thing goes away, it doesn't mean you have to stop everything you love. Your dad wouldn't want you to. It's been eight years, don't you think that's been long enough to keep hockey out of your system? Because we all know, you can't keep a Montez away from the ice forever, I mean look at your father. He is spending an eternity on the ice now."

Mr. Johnson chuckled trying to make a joke. Gabriella smiled slightly at him trying to lighten the mood. She then looked out onto the ice watching the guys practice. She did miss it. There, she admitted it. She missed hockey. She missed being on the ice as well. Sometimes her Dad and Coach Ryan would allow her to pretend that she was playing with the guys. She dressed up in the hockey uniforms and everything. Gabriella sighed again before looking up at the banners once again.

Mr. Johnson saw her looking at them, "You know, I always thought that your Dad was always watching over my boys and this arena."

Gabriella looked away from the banners to look at Mr. Johnson, "How?"

"Well the first night we reopened the arena, a couple months after the shooting, I swore in the middle of the game," Mr. Johnson pointed to the center of the rink, "at the center of the rink where your father laid, I saw a beam of light for a couple seconds and then it disappeared. That very night, the team won its first game since the shooting. You also want to know who shot the winning goal?"

Gabriella looked at him like a little girl who was just learning something new which actually she was, "Who?"

"Todd Richardson," Mr. Johnson smiled as Gabriella looked at him a 'really' look, "wasn't he your father's best friend?"

"Yeah and my Godfather," she smiled softly but sighed looking towards the ice, "I haven't seen him since the funeral as well."

"You really didn't want anything to do with hockey, did you?" Gabriella shook her head, "But it seems like you're getting back into it, aren't you? Even my rookie starter seems to think you are."

"What?" She looked at him confused until he nodded his head towards the ice where she saw Troy looking at them before getting back into the drills, "Oh Troy Bolton."

"He's a nice kid," Mr. Johnson looked at Gabriella, "Remember it's ok to love hockey again and let the people who are involved in or with hockey back in your lives even if it's the old teammates of your father or the new ones that are on the ice right now."

Gabriella nodded before looking at Mr. Johnson, "Thank you, Mr. Johnson."

"Anytime Gabriella and you know that if you ever need anything, you can come to me or anyone in the Mighty Ducks family," Mr. Johnson gave her a small smile before placing his hand under her chin and lifted her head up to look in her eyes, "you will always be a part of this family. Nothing and I mean nothing can or will change that."

Gabriella had some tears in her eyes that were fighting to fall. She has wanted to cry ever since she came back to the arena but she wouldn't let the tears fall. Mr. Johnson saw this and pulled Gabriella into a hug that he knew was needed. Gabriella rested her head on Mr. Johnson's shoulder. Little did they know is they had almost the whole hockey team looking at them some with confusion in their faces but others with sadness written in their eyes.

But there is one thing that was running through most of the minds: _Who is this she?_

**This is the shortest chapter of this story so far but I didn't know what else to write about. Then again it's only the third chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I knew what I wanted to happen and as I kept writing, things changed but it still turned out the way I wanted. I'm still surprised at how well this story is going already. I hope it keeps going the way it has been. Please leave a review. Thank you.**


	4. The First Step

**Hey before you read the next chapter. I wanted to let you all know that a bunch of us started a Truth is Stronger campaign on twitter and bunch of other sites. It is to try and get the rumors and lies stopped in the media against the celebs. It has been started by some Zanessa fans but we decided, why just let it be just Zanessa when all celebrities have been victimized of rumors and lies that are not true. So we are all saying that the truth is stronger. If you believe that truth is stronger, please tweet #truthisstronger in all of your tweets and follow TruthisStronger. Also there are two petitions out there and we are trying to get a bunch of signatures. Please help and spread the word that the truth is stronger than bunch of lies. Thanks again. Now enjoy this next chapter. I came up with the storyline of this chapter when I first woke up so I hope you enjoy it. Also the song in this chapter is "Haunted" by Taylor Swift in which I don't own the song. Thank you.**

**Chapter 4**

**The First Step**

Gabriella was sitting on the bench putting ice-skates on before looking at Mr. Johnson, "Are you sure about this?"

"Gabriella," Mr. Johnson sat next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, "you need to start somewhere. You already returned to the arena, came to the arena when there was no game, and you even watched a practice. It's time to get you back on the ice. It will be the first step for you to fully heal. Go ahead and skate on that ice."

Gabriella looked out on the ice in front of her before looking at Mr. Johnson, "But what about the hockey players? They could come out and see me and I don't think…"

Mr. Johnson interrupted her, "Gabriella, what has your father always say?"

Gabriella sighed before looking back out on the ice, "It doesn't matter who's looking at you as long as you're having fun. If they laugh at you, ignore them. If they don't say anything, don't focus on it. The most important thing is that you are having fun playing the game."

Mr. Johnson smiled nodding at her, "So what do you say? Are you going to listen to your father and not worry about what anyone thinks? This will be the first step for you to recover so you ready to get on that ice?"

Gabriella took a breath before nodding. Mr. Johnson smiled before standing up and helping Gabriella up. This was the first time she was wearing the skates in eight years. This is also the first time that she will be skating on the ice that made her father who her father was. Gabriella took another breath before opening the half door and slowly took one step onto the ice and then placed her other leg on the ice. She sighed knowing she was going to have to do this eventually so she just pushed herself off the wall and started skating slowly on the ice. Mr. Johnson smiled before closing the door and leaning over the half wall to watch her closely.

"I guess it was a good thing that I stuck with the walks and jogs," Gabriella smiled to herself as she was skating around the rink, "maybe this was a good idea after all."

Then out of nowhere music was going through the whole arena. Gabriella stopped for a second before looking at Mr. Johnson confused. He just smiled at her before nodding. Gabriella took a deep breath knowing he wanted her to skate to the music so she started to skate with the music. **You might want to listen to the song to get her emotion. Just picture someone who lost their father, skating the emotion that goes with the song. It might be hard but you should get it. Thank you. **

_You and I walk a fragile line  
I have known it all this time  
but I never thought I'd live to see it break  
It's getting dark and it's all too quiet  
And I can't trust anything now  
And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake_

Oh, I'm holding my breath  
Won't lose you again  
something's made your eyes go cold

Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Something's gone terribly wrong  
You're all I wanted  
Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
Can't turn back now, I'm haunted

By the time Gabriella was skating to this part, some of the hockey players came out of the locker rooms. They were in the locker rooms when they heard music so they decided to come out and see what was going on. Some of the hockey players sat down on the bench to watch the girl on the ice.

"Is that Gabriella?" Chad looked at his two friends.

"It looks liked her," Jason nodded before he noticed Mr. Johnson in the bench area as well, "Mr. Johnson is here too."__

Stood there and watched you walk away  
From everything we had  
But I still mean every word I said to you  
He would try to take away my pain  
And he just might make me smile  
But the whole time I'm wishing he was you instead

The four coaches looked at each other before they walked over to Mr. Johnson. Mr. Johnson saw that he had new company around him so he turned to see his four stars.

"Mr. Johnson, what is she doing?" Coach Ryan looked at him, "Are you sure this is such a good idea for Gabriella to be doing this?"

Mr. Johnson looked at them again, "This is the first step for her recovery. I think she needs to do this for herself and for her to get better."

The coaches looked at him unsure but then turned to face Gabriella who was starting to really show the emotions in the song with her skating.__

Oh, I'm holding my breath  
Won't see you again  
something keeps me holding on to nothing

Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Something's gone terribly wrong  
You're all I wanted  
Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
Can't turn back now, I'm haunted

Troy was watching Gabriella like everyone else was. But unlike the other hockey players, he knew what was going on. He knew the story behind the Montez's since Greg Montez was his favorite player. He knew that his daughter hasn't been around hockey and when Troy found out that Gabriella Montez the waitress was his daughter, he did a little research on the Montez's again. He looked at Mr. Johnson knowing that he was trying to help Gabriella to recover from her father's murder after eight years of her trying to stay away from hockey.__

I know, I know, I just know  
You're not gone. You can't be gone. No.

Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Something's gone terribly wrong  
Won't finish what you started  
Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
Can't go back, I'm haunted

Oh

You and I walk a fragile line  
I have known it all this time  
Never ever thought I'd see it break.  
Never thought I'd see it...

Gabriella was done skating but just broke down crying in the center of the rink. She started banging on the ice. The coaches were about to go out onto the ice to help her but Mr. Johnson stopped them. They looked at him like he was going a little crazy.

Coach Watson looked at him, "Sir we need to help her."

Coach Mattingly then looked at Mr. Johnson, "We can't leave her out like that."

"Guys relax," Mr. Johnson sighed, "this is the first step. She needs to overcome it by herself. She'll be ok in a few minutes. Just let her be."

All of them just sighed as they looked back at Gabriella who was on her knees crying. Gabriella looked around the arena still crying. She wanted the pain to just go away. As she was still on her knees, she saw the center of the ice light up. Gabriella looked at the ice confused but then looked at the banners before she started hearing voices.

"It's Greg Montez, captain of the Mighty Ducks," she heard the voice, "with his beautiful young daughter Gabriella Montez."

Gabriella grew confused as she stood up wiping her eyes before skating to an end of the rink before looking up to look at one of the big screens. She couldn't believe it. This was an interview after the Mighty Ducks won their last championship back in 2002. She looked at the bench to see everyone shocked, even Mr. Johnson and then she looked at the center of the rink to see it still glowing before looking back up at the screen.

The interviewer looked at Greg and Gabriella before speaking, "Gabriella, how happy are you of your father winning another championship."

"I'm very happy," a twelve-year old Gabriella smiled up at her father, "Winning games are always fun especially the championship games. This is the third championship that I've been here for and I'm excited. I'm only twelve."

Greg looked down at Gabriella, "Gabriella, what have I always told you?"

Gabriella smiled again, "That winning wasn't always important. It's how you play the game which is important. The ending is not always how you want it to happen but when it happens the way you do want it to happen. It will make you feel better to know that you played the game with your heart instead of all physical."

Greg smiled down at his girl, "Also remember what I always say as well, the game is full of heart and soul and nothing or no one can stop you from playing the game."

He then looked directly at the camera which made Gabriella shook because she doesn't remember this part of the interview, "So please don't stop playing the game when one bad thing happens so long ago."

Then the screen went off which sort of made everyone jump. The thing is only the coaches, Gabriella, and Mr. Johnson knew that the last part of the interview wasn't a part of the actual interview. Gabriella then looked back at the center of the rink and slowly skated over towards it. She then gasped when she saw her father's face in the rink smiling at her before he disappeared.

Gabriella skated over to the bench to look at Mr. Johnson, "You didn't put the screen on, did you?"

Mr. Johnson shook his head. Gabriella then slowly turned around to look around the arena again. She shook her head before she opened the half door and walked into the bench area telling some of the hockey players to get out of her way which they gladly did since they were still confused of what was going on. Troy was the only one that stayed where he was sitting. Gabriella started taking the skates off before putting her shoes back on and standing up from the bench grabbing her purse before looking at everyone.

"I have to go," Gabriella shook her head before leaving the bench area in a rush before running up the bleachers before turning back around when she was on top to look one more time before shaking her head before leaving the arena.

"Did that just happen?" Coach Shaw looked out into the rink still shocked.

Mr. Johnson nodded, "I always knew that he was watching over us for the past eight years."

The five of them looked at each other before looking out at the rink again. The other hockey players that were still there was still shocked but some of them were realizing that the waitress at the Mighty Ducks Diner was the daughter of Greg Montez. This just got interesting.

**So what did you think? I know, it's not that long but I just wanted to get this done. Happy New Year's =) I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know a lot of you are waiting for some Troyella scenes and I promise you that the Troyella scenes will be coming up shortly. Remember #truthisstronger. Thank you and please leave a review.**


	5. Getting Back into the Game

**DON'T SKIP READING THIS, PLEASE - **

**First I want to say thank you all for the reviews on the last episode. A lot of you want Troyella and I told you that Troyella scenes were coming soon. You need to be patient with this story; it's not going to rush into Troyella straight away like other stories. But anyways thank you for the reviews; I'm still surprised how many people are responding to this story. I never expected it especially since this story just came to the top of my head. **

**Secondly, you all know that I am a part of the Truth is Stronger movement. If you didn't read the bolded print in my last chapters, I will tell you where you can find out what this movement is and explain it in short words. The Truth is Stronger movement is to try and stop the media from spreading rumors and lies about our beloved celebrities who work hard to entertain us every year. This was started by Zanessa fans but it's for all celebs. So if you would like to help out, go to my home page on here to read more about the movement and then click on the links to sign the petitions, follow us on twitter, or subscribe to us on YouTube or just watch the videos that we have on there.**

**Now that I explained everything to you, I hope we can all come together as one to stop the lies and rumors. Now back to the story, I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Like I said above, please be patient with this story but don't worry there will be more Troyella. Thank you and enjoy.**

**Chapter 5**

**Getting Back Into the Game**

It has been a few days since Gabriella's breakdown. Gabriella was now in the diner working her shift. She wasn't planning on going back to the arena but something inside of her told her that she had to go back. But she wasn't going to listen to that part until something happens.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Troy Bolton looked at the building in front of him. He put on a small smile before turning his car off and taking his seatbelt off of from around him. He then opened the car door before he stepped out of his car. Troy turned around to close the door and then locked it before turning around to walk forward.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Sharpay was standing over by the front door. She saw Gabriella working which caused her to sigh. She knew something wasn't right especially the way Gabriella came home from her walk a few days ago, she just didn't know what. Sharpay hated seeing her friend hurt or keeping secrets. This is the way she has been living for the past eight years. She thought she was getting her best friend back, the one who used to love hockey but something changed.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Troy walked into the building to see a girl standing in the front, "Hello."

The girl turned towards him and her eyes widened a little, "Troy Bolton?"

"Uh yeah," Troy smiled politely, "You're uh Sharpay, right? One of the waitresses who was working last week?"

Sharpay gave him a small smile, "Yeah that's me. So are you alone today? No Mighty Ducks?"

"Nope. Just me, Troy Bolton," Troy gave her a smile, "I was wondering if you could give me one of the counter seats, Gabriella does those too right?"

"Ah so you're not here for the food," Sharpay gave him a little smirk, "yeah she does the counter area as well."

"Great," Troy said almost too excited which caused Sharpay to look at him with a bigger smirk, "it's not like that. I just…she seemed…can I just please sit?"

Sharpay giggled nodding before grabbing a menu before turning to look at Troy once again. Troy gave her a small smile as Sharpay walked towards the counter section and she stopped there and turned to Troy. Troy looked at her weirdly but then realized that she was waiting for him to decide which seat he wanted. He looked at the seats emptied and smiled when he saw that the seat closest to the kitchen was empty so he went and sat in that seat. Sharpay smiled before placing the menu in front of him.

"Have a nice meal, I will let her know that she has a customer ready," Sharpay smiled before opening the door but not going fully in, "Gabs, you have a counter customer."

Sharpay then walked out before going to one of the tables that she was working on. Troy watched her before looking at the menu trying to decide what he was going to order. But that wasn't the main thing he was thinking about. He was thinking about what he was going to say to _her_. The reason why he came there in the first place.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Gabriella was in the kitchen and sighed after Sharpay told her that she had another customer. After her breakdown, she didn't really want to do anything. All she wanted to do was think about what happened at the arena. She wanted to know how it happened, why it happened, and what did it exactly mean. Gabriella sighed again. She had a feeling of what it meant, she just didn't know how it happened or why.

Gabriella sighed one more time before placing a smile on her face and then walked out of the kitchen looking at the counter and her eyes widened at who she saw was sitting there. What was he doing there? What was he doing here? Was he there to talk to her or did he just want something to eat? Gabriella shook her head before walking over so that she is standing in front of him as she was standing behind the counter.

"What are you doing here?" Gabriella just got right to the point.

"Well hello to you too," Troy chuckled when he looked at her, "Well firstly I came to have some more delicious food from your Mom's restaurant, secondly I have the day off, and lastly I wanted to check to see if you were ok."

"Thank you and I'm fine," Gabriella put on a small smile when she took out her pen and pad, "What will you be having today, Mr. Bolton?"

"Do you call all of your customers by their last names?" Gabriella nodded, "Well for this customer, I'm not allowing you to. Just call me Troy and for what I am having, I will have a cheeseburger with French fries. I will have a coke for drink."

Gabriella smiled writing all of this down, "Your food should be here shortly."

"Take your time," Troy gave her a charming smile before giving her his menu.

Gabriella gave him another smile before walking away to the kitchen. Gabriella handed the chef who fills in for her Mom when she doesn't work, her order. She gave him a small smile before walking out of the kitchen again to find Troy smiling at her which caused her to give him a smile before walking to the front of the diner to place the menu back where it was. Gabriella saw Sharpay coming over with a few menus in her hand.

"Hey girly," Sharpay smiled before placing the menus down, "How's it going with superstar rookie?"

"What do you mean?" Gabriella gave her a confused look, "He just came here to eat."

"Uh-huh sure he did," Sharpay giggled at Gabriella's look, "he asked me to put him at the counter seat because he knew you worked in that part of the diner as well."

"He did?" Gabriella looked at her shocked.

"He did," Sharpay giggled, "Don't look too shocked though. I mean you two would look cute together which is why I'm going to take care of all the tables since it's a slow day while you can go talk with hockey player over there."

"Shar," she shook her head, "I can't let you do that. I mean, I don't know him. He's just a guy coming to eat and then he's going to leave and play some hockey tomorrow."

"Gabriella Anne Montez," Sharpay looked at her, "you're going to listen to me and do what I say. Remember I am 6 months older than you so you will do what I say. If your mother was here, she would tell you the same thing. Your mom wants you to be happy and I think Troy could help you find that happiness because Gabs, I thought I was getting my hockey loving best friend back but then suddenly you shut down again. All I want is for you is to be happy."

Gabriella sighed before glancing at Troy who was sitting there just looking around the diner before she looked back at Sharpay, "What if I said Troy knew why I shut down this week?"

Sharpay looked at her confused, "What are you talking about?"

Gabriella sighed before grabbing Sharpay's arm and dragged her away. They went past Troy and the counter into the kitchen which caused Troy to be confused but he let it go. Gabriella then let go Sharpay and saw that she was giving her a confused look. Gabriella took a deep breath before she started to tell her about what happened at the arena, a few days ago. As Gabriella was telling her, Sharpay's eyes widened and then Gabriella finished the story about her just leaving the arena.

"So that's what happened."

Sharpay looked at her still with her eyes widened, "That's crazy and I don't mean crazy as in a bad way but in a good way. This should help you move on after eight years. This shows that we were all right that your father would want you to keep loving hockey like you used to. Gabs, you need to go back to that arena for another game or at least maybe to skate on the ice again. You need to get back in the game and this shows that your Dad thinks so too."

Gabriella sighed looking away, "I'm scared. I'm scared of loving hockey again."

"What?" Sharpay looked at her confused because she never heard her say that she was scared in the past eight years, maybe she's finally opening up, "What are you scared about?"

"I'm scared if I start loving hockey again," Gabriella looked at Sharpay, "something else bad happen will happen or the memories of that day would come haunt me like they used to when it first happened. I'm scared if I love something, it will be taken away from like my Dad was. I know it's been eight years and I'm 21 years old but they always say that you can be scarred for life and I feel like that, that it happened to me when my Dad was killed. I'm just scared that something like that could happen again."

"Awe Gabsy," Sharpay hugged her best friend, "Why haven't you told me this? Why haven't you told anyone that you felt like this?"

Gabriella pulled away from Sharpay sighing, "Because I didn't know. I knew there was something holding me back from going back to hockey but I wasn't sure what it was. But when Mr. Johnson had me do my first step and then I had my breakdown, something just snapped in my head. It made me realized why I'm having such a hard time going back. That's why I've shut down this week because I was thinking about all of the possibilities and how, why, what happened at the arena but now I don't know. I don't know what to do. I want to get back on that ice and to start loving hockey again but it might take me time this year but I know now that I want to get back into it. I miss it. I love it and I don't think I ever stopped."

Sharpay smiled at her best friend who she knew was finally coming back to her, "I'm so glad to hear you say that Gabsy. I missed my hockey loving best friend. But you know something?"

"What?"

"I'm giving you the rest of the day off," Gabriella looked at her like she was crazy, "you are going to sit down next to Troy Bolton and I will be serving you both lunch. I will call Zeke to see if he would be able to come in for your shifts and I'm sure he would because he can't say no to me. As of now, Gabriella Montez is free of being a waitress today and will just be a regular 21-year old and sit down to talk up a hot guy."

Gabriella smiled slightly knowing she wasn't going to get out of it but knew that it would feel nice to be a regular 21-year old because if she's not busy with school work, she would be working at the diner. She always wanted to keep busy so she wouldn't have to think about things but she knew that it would be good for her to finally just relax so she nodded agreeing with her best friend. Gabriella then told the chef what she wanted before she smiled at Sharpay before walking out of the kitchen feeling a little free before she looked at Troy and gave him a smile before walking over and sat down next to him which left him confused.

"Hi, I'm Gabriella Montez," Gabriella giggled at Troy's confused face, "I'm also Greg Montez's daughter."

"Uh I'm Troy Bolton, rookie hockey player on the Mighty Ducks," he was still confused, "why are we doing this and why are you sitting here?"

"Honestly I don't know why we're re-introducing each other," Gabriella giggled slightly, "but Sharpay gave me the day off so I could just relax."

Troy smiled at her, "Well in that case, it's very nice to meet you, again."

"You too," Gabriella giggled, "So what's it like to be the rookie star player of the Mighty Ducks?"

Troy smiled as he started talking to Gabriella. Gabriella turned a little to face him better which Troy did the same. They didn't know that they were being watched by a smiling blonde who was on her cell phone talking to her boyfriend, Zeke Baylor. Sharpay was smiling because she knew that things were going to be ok. Gabriella was going to be and also she had another plan up her sleeve for the rest of the day and involved a hockey player who happens to be talking to her best friend now.

Sharpay looked up at the picture of Greg Montez that was hanging above the entrance, "Gabriella will be getting back into the game."

**So what is Sharpay planning? I know, not a total lot of Troyella but it was something. I promise you that there will be a lot of Troyella in the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you also read the bolded part before this chapter since I did try to make sure you did. Remember the Truth is Stronger. Please leave a review. Thank you!**


	6. Hockey With the Guys

Chapter 6

Hockey With the Guys

"Shar, what are we doing here?" Gabriella looked at Sharpay.

"Remember how I said you were going to have a day off today," Gabriella nodded, "well we need you to have a fun day off and this is where you're going to have it."

Gabriella looked at her but then looked at where they were, "Shar, I don't know if I can go back in there."

"Come on," Sharpay looked at her, "just give it another chance. Your father would want you to, I mean don't you think that's why what happened, happened?"

"Maybe," Gabriella shrugged before looking out of the car before noticing other cars, "Who else is here?"

"Well I told Zeke to meet us here and you seriously don't think I didn't invite Troy after you guys were finally making conversation at the diner today," Sharpay smiled as Gabriella looked at her, "also there are a few other people here but you're not going to find out who they are until you get inside. Now let's go."

Gabriella sighed as she saw Sharpay taking the keys and opening the door before stepping out of the car. Gabriella then smiled softly before taking her seatbelt off and getting out of the car as well. She looked at Sharpay shaking her head but then noticed the two guys over by the entrance smiling. Gabriella looked at the building and nodded her head. It was time to face it all once again.

"Come on Gabs," Sharpay took her hand and started dragging her, "don't just stare at the building, that's not the way. You have to go in the building."

Gabriella nodded, "Ok ok, you can let me go, you know."

Sharpay smiled as they reached the boys and released Gabriella's hand which caused Zeke to chuckle, "Is my princess bothering my little sis again?"

"Never," Sharpay grinned as she hugged Zeke.

Gabriella glared at Sharpay, "Don't listen to her and remember Sharpay, I was his little sister before you were his princess so he would believe me over anyone, isn't that right, Zeke?"

Zeke looked at Gabriella, "Uh."

Sharpay looked up at Zeke, "Zekey, don't listen to her. You would believe me over her, right?"

"Zeke," Zeke looked at Gabriella's smirk, "if you say yes to her, you will never be able to use my cooking utensils again. You know the top in the line that I have, the ones my father bought ten years ago."

Zeke gasped before looking at Sharpay, "Sorry princess but I can't risk not being able to cook with them. I mean, I make the best brownies using them."

"Whatever you say," Sharpay giggled pulling away from Zeke, "I know you love me."

Troy was standing the side watching them having this conversation. He sort of felt out of the loop since he didn't really know them. Gabriella noticed this and smiled slightly before walking over to Troy who was smiling at her when she looked at him.

"You ready to go inside?" Troy looked at her.

Gabriella smiled slightly before looking at the entrance, "I guess now would be better than later."

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Troy smiled before looking at Sharpay and Zeke who already head inside before looking at Gabriella, "Your friends are already inside."

"Ok," Gabriella nodded before turning towards the entrance, "I have a question."

"What's that?" Troy asked before opening the door for Gabriella as they walked in.

"Do you know what we're doing here?" Gabriella looked at him as they kept walking, "Like I know Sharpay and everyone wants me to get back into the hockey world but what are we doing here and who do the other cars belong to?"

Troy looked at her, "I was told not to tell you by Sharpay."

"Of course," Gabriella looked forward, "typical Sharpay."

Troy smiled at her, "She only wants whats best for you."

"I know she does," Gabriella looked at Troy again nodding her head before looking at the wall of her father, "when did they do that wall of my Dad?"

Troy looked at the wall she was talking about, "They actually did it a few weeks before they reopened the arena because they opened the wall the first game back here."

Gabriella nodded before looking at Troy as they kept walking, "You know a lot about hockey, don't you?"

"Well I do play hockey, I've been playing since I was 10 years old but loved the game ever since I could remember. I think it was your father who made me love the game," he smiled at her, "he held all the records. He didn't care about his stats, he cared more about winning the game as a team, and he also kept close to his family. He inspired a lot of players that it wasn't always about winning the game but its how you play the game and that's how I want to play the game."

Gabriella smiled at Troy, "You know, a lot of people say that you're going to be the next Greg Montez."

"There will never be a next Greg Montez," Troy shook his head, "at least I would try my hardest to have as good of stats as him but Greg Montez is like Derek Jeter in baseball. You can't replace them even if you want to try. Even though Jeter is still playing, he won't be forgotten when he retires even when they say a new rookie will be the next Derek Jeter. It's the same thing. I'm not trying to be the next Greg Montez, I want to be known as Troy Bolton, but it is an honor to have people think that I'm in the same category as him but I don't think anyone will be able to be him. One thing for sure is that I want be like him, like the guy he was."

Gabriella smiled again, "So you want to be like my father but not like my father?"

"Yeah," Troy chuckled as he looked at her, "It doesn't make sense, does it?"

"No, it does," Gabriella smiled, "I understand completely. I'm Greg Montez's daughter, I understand basically everything or at least he tried to make understand everything but I mean come on, I was born into hockey and raised into hockey. All of my Dad's friends were hockey players and were all like my uncles since I didn't have any biological uncles. It's all good, Troy Bolton."

Troy chuckled slightly nudging Gabriella with his elbow. Gabriella looked shocked slightly up at him before nudging him back. They both laughed at each other, not noticing that Sharpay was looking at them with a smile. Zeke saw what she was looking at and rolled his eyes before turning her back forward to keep walking. Sharpay huffed softly up at Zeke as they kept walking.

"Seriously, where are we going?" Gabriella looked at Troy and then around the arena, "or at least when are we going to stop?"

Troy chuckled at her, "We'll be stopping soon, don't worry."

"But it feels like we walked this whole arena," Gabriella groaned and Troy laughed at her, "Don't laugh at me. You wouldn't like it to know that you're the only one who doesn't know what's going on."

"Hey stop complaining back there," Sharpay turned her head to look at her best friend as she stopped, "look forward on the ice."

Gabriella stood next to Sharpay confused but did as she told her. She looked out on the ice and noticed some guys on the ice with sticks. Gabriella was now more confused, there was no practice today. She looked at Sharpay but Sharpay just smiled and nodded to the ice to one of the guys who took their helmets off. Gabriella's eyes widened as she noticed who it was.

"Todd Richardson," Gabriella looked at Sharpay, "what's going on?"

"Remember how when we were younger, we would play with the team at practices?" Gabriella nodded, "Well it's time to live out our childhood and play some hockey with the guys."

Gabriella was shocked and watched Sharpay lean forward into the seats to grab something. She saw what Sharpay grabbed and they were skates, helmets, and sticks. Sharpay handed one to Zeke, then Troy, and then looked at Gabriella before handing her the stuff. Gabriella looked at Troy who just smiled at her before she looked back at Sharpay taking the things.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Troy was sitting down next to Gabriella who was sitting on the bench. Sharpay and Zeke were already out on the ice. Gabriella wasn't sure if she really wanted to do this. She looked out on the ice to see all of the guys she used to play with when she was younger. Gabriella shook her head before looking down on the ground.

"Hey," Troy whispered looking at her, "It's going to be ok. This could be that second step you need to fully be recovered. Just think about the girl inside of you that used to love playing hockey. I and everyone knows that, that girl is still in you. You just have to bring that girl back out. So what do you say?"

Troy stood up from the bench holding his hand out towards Gabriella. Gabriella looked up at Troy who smiled at her which caused her to smile as well. She nodded before reaching her hand out to grab Troy's hand to help her stand up. Troy smiled as he grabbed her stick and handed it to her which she took and he grabbed his stick, not letting go of her hand. Gabriella smiled as he helped her onto the ice but still didn't let go of her hand yet.

"Well if it isn't my favorite goddaughter who I haven't seen in eight years," Todd smiled as he skated over towards them, "do I get a hug from one of my favorite girls?"

Troy smiled as Gabriella let go of his hand before skating towards Todd to give him a hug and whispering, "I miss you Uncle Todd."

"I miss you too, angel," Todd pulled back from her, "How've you been?"

"I guess, better than I have been," Gabriella nodded, "How've you been? How are Theresa and the girls?"

Todd smiled, "They are very good, thank you. So you ready to play some hockey?"

Gabriella looked around to see the other guys smiling at her. She looked back at Todd and nodded but held her pointer finger up before she went around to everyone to give them hugs. She hasn't seen these guys in eight years. Gabriella finished hugging everyone and then went back over by Troy who gave her a smile. She smiled back. She had a feeling she was going to like this day.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Gabriella was skating around the ice rink following the puck but it kept getting passed around. When she was about to get to the puck, she sort of slipped forward a little and spun in circles but then she felt a chest and arms stopping her. She looked up to see Troy there smiling at her.

"You should be more careful," Troy then gave her a little smirk.

Gabriella giggled slightly, "I was getting that puck and I just slipped. I used to be good on the skates but something is off today."

"You want to take a break and sit over there on the bench?" Troy smiled, "I'll keep you company."

"Awe is hockey superstar scared that he will get beat by the diner girl," Gabriella smirked up at Troy who gave her a look.

Troy smirked back releasing his arms around from her, "Bring it on, Montez."

Gabriella smirked before turning around to skate away from Troy without knowing that he was watching her. Troy smiled. _She's different. _Troy chuckled as he saw Gabriella calling her team old men before he turned around to skate over to his team. Gabriella turned to see Troy talking to his team before she turned back to hers. Sharpay smirked at her best friend. She knew this was a good thing for Gabriella, not only to get her back into hockey but to also possibly getting a boyfriend who happens to be Troy Bolton.

Gabriella turned around with her stick, "Hey Bolton. You ready to get creamed."

Everyone looked at Gabriella shocked but Troy just turned and smirked skating up to her, "Sure thing sweet cheeks but I just want to warn you. I don't like sore losers so when you lose, you better man up."

"I hate sore losers as well," she gave him a little playful shove, "Let's start the game."

"Like I said before," Troy bent down a little placing his stick on the ice, "bring it on."

Gabriella smirked placing her stick on the ice as well keeping her eyes on Troy's eyes. Troy kept his eye son hers as well but as soon as the puck hit the ice, Gabriella hit the puck with her stick towards Sharpay who started skating away with it. Gabriella smirked before skating away from Troy who also skated after the puck.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

"I can't believe I lost," Troy shook his head.

Gabriella smirked skating up to him and placed her hand on his shoulder, "Remember Bolton, I hate sore losers so man up."

"Oh I'll show you whose the man," Troy smirked as he tossed his stick on the ice before giving Gabriella a look to tell her to drop her stick, "you better run or in this case, skate as fast as you can."

Gabriella gasped as she tossed her stick on the ice and took her helmet off before skating away. Troy chuckled as he tossed his helmet off and started skating after Gabriella. Everyone else was on the sidelines laughing at how they were reacting.

"I knew this was a good idea," Sharpay smiled at how her best friend was acting today, "I think I can finally say that I have my hockey loving best friend back."

Zeke smiled placing his arm around Sharpay's shoulders, "I think she's back too, Shar."

Todd watched his goddaughter laughing still trying to keep away from Troy with a smile on his face, "I missed Gabriella."

All the other guys agreed with him. They knew the real Gabriella and knew that she was coming back. What they didn't know was that Mr. Johnson was at the top of the bleachers with a big smile on his face before he looked at the banners.

"She's back Greg," he smiled before walking away.

**So yeah I didn't know how to end this chapter so I just ended it like that. I know you probably wanted to see what would've happened when Troy caught up to her but I might do that next chapter or something. But anyways, what did you think? Was this worth the week wait? What do you think is going to happen next? Please leave a review. Thank you.**


	7. The Date?

**Hey guys. I have a little writer's block with this story so I'm not sure what to write for the chapter after this chapter. I do know where I want to take this story, it's just the way to get it there. If you have any ideas after you read this chapter, please message me. Thank you and enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 7**

**The Date?**

Troy sped up on his skates and grabbed Gabriella around her waist, "Got ya."

"Awe man," Gabriella giggled before turning her head towards Troy, "So what are you going to do with me?"

"Honestly, I had no plan of what I was going to do when I actually caught you," Troy chuckled still keeping his hands around Gabriella's waist as they skated around the rink.

"Well then, I guess you can let me go," Gabriella smiled sweetly as she placed her hand on Troy's hand that was around her waist.

"Hmm I'll let you go if," Troy got an idea so he leaned closer to Gabriella to whisper in her ear, "you go out with me tonight."

Gabriella's eyes widened as she looked at Troy who had a smile on his face. This isn't what she expected. Yes, she knew he would probably eventually have asked her out or at least that's what Sharpay said. But she didn't know that it would be this soon so she didn't know what to say.

"You know," Troy knew she was having a hard time deciding so he decided to help her, "if you say no, I'm not going to let you go so either way you'll be stuck with me. Now what do you say?"

Gabriella gave him a small smile, "I guess I can't say no to that."

"So you're saying yes?"

She gave him another smile nodding, "Yes, I'm saying yes. I'll go on that date with you tonight."

"Great," he leaned down to give her a kiss on her cheek before releasing her from his arms, "there you go, you're free but not for long."

Gabriella turned around to face him with a small smile, "What time should I be ready?"

"Seven," Troy smiled at her, "Where should I pick you up?"

Gabriella smiled before holding her pointer finger towards him to motion him near the bench. He nodded so they skated over to where everyone else was. Gabriella opened the door to get into the bench area and sat down to reach for her bag. She reached in for piece of paper and a pen, the wrote down her address before placing the pen back in her bag before getting up and reaching to Troy to hand him the paper. He gave her a smile before taking it from her.

"Alright then," Troy smiled before looking at everyone, "What?"

Todd shook his head before going into the bench area to take his skates off, "So Gabriella, when will I see my favorite Goddaughter again?"

"Whenever you want to see me, Uncle Todd," she smiled, "How about you and the rest of those old men come to the diner next week with your families?"

Todd smiled before getting up from the bench to walk over to Gabriella, "I think that sounds like a plan."

Gabriella smiled before wrapping her arms around Todd. Todd returned the hug before pulling back and gave Gabriella a kiss on her forehead before saying goodbye. The rest of the guys also said goodbye to four young adults before going off their own ways.

Sharpay looked at Gabriella as she was taking her skates off, "What's going on?"

"What do you mean?" Gabriella gave her a look as she was placing her shoes back on.

"Don't play dumb with me," Sharpay then looked at Troy who was also putting his shoes back on, "What is written on that piece of paper?"

"Oh this?" Troy held the paper out as Sharpay nodded, "Oh it's just one of her Mom's recipe's for the meal I had for lunch today?"

Sharpay shook her head, "No it's not. You had a cheeseburger; it's not that hard to make one. Now someone better tell me what's going."

"Sweetie, if there was something going on," Zeke knew that something was going on as well but wasn't as desperate as his girlfriend to find out what, "they would tell you when they are ready."

"They will tell me now," she glared at her boyfriend before grabbing the piece of paper from Troy and opening it up, "Our address? Why would you need our address?"

Troy looked at Gabriella as she looked back at him. Gabriella then shrugged as she looked up to Sharpay as did Troy. Sharpay looked at both of them before realization came over her and then she started squealing and grinning.

"You're going on a date?"

Gabriella gave Troy an apologetic look for her best friend but he just chuckled before giving her a shake in the head meaning that it's ok. Gabriella then looked at Sharpay before nodding her head. Sharpay stopped squealing and grinned as she sat down on the bench next to Gabriella.

"When is the date?"

Gabriella gave a small smile, "Tonight at seven."

"Tonight? Tonight?" Gabriella nodded, "Girl, we need to get you home to get ready."

Zeke groaned as he looked at Troy, "I'm terribly sorry for my overexcited girlfriend. She gets very excited when good things happen. Be happy you didn't see how she reacted when I asked her to be my girlfriend. Word of advice, when and if you ask Gabriella to be your girlfriend, keep it a secret for awhile because then Sharpay will go ballistic."

"Ha ha, it's cool man," Troy chuckled as he saw Gabriella a little scared of her own best friend, "Hey Shar, you think you could uh let my date breathe for a few seconds. I kind of need her for tonight."

"Oh hush Bolton," Sharpay glared at him, "you may be great on the ice but you don't know anything about girls and getting ready for their first date. So you can just keep quiet as your date and I talk about what she's going to wear for your date or there will be no date. Understand?"

"Right," Troy nodded, "but she sort of has no choice but to come with me on this date or I will have to hold her hostage once again."

Gabriella giggled knowing what he meant which caused Troy to chuckle. Sharpay looked at them in confusion but shrugged before turning back to Gabriella and started talking again. Troy looked at Zeke who rolled his eyes at the girls.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Gabriella sighed looking in the mirror, "Shar, you don't think this is too much?"

"Gabs, this is your first date," Sharpay smiled, "you need to look hot."

Gabriella smiled slightly as she looked back at herself in the mirror. She straightened her hair, put some make-up on and was wearing a long-sleeve black shirt that went to half way to her knees with knee-high boots. To go with her outfit, she had a leopard purse. **The picture of her outfit is in my profile. **Gabriella smiled again realizing that she did look good.

"I guess this will do," Gabriella smiled as she turned around to see Sharpay grinning at her.

"Gabs, you look hot. Troy will not be able to keep his eyes off of you which is exactly what you want on your first date."

Gabriella smiled slightly, "Thanks Shar."

"Now all you have to do is wait," Sharpay smiled, "which is always the longest part because you just want him to get here so you can go have fun with your boy."

"Shar, this is only the first date," Gabriella giggled as she sat down, "he isn't my boy."

"Yet," Sharpay smiled, "I can't believe my best friend is going out with a hockey player and not any hockey player. _The_ hockey player of our time and he's only 22 years old, also just a rookie."

Gabriella giggled, "So he's not the lucky one, then?"

"Woh oh no," Sharpay shook her head at her best friend, "he is definitely the lucky one to be going out with you, Greg Montez's daughter. I mean, seriously, look at you. All of his friends, once they find out that he is dating you, they will want to be him because damn Gabriella, you are definitely hot. Man, if I was a guy…"

Gabriella held her hand up to stop her, "Don't even finish that sentence, Evans."

"Oh you know I was playing," Sharpay giggled, "Ewe I don't want to be a guy."

Gabriella rolled her eyes and giggled at her best friend. She then smiled because if it wasn't for Sharpay, she may have never met Troy and she wouldn't be going out on a date tonight with him. Not only that, she wouldn't be back into hockey like she is.

"Sharpay," Sharpay looked at her, "I want to say thank you."

Sharpay gave her a look, "For what?"

"For bringing me to that game a couple weeks ago," Gabriella smiled, "if it wasn't for you, I probably wouldn't be going out with Troy tonight, I wouldn't have gone to the arena last week, which means I wouldn't have gone back today. Who knows what I would have been doing for these past weeks."

Sharpay smiled, "You don't need to thank me. All I did was have an extra ticket to the game. Besides maybe the team would still have came to the diner that day. Why are we talking about what ifs? No more what ifs, just live what's in the moment, right now."

"You're right Shar," Gabriella smiled as the doorbell rung, "Well that must be him."

Sharpay and Gabriella stood up from the couch before Sharpay gave Gabriella a hug, "I hope you have a good time. You deserve this, to be happy."

"Thanks Shar," Gabriella smiled as she pulled away and grabbed her purse to walk over to the front door of their apartment and opened it to see Troy standing there in a suit, "Hey, you dress up nice."

"I try to remember how to dress nice," Troy chuckled and looked her up and down, "you look absolutely beautiful."

"Thank you," Gabriella blushes before looking back into the apartment, "Bye Sharpay and tell Zeke I say he better not mess up my carpet when he comes over."

Sharpay walked out of the living room on her cell phone, "How did you know I was talking to Zeke or the fact that he was going to come over?"

"Because I know you," Gabriella giggled before closing the door and turned to Troy and smiled.

"Shall we?" Troy smiled as he held his arm out for Gabriella.

Gabriella accepted his arm nodding, "We shall."

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

"This is where we're eating?" Gabriella looked out of the car window to see the 5-star restaurant standing tall in front of her.

Troy smiled, "Yeah, its fine, right? I mean, we could go somewhere, if you want?"

"No no," Gabriella giggled when she turned to face Troy, "its perfect."

"Well then," Troy smiled before getting out of the driver's side and goes on the other side to open Gabriella's car door and held out his hand for her.

Gabriella smiled as she grabbed her purse before moving her legs over the side of the seat before reaching her hand to grab Troy's. Troy smiled as he helped Gabriella stand up and shut the car door, then locked the door. But before they moved any further, the paparazzi started taking pictures of them which caused Gabriella to be surprised.

Troy squeezed Gabriella's hand in reassurance before moving close to her and whispered in her ear, "Just ignore them and stand behind me but don't let go of my hand as we walk, ok?"

Gabriella nodded as Troy kept a hold Gabriella's hand and started walking. Gabriella did as he said and went behind him and just look forward as they walked inside of the restaurant. The security of the restaurant made the paparazzi to back off from the restaurant. Troy nodded to the security before turning to look at Gabriella.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah it was just surprising, that's all," Gabriella gave him a small smile, "I keep forgetting that you're a hockey player and also the most eligible bachelor in California. I remember how my Dad had to always go through the paparazzi but I was just a kid then, I guess I just have to start remembering what it's like to be in the hockey world. It's been awhile."

Troy gave her a small smile before giving her a kiss on the cheek before turning and walked up to the lady behind the counter, "Hello, we have reservations under the name Bolton."

"Ah yes," the lady gave them a welcoming smile, "right this way."

Troy kept holding Gabriella's hand as they followed the lady to their table. The lady smiled as she placed the menus on the table and told them to have a nice evening. Troy let go of Gabriella's hand to pull her chair out for her. Gabriella gave him a smile as she sat down, Troy pushed the chair in and sat down in his own chair, across from her.

"This place is nice," Gabriella smiled as she looked around the restaurant.

Troy gave her a smile, "Yeah, I've ate here a few times. Their food is good as well."

"So what would you recommend, Mr. Bolton?" Gabriella giggled opening her menu and looked forward at him.

"Last names again, huh?" Troy chuckled as he opened his own menu, "Well Ms. Montez, the steak here is pretty good and great for the bones."

Gabriella giggled shaking her head at Troy who gave her a small smirk. She then looked down in the menu herself, as well did Troy. They would glance up at each other a few times and give each other smile before looking at the menus again.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Troy and Gabriella were now eating their dinner. Gabriella did go with the steak that Troy recommended for and Troy also got the steak. They were talking and laughing through the whole meal and then a small kid and it also looked like his father as well.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Mr. Bolton," the Dad was nervous a little, "but my son, Jesse here is a big fan of yours and would really appreciate if you could give him an autograph."

"Of course," Troy gave Gabriella an apologetic look as he wiped his mouth with his napkin but Gabriella shook her head in understanding with a smile on her face as Troy turned to talk to Jesse and grabbed the pen and paper he had with him, "How old are you, Jesse?"

Jesse was a little nervous talking to Troy, "Seven."

"Wow, do you like hockey?" Troy smiled as he was working on his autograph for Jesse.

Gabriella smiled at how Jesse nodded and Troy talked to him. She thought that this was sweet. Troy was talking to Jesse like he knew him his whole life. This gave her another reason to like the man sitting across from her.

"Here you go, Jesse," Troy smiled as he handed Jesse the pen and paper back, "maybe one day I'll be watching you in the pros."

Jesse's smile got wider has his father spoke for him, "Thank you so much, Mr. Bolton. We hope you have a nice rest of the evening."

"As do you," Troy smiled as they walked away and then turned to see Gabriella's smile, "What?"

"You were really good with him," Gabriella smiled, "some celebrities would just sign the paper and then keep walking but you were talking to Jesse like he was your little brother."

Troy gave her a smile, "Well I don't want to be like those celebs that are just doing this for them. I know I have fans out there that are looking up to me and I don't want them to give them the wrong idea of what kind of guy I am. Your Dad taught me that."

"My Dad taught you a lot of things," Gabriella gave him a smile, "it's too bad you never got to meet him."

Troy saw Gabriella look down so he reached across the table to grab her hand which caused her to look up at him, "Its ok to still be sad that you're Dad is gone but just know that he isn't gone from your heart. Look at what happened a few days ago at the arena. He's looking over you, the team, and everyone else that meant a lot to him. It would've been great to meet him but it was also great to know that he was really here and he was someone. Also remember that he may be gone from the world but there are still people out there that look up to him. That's why when I have kids, I'm always going to make sure they know how I learned hockey and who taught me, even though he didn't personally teach me. I'm not the only one who is going to be like that. He loves you Gabriella and always will love you."

Gabriella looked at him with tears in her eyes. She gave him a small smile and mouthed 'thank you' to him and he just nodded to her as he rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb. He looked for their waiter knowing she wanted to get out of there. He found his waiter and motioned him that they wanted the check. The waiter nodded and Troy looked back at Gabriella and kept rubbing the back of her hand with a smile on his face letting her know that it was going to be ok.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

They decided to take a walk along the streets before they ended their dates. Gabriella didn't worry about the paparazzi and she made sure that Troy knew that. Troy was holding Gabriella's hand knowing that's what she wanted. They haven't said anything since they left the restaurant.

Gabriella was the first to break the silence and looked at Troy, "I'm sorry."

Troy looked at her and gave her a confused look, "Sorry? For what?"

"For almost ruining our date back there," she sighed as she looked away.

"Hey," Troy whispered as he stopped them from walking and stood in front of her and placed his finger underneath her chin to make her look at him, "you didn't almost ruin our date. To be honest, this has been the best first date that I have been on. I understand that you're still trying to get back into the game which is why I'm not rushing you into anything. I only told the waiter that I wanted the check because I knew you wanted to get out of there which I had no problem with. So please stop saying that you're sorry for something you shouldn't be sorry for."

Gabriella gave him a small smile, "I'm sorry."

Gabriella giggled as Troy groaned, "Is that your favorite word?"

"No," she shook her head giggling.

"Well it seems like it is because I can't seem to get you to stop," Troy chuckled, "but I'm glad that you're smiling again. I missed that smile in the past few minutes. Are you ready to go home?"

Gabriella gave him a small smile, "Sure."

Troy smiled at her as they turned around to walk the other way. Troy let go of Gabriella's hand and placed his arm around her waist as she placed her head on his shoulder. Troy smiled as he looked down at Gabriella before they walked their way back to his car. They didn't know that there were some paparazzi taking their pictures but at the moment, they didn't really care.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Gabriella turned around to look at Troy, "I had a nice time."

"So did I," Troy gave her a smile.

Gabriella didn't know what else today, "So I guess I'll see you soon?"

Troy nodded, "Yeah you will. Hey, I have a game tomorrow night and it's a home game. Do you think you might want to come?"

"You know," Gabriella leaned against her door, "I think I'm free tomorrow night so you never know, I might be there."

Troy stepped closer to her and placed his hands on either side of her whispering, "I didn't ask you if you might go to the game, I asked if you want to come."

Gabriella gulped at how close Troy was and she nodded whispering softly, "I'll be there."

"Good," Troy smiled as he looked down at her lips and then back up in her eyes, "I'm trying so hard not to kiss you right now."

"Who said you had to try so hard?" Gabriella moved her hands up to the sides of his neck and whispered, "Kiss me."

Troy gave a small nod as he leaned in the rest of the way and touched Gabriella's lips with his lips in a slow moving kiss. He moved closer to her and Gabriella wrapped her arms fully around his neck. Both of their eyes closed as they were enjoying each other. After a few seconds, Troy slowly pulled away and looked in Gabriella's eyes.

Troy gave her another peck on her lips before whispering, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Gabriella gave him a smile, "Yes you will."

Troy pulled away from Gabriella, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Gabriella smiled before turning around and unlocked the door and walked in, then closed the door and leaned against it with a smile on her face with her eyes closed but then she opened them and looked at the floor near her room, "ZEKE BAYLOR! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY RUG?"

**So did I make you happy with this chapter? Now that I have written this chapter, I may have ideas for the next chapter so I'm not sure if I'll need suggestions for the next chapter but I'm willing to hear what you think should happen and maybe it'll help me. What did you think of this chapter? I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it. I loved the last part where Gabriella yelled because honestly I had no idea how to end this chapter but then I thought back to Gabriella telling Sharpay that Zeke better not mess up her rug so there you go. I hope you liked it. Please leave a review. Thank you!**


	8. Welcome Back, Gabriella Montez

**Chapter 8**

**Welcome Back, Gabriella Montez**

"Troy kissed you?" Sharpay asked for the 100th time as Gabriella was getting ready for the hockey game, "Like really kissed you?"

Gabriella sighed as she turned around to look at her best friend, "Yes Shar, for the 100th time, Troy Bolton, aka superstar hottie kissed me, like really kissed me."

"And now you're going to the hockey game tonight because he asked you too?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Yes Sharpay, I am. Now are you going to just sit there or are you going to come with me?"

"Can Zeke come?" Sharpay gave me a sweet smile, "I mean, he's sorry for ruining the carpet and we do basically own three seats, we just always saved that seat if you're Mom ever came to a game so can he?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Sure but if he starts begging for forgiveness, I will hurt him and if he ever ruins the rug again, he will not ever use my Dad's cooking stuff again, understand?"

"Tell him that, not me," Sharpay giggled, "but sure."

Gabriella smiled, "Great now let's get ready and call the boy."

Sharpay nodded as she went to her room to get ready. Gabriella smiled as she looked at the picture on her nightstand which was of her and her father at the 2002 championship winning game. She walked over to it and picked it up to look at it with a smile on her face.

"I love you Daddy," she whispered, "but it's time for me to finally let you go because the girl you once used to love is coming back. I'll see you tonight at the game and instead of crying over you, I'm going to have a good time. I'll always love you Dad."

She placed the picture back on the nightstand crossing her arms to look at the picture again before looking around her room smiling realizing that everything was finally going to be ok. Gabriella then looked at the clock on her table and realized that she had to finish getting ready or she'll be late for the game.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Gabriella, Sharpay, and Zeke went to their seats. Sharpay was telling Zeke stories of the seats and the past of memories that she had in those seats. Yes, Zeke has gone to hockey games before but he never sat in the seats where it belonged to Gabriella. Gabriella looked around and then onto the ice where it was before the game and the guys were practicing.

She leaned forward and tapped on the wall that was dividing her with the bench. Coach Ryan turned and saw who tapped on the ice and he gave Gabriella a small smile and a wave. She smiled and waved back before sitting back in her seat.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

"Dude, she's here again." Chad nodded towards the bench.

Troy turned to see who he was talking about and smiled as he waved to her and she waved back, "I know, I invited her to come to another game."

"What?" Jason looked at Troy, "Since when were you close to the waitress?"

"She's not just a waitress man," Troy shook his head, "she's Gabriella Montez, daughter of Greg Montez but anyways I uh went on a date with her last night."

"Dude," Chad patted his back, "good work man, she's a hot one. Did you take her back to your apartment and have a little dirty fun?"

"Gross dude," Troy pushed him slightly, "you know I'm not like that and besides I actually care about Gabriella. She's different then most girls. She actually understands what it's like to be in the spotlight because she once was, remember?"

Chad and Jason looked at each other before looking at Troy nodding their heads as he continued, "I'm trying to get her back into loving hockey again. This is what her Dad wants and I know that. The coaches know that and so does Mr. Johnson, so I'm going to help her but take it slow. Guys, she's different, even though I've only seen her like three times, I care a lot about her."

"Dude, you're whipped already," Chad chuckled as he patted his back, "but dude, will she be able to handle the paparazzi and every girl in America hating her because she got you and they don't?"

"She handled the paparazzi well last night when they sort of almost ruined my date with her," Troy smiled remembering the date, "and about the girls, she'll know that she can trust me."

"So when are you going to ask her to be your girlfriend?" Jason looked at Troy.

Troy smiled, "Hopefully soon but we've only been on one date, I don't want to scare her off so quickly."

Coach Shaw saw that those three only talking and not practicing, "Yo cut the chit chat and practice!"

Chad, Jason, and Troy turned to see the look on Coach Shaw's face and then looked at each other before quickly getting back into practice mode. They didn't notice a girl in the stands was laughing at them knowing they were probably talking about her.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

"Ladies and gentleman, before the game starts," the announcer started speaking, "we have noticed a face in this arena that hasn't been here in quite a long time. Please help us welcome back, Gabriella Montez, daughter of the great Greg Montez."

Gabriella groaned as she saw her face on the screen in the center and then looked around to see everyone giving her a standing ovation. She then looked out on the ice to see also the hockey players giving her a standing ovation and Troy had a big smile on his face. Gabriella looked at Sharpay and Zeke who also were standing up applauding. This caused Gabriella to sigh as she stood up to wave at everyone which caused them to keep applauding.

"Ok everyone settle down," the announcer spoke, "please remove your caps and keep standing as we welcome Taylor Swift to sing the National Anthem."

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

There was only one minute left of the game and again it was a tie game with the score of one to one. Gabriella was at the end of her seat watching the game. She watched as Troy was passed the puck, she then looked at the time and saw that there was only 45 seconds left so he looked back at Troy who was skating around the opponent.

Everyone stood up from their seats including Gabriella as Troy got closer to the goal on a breakaway. The goalie came a little out of the goal to try and block the puck. Troy did his special move which was faking right, then faking left, and shot the puck to the right side of the goalie. Gabriella smiled as she saw the red light go off and then the time buzzer went off.

The whole crowd went crazy and Gabriella was one of them. Troy started skating around the rink with his arms up as the rest of the hockey players came out to give him a hockey hug. Gabriella laughed as Troy was getting trampled by his fellow teammates. When Troy got out of the hug, he went over to the bench and nodded to Gabriella with a wink which caused her to giggled and mouthed 'Good game.'

Troy smiled as he mouthed, 'Thank you. Meet you outside?'

Gabriella nodded causing Troy to smile and skate away into the locker rooms. Gabriella smiled as she looked at Sharpay and Zeke who smiled at her and nodded as they started making their way out of the arena.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Troy was leaving the arena with Jason and Chad. He looked around looking for one special person he wanted to see. He knew that she was with Zeke and Sharpay so he was looking for three people. Troy kept looking around until he heard a sweet voice behind him.

"Oh My Gosh, look it's Troy Bolton," the girl giggled holding a picture and a pen, "can I get your autograph?"

Troy chuckled as he turned around to see Gabriella standing there with Sharpay and Zeke behind her rolling their eyes as he walked up to her, "Of course you can. Who shall I make it out to?"

Gabriella pretended to think, "Hmm, the girl that makes miracles happen. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be where I am today because of whom her father is. My life would be pathetic if I didn't get into hockey. All thanks to this one girl, Gabriella Montez."

"How about this?" Troy chuckled as he took the pen and picture before writing, "Gabriella, you are a special person to me now. You should live today and not in the past or present. So as it is in the present, I am asking you Gabriella Montez, daughter of Greg Montez, if you would be my girlfriend. From Troy Bolton, the hopeful hockey player who wants to be your boyfriend."

Troy smiled as he closed the pen up and handed the picture and pen back to Gabriella. Troy said everything he wrote so her mouth was open in shock as she took the picture out of Troy's hand. Troy gave her a smile and she was thinking of her answer.

Gabriella smiled before walking closer to Troy and placing her arms around his neck, "I would love to be your girlfriend."

"Great," Troy whispered as he leaned down to kiss her lips.

"Dude, I thought you wanted to wait a little while before asking her," Chad looked at him weirdly as Troy pulled away from Gabriella.

Troy gave Gabriella a smile before turning towards Chad, "I guess seeing her tonight after the game, changed things."

"Sure dude," Chad chuckled before looking at Gabriella, "It's good to see you again and sorry about the pickup line when we first met."

Gabriella giggled as Troy placed his arm around her waist, "It's fine."

Zeke looked at Sharpay and Gabriella, "Do you girls want to head back to your apartment?"

Sharpay looked at Gabriella, "Sure and they guys can come too."

"Would you want to come?" Gabriella looked up at Troy who smiled, "I'm going to take that as a yes."

Troy smiled as he nodded his head. Chad and Jason also nodded as they started walking towards the cars. Then out of nowhere guys with cameras started taking pictures of the group. Troy, Jason, and Chad groaned as they started questions.

"Troy, who's the girl?"

"Is she your new girlfriend?"

"Wait, is she Gabriella Montez?"

"Gabriella, how does it feel to know that Troy is going to outshine your father?"

"Where have you been hiding, Gabriella?"

"Troy…"

"Troy…."

"Troy…"

Troy opened his car door for Gabriella not caring if she wanted to go with Zeke and Sharpay. He slightly pushed her in and shut the door as he raced around the other side to get in the driver's seat. Troy and Gabriella placed their seatbelts on and Troy started the car. He drove out of the parking lot and away from the paparazzi and the cameras.

"Woh that was a close one," Troy glanced at Gabriella as he reached his hand to find hers, "Are you ok?"

Gabriella gave a small smile, "Troy, I'm fine."

"Hey I'm your boyfriend now," Troy chuckled, "I'm supposed to worry about you especially when it comes to those idiotic guys."

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

"Hey Gabs, where are your Dad's things?" Zeke asked as he was rummaging through Sharpay and Gabriella's cupboards, "I can't find them anywhere."

Gabriella smirked as she was sitting on the couch watching Zeke, "That's because I hid them. You don't get to use them for a week after you messed up my rug last night Baylor."

"What?" Zeke turned around fast and ran in the living room and bent down on his knees in front of Gabriella, "You can't hide them from me Gabriella. Please, please, please I need them to make my famous brownies and chocolate chip cookies."

Everyone was laughing at how Zeke was acting while Sharpay just rolled her eyes as Gabriella leaned forward, "Maybe next time, you'll listen to me and you won't ruin my rug."

"Ok ok I promise you I won't ruin it again," Zeke clasped his hands together and kept begging, "please just let me use them tonight."

Gabriella placed a hand on Zeke's shoulder, "Fine. My Dad's things are in Sharpay's closet. Have fun finding them in there."

"Thank you, thank you," Zeke got up and rushed into Sharpay's room, "Babe, you have WAY too much stuff in here!"

Sharpay yelled back, "I'm a girl, get used to it!"

Gabriella rolled her eyes as she sat back into the couch. Troy chuckled as he placed his arm around Gabriella's shoulder. Gabriella looked at him and smiled which Troy smiled back at her. Jason and Chad looked at each other shrugging their shoulders. They sort of felt out of the loop since they had no one really with them except each other.

Sharpay turned to Gabriella, "Oh Gabs, I forgot to tell you. Guess who called last night?"

"Hmm don't know," Gabriella giggled as she saw Sharpay's face, "Come on, just tell me."

Sharpay rolled her eyes, "Taylor McKessie, Kelsi Neilson, Martha Cox, and my brother."

"Cool what did they want?" Gabriella sat up interested in this conversation, "How's New York going for them?"

"They're having fun," Sharpay nodded, "but they're semesters are ending soon and they are coming here for the rest of winter and summer."

"Awesome!" Gabriella squealed, "We haven't seen them in a whole year. How are Kelsi and your brother doing?"

"Totally in love," Sharpay giggled, "I wish my brother would just ask her to marry him already. He's such a wimp."

Gabriella shook her head, "Still the bossy twin."

"Ugh whatever," Sharpay leaned her head back onto the couch before looking at Jason and Chad, "So how's life for you two?"

Gabriella giggled as Sharpay is now going to bore Jason and Chad with the story of her life so she just looked at Troy, "Want to go to my room? I don't want Sharpay to bore you."

"Sure."

Gabriella stood up and waited for Troy to stand up before walking past Sharpay and gave her the 'be nice' look before continuing to walk. She peaked in Sharpay's room and saw that it was a mess because Zeke was still looking for her father's cooking things, she just giggled as she shut Sharpay's door before walking to open her door. She walked in and turned waiting for Troy to walk. Troy smiled as he walked in and looked around the room as Gabriella shut the door.

She turned around to see Troy looking around her room, "Like it?"

"Yeah it's nice," Troy nodded before spotting the picture on her nightstand, "Cute picture."

Gabriella smiled softly as she nodded and stood next to Troy as he looked down at the picture, "Yeah that was taken after the Mighty Ducks won the 2002 Stanley Cup."

"Those were good games," Troy nodded, "especially the last one where you're father won the game."

Gabriella nodded before looking up at Troy. Troy smiled down at her before leaning in to capture her lips in a slow gentle kiss. Gabriella pulled away slowly with a smile on her face.

"I could really get used to that."

Troy smiled, "Good."

Gabriella sat down and motioned Troy to do the same, "You were good tonight, once again."

"Thank you," Troy smiled and looked at her, "it helped a lot that you were there."

Gabriella nodded, "But I was a little surprised at before the game that the announcers realized that I was there and made that announcement."

"Well it was about time they did," he smiled, "but you liked it right?"

"It was surprising at first and a little annoying but," Troy looked at her with interest, "it was nice to know that people remembered me after eight years."

"Well you are one of a kind."

Gabriella giggled and blushed at his comment, "Oh and before I forget."

Troy looked at her confused. She got up from her bed and walked over to her bag that was near the door and reached in to take the picture that Troy signed for her out of it before walking over towards the bed where there was an empty frame. She smiled as she sat down on the bed and reached out for the empty frame and placed the picture in it and placed it back on the nightstand. Troy chuckled at her but then smiled noticing she placed it right next to her Dad's photo.

"Now," Gabriella smiled as she looked at Troy, "my two favorite hockey stars are together just like they should be."

Troy smiled and placed a kiss on her cheek, "You're father would be so proud of you."

"I know," Gabriella nodded looking at the pictures, "I'm finally feeling like that I'm starting to let go of the past."

Troy smiled, "You don't have to let go of everything from the past, just the bad part, but you should always remember the good part of the past."

Gabriella smiled as she leaned against Troy who smiled and placed his arm around Gabriella. They both looked at the pictures on Gabriella's nightstand. They both knew that things were going to be ok especially Gabriella. Gabriella smiled. Hockey was where she was meant to be in life and Troy was going to help her with anything that she needed. Even though they only had one date, Gabriella already had Troy's heart and nothing was going to take her away from him.

**So what do you think? Are you happy now that they are together? I promise you that we are nowhere near the end of the story yet. I have a big plan for this story and I'm sure you will either love it or hate it. I'm just warning you, the drama is just about to begin. I hope you liked this chapter. Please leave a review. Thank you!**


	9. Text Messaging

**Ok there is a part of this story where Troy and Gabriella will be texting each other. Troy is the italic when Gabriella is the regular font. Understand? Good. That will make it much easier. Enjoy this chapter. **

**Chapter 9**

**Text Messaging**

Sharpay plopped down on the couch next to Gabriella, "Well today was a busy day of work."

"Well I did invite all of those families to come," Gabriella giggled, "I didn't expect them all to come. I thought maybe only a few of them would've come with their families."

"Well they missed eating at the Mighty Ducks Diner and missed their Gabriella," Sharpay giggled looking at Gabriella, "So how's Troy-boy."

Gabriella smiled looking at Sharpay, "He's good. He's in Dallas tonight against the Stars."

"Good team," Sharpay nodded turning the TV on, "When's the game?"

"It's at eight their time, so that means on at seven here which means," Gabriella looked at her phone for the clock, "now. Turn the game on."

"Ok ok," Sharpay giggled as she changed the channel and placed the remote on the table and threw her arm around Gabriella's shoulder, "ah I missed this."

Gabriella giggled getting comfortable, "Yeah yeah I know. Remember, you remind me every time we watch a game now."

"Yeah but those times were when we're at the actual game," Sharpay looked at her, "it's actually the first time in awhile that we are watching a game on TV."

"True true," she giggled, "move your arm. It's not that comfortable."

"Oh but if Troy's arm was there, you would be all good," Sharpay giggled at Gabriella's face before moving her arm.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Yes but I can't cuddle with you like I can cuddle like him so there."

"Yeah yeah just watch the game," Sharpay turned towards the TV.

Gabriella giggled as she read the last text message from Troy again, "_You better be watching the game and then we're texting all night tonight because I won't be able to sleep. You got that babe? Good. Wish me luck =)"_

Gabriella texted him a good luck when she knew he still had her phone. She placed her phone on the end table knowing she won't need it for the game since the only people she usually talks to with the phone is sitting next to her, cooking at the diner with her Mom, and playing hockey in Texas. So she didn't really need it especially when her boyfriend is on the screen in front of her.

Sharpay saw the hockey players getting ready to play, "Girl you are so lucky you got a hockey player for a boyfriend, they are hot."

"Let's see what your boyfriend thinks of that," Gabriella reached over to grab her phone and started typing away on it.

"Go ahead," Sharpay shrugged, "he won't care. He knows I love him."

"Whatever you say," Gabriella just giggled before placing the phone back on the table, "that boy loves you too much to let you check out other guys."

Sharpay giggled, "What can I say? I know how to pick out the right guy."

"And I don't?" Gabriella looked at her with a questioning look, "I believe my boyfriend is the hottest rookie hockey player and in the words of Sharpay Evans, the hottest hockey player ever since oh I don't know, my father?"

Sharpay groaned, "I knew one day, my words would come back at me, just didn't think you would be the one to do it to me."

Gabriella giggled, "When are our friends coming?"

"In two weeks," Sharpay smiled, "It'll be great to see them."

"Yes it will be," she noticed the game started, "Ooh the game started. Let's watch."

Sharpay giggled and shook her head as she turned to watch the game. She hasn't seen Gabriella this happy in a long time and she was glad that she was. It was about time that Gabriella became the girl she once used to be and it was all thanks to Troy Bolton.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

"That was a great game," Sharpay nodded as she looked at Gabriella, "and the interview afterwards was pretty cool."

"Yeah he interviews just like my Dad," she nodded, "keeping his private life away from his career."

Sharpay gave Gabriella a small smile, "Greg Montez did have an impact on today's hockey players especially Troy."

"Yeah he did," Gabriella nodded and faked a small yawn, "Wow it's only ten and I'm already beat. I should head to bed. I have early classes tomorrow."

"Sure," Sharpay knew that Gabriella didn't have any classes and that she wasn't tired at all, she just wanted an excuse to get herself ready for an all night texting with her boyfriend, "tell Troy I said hi."

"I don't know what you mean," Gabriella giggled as she grabbed her phone before getting up and walking towards her room, "Goodnight Sharpay."

"Goodnight Gabs," Sharpay giggled as she heard a beeping coming from her phone so she picked it up and noticed she got a text from Zeke saying don't leave him, whatever he did he's sorry which caused her to roll her eyes and texted him back, "I love you babe."

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Gabriella was changed into her pajamas and sitting on her bed leaning against her headboard with her comforter over her as her legs stretched out. She got herself comfortable but not too comfortable so she falls asleep. Gabriella reached over to grab her TV remote and turned on the TV while placing her phone on her lap and waited for the first text.

Not even one minute of her watching TV, she felt her phone vibrate so she looked down and grabbed the phone and read what was written, "_You're awake right? It's what? Ten there? Yeah, you should still be awake._"

Gabriella giggled texting back, "I told you that I would stay up to text with you. Why would I not be awake?"

"_True true. So what is my beautiful girlfriend doing right now?"_

"Sitting up in bed texting her hot hockey player boyfriend," Gabriella giggled then added to the text, "So how was the game?"

"_Are you saying you didn't watch it?"_

Gabriella giggled, "Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't."

"_Oh so you're playing that game, huh? Maybe I should just call you and get it out of you. What do you think about that, missy?"_

"Alright, alright. Don't need to worry, I watched the game and just to let you know, you looked very sexy playing tonight."

"_Hmm, even more sexy than I normally do?"_

"Eh, oh wait sorry, I was talking about your friend, what's his name? Oh John Rivera?"

"_Ha ha, very funny babe. How was work today?"_

"It was tiring especially lunch hour. It was the day Todd Richardson and the other old men came with their families. When I say the other old men, I mean every single one of them came with like two or more people with them. Sharpay and I were running all over the whole diner because we had other customers."

"_Awe my poor baby. If I was there, I could've given you a backrub."_

"I would've enjoyed that but you had a game in Texas. By the way, where are you playing next?"

"_Phoenix and then we come home for a few days off."_

"Cool so what are you planning to do on your days off?"

"_Well I was kind of hoping to hang out with my girlfriend at least one of those days but I know she can be a very busy person with school and work stuff so I'm not sure if she would be willing to take off a day of work to hang out with me. What do you think about that?"_

"Maybe if you ask her nicely, she would be willing to give you a day of her life."

"_Oh it's going to be like that? Well then, Gabriella Anne Montez, would you be willing to take a day off of work to spend it with me? You're cute boyfriend of a week…lol…"_

"I can't believe you have only been my boyfriend for a week, it feels like I've known you longer, at least that's how we act towards each other."

"_I know sweetie. It was fate for us to meet. But stop trying to change the subject. Are we going to spend a day together like a couple?"_

Gabriella smiled at the text before writing to him, "Yes babe. I'll be willing to talk take off a day of work for you because my Mom already loves you and she didn't even meat you yet."

"_What can I say? I'm a ladies' man."_

"Should I be worried?"

"_Nah I'm all yours."_

"Good then."

"_Woh ok, we made a plan that whenever I was away, we would talk all night texting. This isn't going to work if we have nothing to talk about. How's school?"_

"School's good. How's Chad and Jason?"

"_Oh they're good. They're actually looking at me right now as I'm texting you."_

"Where are you?"

"_Heading back to the hotel. Then I'm going to change and get in bed and keep talking to one of the most beautiful girls in the world."_

"Oh and who is this girl?"

"_Hmm let's see. I believe her name starts with a G, she has beautiful brown eyes, great taste in sports and guys ;) and she's lying in bed willing to stay up all night to talk to me."_

"Ooh can I guess who she is?"

"_Babe…"_

"Ooh it's me! I knew it was going to be me. So I have great taste in guys, huh?"

"_Well you chose me so yeah I say you have the best taste in guys."_

"I didn't exactly choose you. You're the one that asked me out."

"_You could've said no."_

"You were holding me hostage in your arms on the ice. How could I say no?"

"_You know we should be talking on the phone instead of texting because this sure sounds like a phone conversation instead of a texting conversation but anyways, you didn't have to let me kiss you at your door or the fact when I asked you to be my girlfriend. So really, this is all you. You said yes when you could've said no but I know how hard it is for girls to resist me so it's ok to admit that you want me."_

"Wow that was a big reply…lol…That was like three text pages. Maybe you are right about talking on the phone instead of this. But anyways, I can resist you!"

"_Oh really? You want to make a bet?"_

"What kind of a bet?"

"_I bet you that when I come home, you won't be able to stop yourself from kissing me. You will not be able to kiss me until the night of our day."_

"Seriously? I can do that but will you be able to not kiss me?"

"_Oh shit, I didn't realize that. Ok bet off. I wouldn't be able to do that. I need you. Like right now, I'm trying so hard not to jump out of this bus and run to the airport to come back to California just to kiss you. This is nuts. What will I do when we've gone out for 2 weeks?"_

Gabriella giggled at her boyfriend's text, "Baby, it'll be ok. You only have a couple of months left of regular season and then playoffs, then before you know it, you will be able to be with me for five months without hockey on your mind. You will be able to kiss me as much as you want if I let you though."

"_Of course you'll let me kiss you. But I'm just saying. If this is how I am in a week, it won't be long until I ask you to move in with me so I can just kiss you."_

"Sweetie, we're young and it's too soon to be thinking about moving in with each other but maybe if we're together for a year, I'll consider it."

"_Woh I know we're too young and it's early stages of our relationship. I was just saying. Wait, you would move in with me?"_

"Uh…maybe?"

"_You don't have to be so shy, sweetie. I would want to move in with you as well. Hey we're getting off the bus. I'm just going to get to the hotel room and then change, get comfortable on the bed and then we can continue our texting all-nighter."_

Gabriella's smiled and texted, "Sure but hurry up."

Gabriella giggled as he sent her a stick out tongue in his text. She placed her phone on the bed and thought about what they were talking about. Moving in? It was so soon talking about this but it seemed so right talking about with him. Gabriella looked at her nightstand and saw the pictures that she had on there. _Maybe if we're still together in a year, I'll consider it. It's only been a week._ Gabriella smiled before she looked away from her nightstand.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Gabriella yawned and looked at the clock before texting Troy, "Babe, we've been talking for five hours. It's three in the morning here which means it's four there. Don't you have a game tonight?"

"_Yes but we're catching a flight at eight so I can sleep on the plane. I'm better when I don't have that much sleep but if you're tired, baby, I should let you go. You need to sleep and look pretty when I come home."_

"Don't I always look pretty?"

"_What? Yes of course you do. I was just saying that when I come home, I want my girlfriend to be awake all day with me and not tired because I kept her up all night. Plus you have school tomorrow and work so I can't have you fall asleep during them so I'll just let you go."_

"Ok. I miss you =("

"_I miss you too sweetie but I'll see you in a few days and we'll talk later today and then after the game because I want to hear your voice. Sweet dreams, baby."_

"Goodnight Troy," Gabriella smiled before closing her phone and placed it on her nightstand as she scooted down in her comforter on her side and placed the comforter over her shoulder but just as she was going to turn her light off, her phone beeped so she reached out and grabbed it to see a picture of Troy blowing her a kiss which caused her to smile before placing the phone back on the nightstand and turning off the light as she closed her eyes and let sleep take her over.

**I know. No drama in this chapter. I said there would be drama but that won't be until a few chapters. I can't promise you or tell you what kind of drama it is because well that would just ruin the story…lol…but anyways. I hoped you liked this chapter. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. Thank you!**


	10. Today is Love

**Chapter 10**

**Today is Love**

Sharpay tossed Gabriella some clothes, "Are we going to the game tonight?"

"I don't know," Gabriella shrugged, "I've been thinking about things and I'm not sure if going tonight would help my mind."

Sharpay gave her a look as she sat down on her bed, "What's up? You and Troy are doing ok, right?"

"Yeah we're great," Gabriella nodded before looking at herself in the mirror.

"Then what's up?"

"I've been thinking," she turned around to face Gabriella, "when did you first know that you loved Zeke?"

"I think it was our tenth real date which was like a few months of dating," Sharpay gave her a look, "why?"

Gabriella sighed, "Do you think it's possible to be in love after only dating for a couple weeks?"

"Yeah if you believe love at first sight," Sharpay looked at her, "Why? Do you think you love Troy?"

"I don't know and that is what I've been thinking about," Gabriella sighed as she plopped down on her bed, "it's only been two weeks and one week of them, he wasn't here but we talked every night and I've missed him. Ugh I don't think I can go tonight."

"Hey," Sharpay nudged Gabriella's leg before lying down next to her, "go tonight. You don't have to talk to him until after the game. Maybe going tonight and seeing how it feels to see him after a week will help you figure out if you love him or not. But if you do, would you be willing to tell him so soon or wait?"

Gabriella turned her head towards Sharpay, "That's what I've been thinking about. If I tell him that I love him and he doesn't feel the same way, what will happen? But if he does feel the same way, what if something happens and my heart breaks again? I don't think I can deal with heartbreak again even though what happened with my father was unexpected. What will happen?"

"Now I know why you've been going crazy today and why you don't know if you should go tonight or not," Sharpay giggled, "everything is going to be ok. Those questions will come clear to you one day, maybe tonight, maybe not tonight, but one day you will find your answers."

"Thanks Shar," Gabriella smiled as she got up from the bed, "now why are you just lying there? We have a game to get ready for."

Sharpay giggled as she also got up from the bed. Gabriella smiled as she saw Sharpay holding her arms open her arms and they gave each other a hug. Gabriella was the first to pull away and grabbed the clothes Sharpay tossed her and went to the bathroom to change into them while Sharpay left her room to change her clothes as well.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

"So is Gabriella coming to the game?" Chad looked at Troy who was putting his pads on.

"I'm not sure," Troy shrugged, "I mean she didn't tell me if she was or not when I talked to her earlier today to tell her that we were coming home to play a game and then we have the few days off. She sort of seemed distracted."

Jason looked at Troy, "Maybe she was at work or something?"

"Yeah maybe," Troy nodded, "I'm not sure, she seemed distracted last night while we were texting. I know you can't really tell the other person's expressions through a text but her texts were like one or two word answers. I hope she's still in this relationship."

Chad then looked at him and patted his back, "He don't worry about it man. She probably has stuff going through her mind. It's probably not even anything. Maybe she was just tired since someone keeps her up all night texting."

"Yeah yeah," Troy sighed, "I hope it's nothing because I don't know what I would do if she didn't want to be with me anymore. I mean, I know we've only been together for two weeks but I think I'm already in love with her."

"Woh dude," Jason stopped what he was doing and looked at his friend, "Love? Don't you think it's too soon?"

"Don't you guys ever believe in love at first sight?" Chad and Jason looked at each other and then back at their friend like he was crazy, "Well that's how I'm feeling. When I saw her in the stands at the game a few weeks back before we went to the diner, something told me that I had to get to know her and then the next day we happened to be at the diner, the one her Mom owns. Guys, its fate. I know I probably sound like a girl right now, but it's just how I feel and if she isn't in it anymore, I think I'll crack."

Chad saw that his friend was worried so he patted his back again, "Hey just tell her how you feel and maybe she'll feel the same way. You need to stop worrying. It won't be good for the game tonight if you're worried about that."

"I know," Troy stood up and grabbed his jersey and threw it on himself when he heard his phone beeping, "Hey that's my phone."

Troy grabbed his phone that was on his seat and looked at the text was left and he smiled at what it read, "_Good luck tonight at the game, mighty duck. I'll be watching you so you better not choke. I miss you. Can't wait to see you after the game. 3_"

Jason saw the smile on Troy's face, "I'm guessing everything is going to be good?"

"I think everything was going to be more than good," Troy smiled as he placed his phone in his regular pants pocket before turning to face the two guys and grabbed his stick, "Well you ready to go out there?"

Chad chuckled as he grabbed his stick and helmet before standing up, "Wow one text to you from Gabs and you're a totally different man. You are definitely whipped."

"No man," Troy shook his head, "I'm just in love."

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Troy walked out of the arena looking around for the one person he hasn't seen in a week. He kept looking around until he felt Chad pat his back and pointed towards two girls. Troy smiled and thanked Chad as they walked over to the girls and he placed his hands in front of one of those girls.

He leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "Guess who."

The girl giggled, "Justin Bieber?"

"Justin Bieber?" Troy pulled his hands away from her face and turned her around, "Do I really look like Justin Bieber, the dweeb?"

Gabriella giggled, "I'm sorry. You're right. You are so much better than Justin Bieber but he's not a dweeb."

"Yeah yeah," Troy nodded his head sarcastically, "sure he's not. May I get my kiss?'

Gabriella looked around and noticed no paparazzi so she looked at him again before nodding. Troy smiled as he placed his hands on her hips and pulled her close to him. Gabriella placed her arms around Troy. Chad and Sharpay looked at each before walking away to another spot away from the lovebirds. Troy smiled before leaning down and capturing her lips with his lips. They both moaned as they missed each other's kisses.

Troy was the first to pull back slowly keeping his eyes closed and leaned his forehead against Gabriella's forehead before whispering, "I love you."

Gabriella's eyes fluttered opened slowly to see Troy's eyes opened now looking at her, "You love me?"

"Yes," Troy nodded, "I know you probably don't feel the same and was probably ready to break up with me which I don't understand why but I just wanted to let you know how I feel before you do."

Gabriella gave him a weird look before kissing his lips again before pulling back, "What made you think I was going to break up with you, mighty duck?"

"I don't know," he shrugged his shoulders, "you just seemed distracted these past few days and I thought you were already tired of me so I don't know."

"Do you want to know why I was distracted?" Troy nodded his head and Gabriella smiled, "I was distracted because I had a lot of things going through my mind. Like the fact that I was falling in love with you which was scaring me since we only really have been going out for two weeks and I wasn't sure if I wanted to tell you. But since you just told me, I guess I really don't have anything to worry about anymore."

Troy gave her a small smirk, "Wait, you love me?"

"Yes Troy Bolton," Gabriella smiled, "I love you."

Troy smiled as he leaned down to capture her lips once again in a more passionate kiss. Then out of nowhere there were flashes going off but neither of them at the moment cared. All they cared about was showing each other that they loved each other.

Then Troy pulled slowly away, "So what are you doing tomorrow night?"

Gabriella giggled, "I guess I'm going to be spending it with my wonderful boyfriend."

Troy chuckled as he placed his arm around Gabriella's shoulder. Gabriella leaned against Troy's body as they walked towards to meet up with their friends. Gabriella looked up at Troy and smiled at him before placing her arm around his torso. Troy smiled as well as he placed a kiss on Gabriella's head as they kept walking.

**I know it's not that long but I didn't have anything really big planned for this chapter but I hope you still liked it anyway. Please leave a review. Thank you!**


	11. Stanley Cup Finals

**I know it's been awhile since the last chapter of Love in the Game. The reason why is because I didn't know what to write but now I have an idea in my head. Let's see how it turns out. Enjoy this next chapter.**

**Chapter 11**

**Stanley Cup Finals**

Troy and Gabriella have been now together for three months and things were going great with them. The paparazzi didn't really bother them as much realizing that there wasn't really a story behind their love, just the fact that they love each other. They still do take pictures of them but Troy and Gabriella don't let it bother them.

Right now, Sharpay and Gabriella were getting ready to go to a hockey game. But, it wasn't just a hockey game. It was the championship game. Yes, the Mighty Ducks has made the Stanley Cup finals and they were already up three games against the New Jersey Devils, needing only one more game to with the Stanley Cup. **(This is hard for me to write since I am a Devils fan…lol…but I guess I have to. Oh and if you don't know hockey, for the Stanley Cup finals, you need to with 4 out of 7 games to win the big game.) **Gabriella put on a Mighty Ducks jersey with the number 14 on the back which belongs to the one and only, Troy Bolton.

"You look good in your boyfriend's jersey," Sharpay giggled, "I'm sure Troy-boy loves it."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Well he is the one that gave me this so yeah he does love it."

"Can you believe it?" Sharpay looked at her, "The Mighty Ducks may win the Cup tonight after not winning in nine years since well…"

"My father," Gabriella nodded before looking at the picture on her nightstand, "and that was a good game."

Sharpay nodded giving Gabriella a small smile before finishing getting herself ready. Gabriella sat down on the edge of her bed still looking at the picture. She couldn't believe everything that's been happening in the past four months. She gave herself a small smile before moving her hand onto the necklace that she was wearing and looked down at it. It was the necklace her father gave her, the night they won the 2002 Championship. She thought that she was ever going to wear it again but one night she found it, in her jewelry box and decided that it was time to wear it again. At first, she thought she lost it, not that she didn't want to wear it, but now that she knows she still has it, she's going to wear it every day.

"Are you ready?" Gabriella heard Sharpay say and she looked at her nodding, "Tonight's going to be fun, right?"

Gabriella gave her a small smile before standing up nodding her head, "Yeah, it's going to be fun."

Sharpay smiled at her best friend before leaving Gabriella's room. Gabriella gave the picture one last look before walking over to the door and turns the light off before closing the door and walked out of her room to see Sharpay was over by their front door. Gabriella smiled before walking over to Sharpay and they walked out, ready to see the first championship win in Anaheim in nine years.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

"So how's it going with you and Gabriella Montez?" Jason looked at Troy who was putting his pads on.

"Do we have to have this conversation all the time?" Troy chuckled before grabbing his shirt and placed it over him, "We're doing pretty good."

"Pretty good?" Chad raised his eyebrow, "Dude, when we all hung out last night, it was like you and Gabster were in their own worlds and didn't even know we were in the same room with you two. It is definitely a different Gabriella than we first met from four months ago, I have to say."

"Well she finally came out of her shell," Troy smiled and saw Coach Ryan walking up to them, "What's up Coach?"

"I just wanted to warn you that it might be hard tonight for Gabriella," Troy gave him a confused look, "she may be back as the hockey loving Gabriella Montez but the last winning championship game she went to was the one her father won and it was the last time, her father had a chance to win the game. It might bring back memories."

Troy nodded before standing up, "I talked to her before and she told me not to worry about her too much tonight and just play the game. She was going to try and be happy tonight. I think the night that will bring a lot of memories back to her, will be the tenth year anniversary of her father's death."

"Well we're worry about that when the time comes which isn't for another year and half," Coach Ryan then placed a hand on Troy's shoulder, "just do what Gabriella says and play the game. Greg would be proud of her being here tonight and he also would be happy that she met a guy like you. So I'm going to say the words of what I know Greg would have said the first night he met you, you hurt her, I won't be afraid to get my old buddies and have a little chat with you."

"Don't worry Coach," Troy chuckled before looking up, "and Mr. Montez, I'll take good care of her and I won't hurt her. I love her too much."

"Good now get a move on it," Coach Ryan took his arm off of Troy's shoulder, "we have a championship to win!"

"Right," Troy nodded as Coach Ryan walked away from him and he sat back down, "Lots of pressure."

"Don't worry man," Troy looked at Jason, "you got us to back you up."

Chad patted Troy's back, "Yeah man. You won't be the only rookie out there."

"I know but," he sighed placing his head back before looking at Chad and Jason, "Did you guys not realize that we will be the first team in nine years to win the Cup for the Mighty Ducks? The last one who actually won the game for them was Greg Montez, my girlfriend's father, who was killed the season after, who left his daughter behind, who finally let hockey back in her life a few months ago, now it's her first winning game since her father's. When we win the game, people might ask me and her questions about it feels to be the winner of the game since your girlfriend's father won or to her, how does it feel to have your boyfriend be known as the guy to win since your deceased father? What will happen then? Ugh too much pressure."

"Wow never thought of it that way," Chad shook his head but then looked at Troy, "but man, don't think of it like that right now. Just think of it as a game you have wanted to win since you watched her father when you were younger. She's happy and if she does get crowded by the media, she has your back, our back, and her friends to help her. Just play the game, like she said."

"Yeah I'll just play the game like she said," he nodded before he heard his phone beeping so he took it out and chuckled when he read what Gabriella sent him, "I have nothing to worry about," Troy looked at Jason and Chad, "she just texted me to man up and not worry about the aftermath of the game and just worry about the game. See you when you win the game, might duck."

"See," Jason chuckled, "nothing to worry about so man up, mighty duck."

"Hey," Troy threw a towel at him, "only Gabriella can call me that and tell me to man up."

"Actually no," Troy looked at Chad, "we're all mighty ducks."

Troy rolled his eyes as Chad chuckled and he threw a towel at him, "Oh grow up and get ready."

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Sharpay, Gabriella, and Zeke were walking down the stairs to their seats. When they got their row, they saw four bodies in sitting down. They all smiled as they walked in the row over to their own seats.

"Hey losers," Zeke chuckled.

"I ain't no loser, loser," The guy with blond hair wearing a hat, "Hey sister, Gabs."

"Hey Ry," Gabriella smiled as she sat down, "Hey Tay, hey Kelsi, Hey Martha."

They all said hey to each other. Remember when Sharpay said that their four friends were coming home once school was over for them. Well they were home and at the game with them. Gabriella looked at her friends before looking out onto the ice and grabs her necklace whispering to herself some reassuring words before letting the necklace go and looked up at the banners. She saw her father's face nodding to her and then winked at her before disappearing. Gabriella smiled and took a deep breath knowing that everything was going to be ok.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

"One minute left of regular intermission and the Ducks are down by one," the announcer was speaking, "Troy Bolton has the puck, he passes to Jason Cross who passes it to Dan Johnson, who then does a turn to pass it back to Troy Bolton who's past the blue line, with White and Kovalchuk on him, so he fakes left, fakes right, and skates around the goal net before going in front of Brodeur, before he takes a shot and SCORE! Troy Bolton just tied up the game and the buzzer went off. It's time for overtime."

"Is your boyfriend always the one that either ties up the game or wins the game?" Ryan looked at Gabriella with a smirk on his face, "Because I mean, he should really let someone else get the credit for winning the game."

"Oh shut up," Gabriella shook her head, "he's just really good and if they wanted the credit for winning the game, they wouldn't pass him the puck so there."

Martha giggled and patted Ryan on the cheek, "She's right, you know."

"Yeah yeah," Ryan rolled her eyes before looking at Gabriella, "you're lucky he's your boyfriend."

"Or what?" She crossed her arms and saw that Ryan had no idea what he was saying, "You know, you haven't changed one bit, with the whole not knowing what to say or what you're talking about and most definitely not making sense. You are definitely like your sister, only she knows when she's rambling."

"Hey!" Sharpay acted offended, "we are nothing alike."

Kelsi looked at Sharpay, "Except the fact, you were born the same day, same year, same hospital, a few minutes apart, have the same hair color, same parents, same love for drama, stop me when you want me to."

"Ugh whatever," Sharpay crossed her arms as she slumped back in her chair while everyone laughed at her.

Zeke chuckled before placing his arm around Sharpay and kissed her on her head, "Aw don't be sad baby, they are just messing with you."

"Yes I know," she giggled, "they love me."

"Sure Shar," Gabriella giggled before looking out onto the ice and smiled when she saw Troy and nodded to her before facing the referee with the puck.

Taylor nudged Gabriella who just giggled. Gabriella watched the referee drop the puck and overtime has begun. Troy was the first to get to the puck and took it away, skating towards Martin Brodeur, the goalie but noticed he had people around him, so he passed the puck to Chad who skated to the back of the goal net. Brodeur **(My favorite hockey player)** was protecting the net. Chad went to the left, passed it to Brandon McMillan, who quickly passed to Troy who was in front of the net, and he quickly shot it in the net at the right side when Brodeur was on the left side and it went in.

Right when that happened, everyone stood up from their seats and cheered. The Mighty Ducks have just won the Stanley Cup. All of the guys on the team jumped out from behind the bench and went to tackle Troy on the ice. They were all cheering while the New Jersey Devils were on the other side waiting for the annual handshakes down the ice.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Troy was skating around the ice with the Cup in his hands. He kissed it once before looking up at the stands but didn't see Gabriella. He saw everyone other than Gabriella which caused him to be confused until Sharpay nodded behind him. He turned around to see Gabriella on the ice with a smile on her face and he smiled skating towards her with the Stanley Cup in hand.

"Congrats, Mighty Duck," Gabriella leaned up to give him a kiss on the cheek, "you were great out there."

"Thanks to you. I was sort of started getting cold feet about the game," Gabriella shook her head, "would you like to kiss the Cup? For old time sakes, like how your Dad used to allow you when you were younger. I mean, I understand if you don't but I just thought…"

Gabriella giggled before nodding her head and leaned over to give a small kiss on the Cup before pulling away from it with a smile on her face. Troy smiled before Chad came over and took it since it was his turn to skate around the ice with it. He turned back to Gabriella before giving her a smile and kissed her forehead.

"I love you."

She smiled as she looked up at him, "I love you too."

Troy noticed some news reporters were waiting for him to come over so he looked at Gabriella, "Would you be up to talking to some reporters with me? I don't think I could do it without you and you do have some experience with them since you have been in this situation before."

"Sure, we're in this together right?" Gabriella took Troy's hand and he gave her a small smile before skating towards the news reporters.

"Troy Bolton, one of the rookies on the team who won the biggest game of his life," Bob Neumeier spoke to the camera before turning to the happy couple, "Troy, first congratulations."

"Thanks," Troy smiled into the camera, "it meant a lot to win this game."

"Yes having the Mighty Ducks not with the Cup in nine years," Neumeier smiled into his microphone, "what does it mean to the team to win the Cup this year?"

"It meant a lot to this team," he smiled, "not having the Cup here in Anaheim in nine years didn't feel right and I should know, I've watched those three Stanley Cups where they did win it and it just made me want to help out to bring the Cup back and I happened to be a part of it, it meant a lot."

"Yes and those three Stanley Cups were won by the great Greg Montez," Gabriella gave a small smile at the comment as Bob looked at her, "and speaking of the great Greg Montez, we have his beautiful daughter, Gabriella Montez hanging off her rookie boyfriend. How are you doing tonight, Gabriella?"

"I'm doing well, thank you," she gave a small smile, "I'm happy to be here to see Troy and the guys to win the Cup after nine years and I know four of the guys who are probably the most ecstatic and those are Coach Ryan and the rest of the coaching staff, since they were a part of the 2002 Championship team with my father which was the last Cup here until now. So I'm doing really well tonight."

"That's great to hear," Bob Neumeier gave her a smile, "I know you will probably be asked this question a lot in the next week but I thought I would be the first. How does it feel to know that your boyfriend and his team were the Mighty Ducks that brought the Cup back in Anaheim since the last time it was here, it was your father speaking to us, with you actually?"

"Honestly, I couldn't picture a better team to bring the Cup back," she gave a small smile, "I think my father would have been proud to know that it was these guys and also to know that it was his coach and three of his friends who helped bring them here. He would have been sitting with me and my friends watching them from our seats."

"Before she continues, I have one thing to say," Troy looked at Bob and Gabriella who had confusion on her face before he skated slowly away and took one of the microphones that worked throughout the arena, "Hey fans, I have one thing to say about this Stanley Cup and I think the rest of the guys would agree of what I have to say," the fans cheered and Troy looked at the team and they all nodded knowing what was going to happen so he looked at the banners, "before they add the new 2011 Stanley Cup banner with the others, we want to show you all a banner we thought fit perfectly for this celebration."

Troy nodded towards someone and they nodded before revealing a new banner that had Greg Montez's face on there with the words Thank You Greg, in bolded letters. Gabriella turned to see the banner just when everyone else saw it and this caused tears to come in her eyes before she looked at Troy who had a small smile on his face.

"We all know what happened eight years ago and why the Cup hasn't been here in nine years," Troy looked around the arena, "The team and I thought it was only right to dedicate this Stanley Cup to the great player himself, Greg Montez and of course his daughter, Gabriella Montez," the whole arena cheered and if people weren't standing up already, they were and Troy spoke one more time as the guys lifted the Stanley Cup above their heads, "Thank You Greg Montez."

Everyone cheered louder after he said that. Troy motioned Gabriella to come over by him. She looked at Bob Neumeier who gave her a nod. Gabriella gave him a small smile before wiping some tears away before she went over to Troy who gave her a hug and a kiss on her forehead. Gabriella looked up at him and mouthed 'I love you' and she smiled giving him another hug.

"Gabriella?" Gabriella pulled away and turned to see Mr. Johnson standing there, "You're father would be proud of you and I have a feeling he's here with us right now."

Gabriella gave him a nod, "He is. I saw him before the game in the 2002 banner and he gave me a wink and I knew they were going to win the game. My Dad never truly left."

"And that's why I pushed you that day," Mr. Johnson gave her a smile, "Have fun. This is your day too not just the guys."

Gabriella gave him a small smile before turning towards Troy, "How did you…?"

"I talked to the guys after the game we went up three games and they agreed that we should do that," he smiled, "so we did. I wanted you to realize that, like Mr. Johnson said, it's your day too, not just ours. Yes, there is probably still going to be bumps along the way in your life but at least you got past this bump in a good way."

"You're too amazing," she gave him a smile before wrapping her arms around his neck, "I love you, Troy Bolton."

Troy smiled placing his arms around her waist, "And I love you, Gabriella Montez."

Gabriella smiled as she saw Troy leaning down with his eyes close which caused her to close her eyes awaiting to feel the lips of the guy she loved so much. When they eventually touched, she could feel the lights on them but right now, she really didn't care because like they said, it was her day too and nothing was going to get in the way of it, at least not right now.

**So what did you think? I loved this chapter. It shows that Gabriella is still not totally over her father's death but she's getting there. I don't know what else to say, other than I hoped you like this chapter. Please leave a review. Thank you!**


	12. Gabriella's Birthday

**Chapter 12**

**Gabriella's Birthday**

"Australia?" Gabriella looked at the airplane tickets in her hand shocked before looking at Troy, "Is this for real?"

Troy chuckled before giving her a kiss on the cheek, "Well it's your birthday and this is my present for you."

"I've never been to Australia before," she gave him a peck on the lips, "thank you."

"You're more than welcome," Troy smiled, "now who are you going to take with you?"

"Hmm," Gabriella giggled as she pretended to think, "I guess I'll take Sharpay, Zeke, and oh maybe that guy Ryan on your team."

Troy shook his head and started poking her sides, "You're not that funny now say who you really are going to bring with you."

"Ok ok," Gabriella giggled as he stopped poking her, "Sharpay, Zeke, and of course my handsome boyfriend who won the Stanley Cup for the Mighty Ducks."

"That's my girl," he smiled before placing his arm around her shoulders, "We live in a few days, you think that will be enough time for you to pack."

"A few days?" Gabriella gasped as she looked at the date on the tickets before throwing Troy's arm away from her, "I have to let Sharpay and Zeke know. Sharpay will take longer than me which will take a couple days. Why did you wait until today to tell me? Ugh what kind of boyfriend are you?"

Troy just chuckled as he watched his girlfriend freak out and went into her closet to grab her suitcase, "Babe relax, it's your birthday. You can do that later, right now you need to get ready because you and I are going out."

"Ok fine," Gabriella placed the suitcase on her bed, "Where are we going?"

He gave her a smile, "It's a surprise."

"Ugh of course it is," she groaned, "How am I supposed to know what to wear?"

Troy stood up from Gabriella's bed before walking over to her closet as he looked through it before he grabbed an outfit **(the link of the picture is on my profile page)** and brought it over to Gabriella, "Wear this."

"Oh fancy with a little clubby look to it," Gabriella then smiled before taking the outfit, "I'll be ready in an hour. Is that fast enough?"

"Coming from you," he chuckled, "yes that's fast enough."

Gabriella stuck her tongue out at her boyfriend before leaving her room to go in the bathroom. Troy just chuckled as he shook his head and then went over to Gabriella's bed, throwing the covers off seeing his outfit that he was going to wear. **(This is also on my profile page)** He started taking his clothes off and putting his outfit on.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Gabriella looked at Troy as they were sitting in the back of limo, "Where are we going?"

"You'll see," he gave her a smile as he took her hand, "just relax. You're 22 today, this is your day."

"Yeah but I would like to know what I'm doing," she giggled as she saw Troy roll his eyes, "not even a hint?"

Troy sighed looking at her, "We're going to a club."

"Ok," Gabriella smiled nodding her head, "you know, you're cute when you try to keep a secret."

"Hey I'm cute all the time," he gave her a kiss on her cheek and whispered huskily in her ear, "just ask your eyes that are on me all the time."

Gabriella felt chills going down her spine as she sighed before looking at him, "Ok, you are cute all the time."

"I thought so," Troy chuckled as he saw Gabriella shake her head before the limo stopped, "We're here."

"Finally," Gabriella sighed in relief which caused Troy to chuckle, "stop laughing at me. Who knows where this limo could drive us to?"

"I would've been with you and not let anything happen to you," he smiled as the limo driver opened their door and Troy stepped out, then turned towards the limo and held his hand out for the birthday girl.

Gabriella smiled as she placed her legs outside and then accepted Troy's hand who pulled her up. The limo driver closed the door as a few, what looked like security came up to them. Gabriella looked at Troy who gave her a nod to reassure her that it was ok. She smiled as they started to walk around a corner. There, she saw paparazzi hanging around the entrance which caused her to worry a little but Troy gave her hand a slight squeeze which caused her to look up at him. Troy nodded to a door that was opened and she smiled knowing they were going to sneak in the back way. As they did this, the lights were off which caused her to be really confused. But a few seconds later, the lights went on and a bunch of people jumped out yelling 'Surprise!' with also balloons around the club and signs up.

Gabriella looked at Troy, "You did this?"

"Well I had a little help but yeah," he smiled kissing her cheek, "this is your night."

Gabriella turned towards him placing her arms around his neck before whispering, "I love you, Troy Bolton."

"I love you too, Gabriella Montez," he smiled as he placed his arms around her waist and leaned in to capture her lips with his in a passionate kiss even though they knew people were watching them, they didn't really care right at that moment.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

"We're going to Australia!" Sharpay squealed and brought her hands together clapping.

Gabriella giggled before she looked at her other friends, "I wish I could take all of you but I only got four tickets and…"

"Gabs," Kelsi giggled, "we know how close you and Sharpay are, also we can tell how close Troy and Zeke became over the past months. It's fine and besides, we were all planning to go on our own vacation and also getting the obvious people together."

Sharpay giggled knowing who she was talking about, "Oh you mean, Chad and Taylor, as well as Jason and Martha?"

"What?" Both Taylor and Martha looked at them.

Gabriella giggled, "Girls, we all see it. You would look so cute with Chad and you would look so cute with Jason. I talked to the both of them and every time, I even mention either one of your names to them, they light up. It's kind of cute."

"Awe," Kelsi giggled as the two girls looked at each other and blushed, "oh and speaking of the boys. Here they all come now."

**Just wanted to let you know. It's not just only Gabriella's friends that are at her party. It's also family, hockey guys, and others. I'm just focusing on the friends for this chapter because that would be so many people and you try, trying to remember everyone's name…lol…Anyways, back to the story.**

"Hey ladies," Troy smiled before placing his arms around Gabriella's neck grabbing her hands **(like the scene where Troy and Chad go see Taylor and Gabriella while they are working on the yearbook in High School Musical 3)** and placed a kiss on her cheek, "what are we talking about over here?"

Sharpay smirked a little, "Oh you know, Australia, Gabriella's birthday, and maybe guys."

Zeke went over to Sharpay, "Oh and what about guys?"

"Oh just who Martha and Taylor should go out with," Kelsi giggled and leaned back into Ryan.

Martha and Taylor glared at the two of them. Gabriella giggled as she saw Chad and Jason's faces which were both frowning. Sharpay smirked at the two of them.

"Those two guys also happened to be in this very room," all the girls and guys started laughing at the four of their faces that were blushing.

"Taylor, can you accompany me to the bathroom like right now?" Martha glared at everyone at the table.

Taylor also was glaring at them, "Sure."

The two girls left the table which caused Chad and Jason to be alone with the matchmakers and Gabriella was the first to speak up, "You know, you two guys are cute and you know who else are cute?"

The two guys shook their heads a little afraid what was going to happen, the Kelsi smiled, "Taylor and Martha."

Chad and Jason both blushed at that which caused the girls to giggle and their boyfriends rolling their eyes when Sharpay spoke up, "You two should totally ask them out."

"Oh you know what I just realize?" Chad looked at Jason, "we uh forgot to tip the bartender."

"We did?" Chad gave him a look that caused him to be aware of what he was doing, "Oh right, we did."

The two of them walked away quickly which caused the girls all to giggle but then Troy placed his head in the crook of Gabriella's neck, "You girls need to stop trying to match them up."

"Stay out of it, Bolton," Sharpay glared at him, "I am the queen of matchmaking. You see Kelsi and my brother, I brought them together. I brought many of the couples from our high school together and are still very much together. Zeke and I are together because I was the one who asked him out. Also for your very own relationship, if it wasn't for me who brought Gabriella to the hockey game, gave her your table at the diner, gave her the day off when you came back, you two would not be together right now. So Bolton, I would stay quiet if I were of you because I can end relationships as well."

"Woh," he tightened his grip around Gabriella, "she won't leave me just because you tell her to."

Gabriella winked at Sharpay who smirked because she's going to enjoy this part, "Gabriella Anne Montez, I don't like how Troy Bolton is treating you right now. Tell him to get his filthy hands off of you and walk away from him, this instant and go dance with that guy over there on the dance floor."

"Well I guess I have to," she started loosening Troy's arms around from her trying to hold back her laughter and acted seriously, "Sorry Troy but I don't like the way you have been treating me. I think we need a break. I'm sorry."

Gabriella got off the stool and gave Troy a kiss on his cheek who was looking shocked. She then, walked over to the dance floor and started dancing with the guy, Sharpay told her too. Troy watched her in shock before looking at Sharpay who had a smirk on her face.

"You realize what you just did?" Troy glared at her, "You made her break up with me. I love that woman and you made her dump me!"

Sharpay giggled pretending to feel bad, "Oh I'm sorry Troy. I guess I am the queen of matchmaking and the relationship ending. I didn't actually think she would do that. Will you ever forgive me?"

"No but I am going to get my girl back," Troy was about to walk to the dance floor but turned to see Gabriella and the guy she was dancing with standing right in front of him, "Dude, get away from my girl."

"Michael, I would like to introduce you to my boyfriend, Troy Bolton. Troy, sweetie, I would like to introduce you to my cousin, Michael," Gabriella giggled as she saw Troy's face, "you didn't actually think I really broke up with, did you?"

"What?" Troy gulped and the whole table laughed, "Of course not."

"Sure babe. It was just for fun," she giggled and looked at Michael, "you can go back to dancing with your girlfriend and thank you for coming to my birthday party."

"No probably baby cuz," he smiled before looking at Troy, "nice to meet you."

"Yeah uh, you too," Troy said before Michael walked away, "that wasn't funny, Montez."

"I had to help my girl out," Gabriella giggled before placing her arms around her neck, "I love you, I would never leave you like that."

"You will never leave me," Troy smiled as he leaned down to capture her lips with his.

Taylor and Martha got back to the table and Taylor grew confused, "What did we miss?"

"Oh just me playing a prank on Troy Bolton," Sharpay giggled, "I love Gabriella's birthdays. They are always the best!"

"You got that right babe," Zeke smiled as he sat in the stool next to her as Chad and Jason came back over to the table as well.

Gabriella pulled away from Troy before sitting back on her stool. Troy went back into the position he was in before they played the prank. The rest of the night was full of fun, just what Gabriella needed. All she needed was a night out with her friends, family, and Troy. Next, she was going to be in Australia for vacation. This was definitely her happiest year she has had in a very long time.

**So what did you think? Do you want Chad and Taylor together? Do you want Martha and Jason together? Are you excited for Gabriella's vacation to Australia? I know a lot of you are probably wondering where the drama, I promised is. Well, honestly I don't know when that chapter will be coming out. Since hockey is on break right now, in the story, there will be no drama until the next season of hockey. I think. Unless I come up with something. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review. Thank you.**

**I want to let you all know that I will be moving my unfinished YouTube series here since I don't really have time to make videos anymore. So if you could, please check out those stories as well, you should watch the first parts on my YouTube channel first so you know where there stories are at. The stories, if you want to get a head start, are Invisible, I Fell in Love With the Substitute, The Reason, and Through Time. My YouTube link is on my profile page. **


	13. Vacation: Part 1

**Here comes the Vacation chapter. I have to warn you, I don't know anything about Australia except about kangaroos and koala bears, also their version of football. But, other than that, nothing. But this isn't really going to be about Australia, it's mainly about the two couples. This is also a two-part chapter and this is the first part. I hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 13**

**Vacation (Part 1)**

Sharpay looked at Gabriella and was impatiently stomping her feet, "Where are they?"

"Shar," Gabriella shook her head, "Troy just called saying they were on their way, so please be patient."

"Ugh," Sharpay huffed as she crossed her arms and plopped back into the couch, "How could you be so calm about this? We're going to Australia for two whole weeks!"

Gabriella rolled her eyes at her best friend, "I am excited but not impatient. Australia isn't going anywhere and Troy said he rented his own private plane for us which means it can't leave without us. So calm down!"

Sharpay sighed, "I'm sorry. I'm just really excited for this vacation."

Gabriella sighed but then jumped up when she heard a knock on the door before she ran over to it and opened it quickly and hugged Troy tightly, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Troy looked at her confused but chuckled down at his girlfriend, "What's wrong, angel?"

"She is!" Gabriella pointed at Sharpay who was checking over the suitcases, "She was complaining for the past half hour of where you two morons were, her words, not mine."

Zeke walked in the apartment, "So I'm a moron, sweetie?"

"When you're not here on time," Sharpay glared at him, "Yes you are!"

"Blah blah blah I love you too."

Troy chuckled as the two bickered before looking at Gabriella, "Why did you choose them to come with us?"

"Because for some reason, they are my two main best friends," she shrugged, "it felt like I had to choose them."

He chuckled again before pecking her lips and then looked at the other couple in the apartment, "So whenever you two stop arguing, we can go."

"Finally!" Sharpay squealed and then looked at her boyfriend, "Sweetie, will you be a doll and carry my bags for me?"

Zeke slightly rolled his eyes before kissing her cheek, "Sure dear."

"Gabs, would you like for me to carry your bags?" Troy gave her a smiled as he asked.

"Hmm maybe a couple bags," Gabriella gave him a kiss on the cheek when she walked over to grab her purse and a rolling suitcase, "I got these two."

Zeke saw this and groaned, "Shar, why can't you carry at least one bag?"

"Because Zekey," she gave him a sweet smile before giggling and grabbed a rolling bag as well, "I got this. Don't worry, I'll help you since you need your precious hands to make me my cookies."

"That my dear is correct," he rolled his eyes as they four of them started heading out of the apartment, "who is going to lock the apartment?"

"I will," Gabriella smiled at the three of them, "you can keep going, I'll catch up."

Sharpay and Zeke smiled at her before walking down the hall. Troy stayed with Gabriella as she locked the door. She turned around and smiled when she saw Troy still standing there with her bags with a smile on his face. Gabriella then grabbed a hold of the bag she was rolling and they started walking down the hall as well.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

"Dude we're in a limo," Zeke looked at Troy amazed.

Troy chuckled as he had his arm around Gabriella's shoulders, "I told you guys, you were going to live in the high life for the next two weeks even though this is also sort of new to me as well since I've never really lived in high life that long."

Sharpay smiled, "Thanks for inviting us."

"That was all up to Gabriella," he smiled down at Gabriella, "they were her birthday presents."

"Well then," Sharpay looked at her best friend, "thank you for inviting us, bestie."

"No problem," she gave them a small smile before pointing her finger at the two of them, "Don't make me regret my decision."

"Don't worry, we won't," Zeke gave her a sweet smile, "at least I won't."

Gabriella rolled her eyes as she cuddled to Troy's side. Troy smiled as he moved his arm down to around her waist but then places a kiss on top of her head which caused her to smile and look up at him. Troy smiled before mouthing 'I love you' before leaning down and kisses her lips before pulling away slowly to see a smile on her face.

Sharpay smiled at how cute those two were, "You know Troy, you sort of forgot to do something."

"Like what?" Troy looked at her confused, same as Gabriella.

"You forgot to thank me for bringing you and my darling best friend together," she gave them both a smile, "I mean, I did bring her to the game that nice, Coach Ryan saw her, he brought the team to the diner, the next day, I gave her your table to work, then she went to the arena on her own after a jog, she had her first step towards recovery, you came to the diner to see if she was ok, I gave her a day off to talk to you, then we all went to the arena for an old time game with the old men like she and I used to when we were younger, and then you asked her out and now look at you two, it was like match made in heaven and it was never going to happen if I didn't bring her to that game, that night."

"Wow," Troy chuckled at Sharpay but then smiled, "Thank you. Happy now?"

"Yes…Yes I am," she giggled as she saw Gabriella shake her head placing her head on his chest, "oh you love me Gabriella Anne Montez, don't give me that look. You also have to thank me for pushing you to go the game that night."

"You didn't push me, you used me sort of," she shook her head, "but thank you."

"Now that's all settled," Sharpay smiled happily, "When are we getting to the airport?"

Troy looked out the window and smiled looking at the three of them, "Right now."

They all felt the limo stop moving which caused them all to smile. Sharpay looked like she was about to jump out of the car but Zeke stopped her. The driver of the limo opened the door for them and as they stepped out, they saw that they were on the runway. They then looked forward and saw a small jet and they smiled widely.

"So are we ready for the best trip of our lifetime?" Troy looked his friends and girlfriend who all nodded, "Well then, let's go."

The two couples walked towards the jet and was ready for the best two weeks of their lives. The driver and some workers at the airport took their bags out of the limo and was placing them on the jet. It took 20 minutes to do this and then the jet lifted off. Next stop: Australia.

**Well this is part one of the Vacation chapter. I'm not exactly sure what to do on their vacation yet so that's why I made it in two parts so it can show them hanging out on their way to Australia. I was going to do the jet scenes but that could get a little boring. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter either way. Please leave a review. Thank you!**


	14. Vacation: Part 2

**Ok before I write the next chapter, I wanted to know, do you still want me to do this story? Because I haven't been getting as many reviews as I used to. I need to know if you are still interested in this story. I know there hasn't been much drama but the main thing is coming up soon and I want to get to that part but I won't if you want me to stop. Just let me know if you want me to keep going or not. I'm enjoying writing this story but I don't know if I would want to keep going if you don't want me to. Just let me know what you want. Thank you. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Oh and also please go check out my new story – Crossroads, it is based on the movie with Britney Spears. Also read my other stories that I have continued from my YouTube account. I love you guys. Enjoy this next chapter. I have decided to make it into a three parter for the Vacation because I don't want it to get boring which I hope it's not to you. Don't worry there will be a chapter where there is a lot of drama. I'm just not at that point yet. **

**Chapter 14**

**Vacation (Part 2)**

"This is the hotel, we're staying at?" Sharpay looked surprised at the hotel in front of her, "This is huge!"

"Don't mind her," Gabriella smiled at Troy, "she still doesn't understand the high life yet even though she used to sort of live it since she's my best friend."

Troy smiled at his girlfriend, "It's ok."

"So are we going to go in," Zeke looked at the three of them, "or just stand out here and look at the hotel?"

Troy chuckled before calling over a bellhop," Hey, we are going to check in so could you bring our bags to our room?"

"Yes sir," the bellhop nodded, "What are the rooms under?"

Troy smiled, "Bolton."

"Ok, the main desk is straight through the front doors, check in there and go to your rooms and I'll be there waiting."

"Thanks mate," Troy chuckled as he and the others walked in the hotel and they were looking at him like he was crazy, "What? Australians basically always finish their sentences with the word mate."

Gabriella giggled, "Whatever you say, Sharpay and I are going to go sit down while you boys check us in."

Sharpay smiled as they walked over to some chairs that were in the lobby, "Can you believe that we're actually here, in Australia?"

"I know," Gabriella nodded looking around, "I can't believe it. The farthest I've gone from California was New Jersey when my Dad had a game there over winter break."

"Well we're here and for two weeks."

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Troy opened the door of their hotel room and walked in followed by a stunned Gabriella. She looked around the room as Troy helped the bellhop with their bags and tipped him before closing the door. He turned around and smiled as he saw Gabriella amazed.

"Like it?"

Gabriella turned around, "It's amazing and a suite?"

"Well yeah," Troy nodded with a smile, "I just thought since we're trying to live the high life these next two weeks, we can have suites plus we are celebrating your birthday. I wanted to make it special."

"You already have," she smiled as she walked up to him placing her arms around his neck, "just being here with you is special enough."

Troy smiled as he placed his hands on her hips, "I love you."

"I love you too," she smiled as Troy leaned down and was about to touch her lips.

"Can you believe that we're in suites?" Sharpay barged through the connecting door looking at the couple before smiling apologetically and backed into her own room closing the door but not before they heard her, "I love you Australia already."

Gabriella gave Troy a look, "You booked two connecting suites?"

"I thought it was a good idea at the time," he shrugged before pulling away and walked over to the door and locked it," we can always lock it."

She giggled before sitting down on one of the chairs, "I like the way you think, Bolton."

"I thought you would," he chuckled as he walked over to her placing his hands on each chair's armrest before leaning down and has his face close to hers whispering, "I never got my kiss."

"Wasn't my fault," Gabriella giggled crossing her arms.

Troy chuckled moving his head in closer, "I bet you can't resist kissing me right here, right now at this moment."

Gabriella placed her hands on each side of his face, "Kiss me."

Troy smiled before pulling away from her, "Nah."

"You're so not fair, Bolton."

He chuckled before walking over to the suitcases and started unpacking. Gabriella shook her head giggling at her boyfriend as she looked around the room. She couldn't believe how happy she was and that she was with Troy Bolton who she loves in Australia.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

"This is the life," Sharpay happily sighed as she was lying on a beach chair near the pool looking at Gabriella, "this just makes me even happier that I brought you that hockey game."

"Oh so now this is all about you," Gabriella giggled, "but yeah I'm happy you did too."

"Are you ladies going to just lie around all day?" They looked to see their boyfriends walking over to them, "I mean, we're in Australia. There is so much more we could do."

Zeke nodded in agreement, "What he said."

Gabriella looked at Sharpay, "They're right, Shar."

"I know," Sharpay and Gabriella started getting up, "when did guys get smart all of the sudden?"

They winked at Zeke before he walked over to Gabriella placing his arm around her waist, "Ever since we got the two most beautiful and smartest ladies in the world as our girlfriends."

"Charming," Sharpay rolled her eyes before looking at her friend, "You're not really going to fall for that, are you Gabs?"

Troy then kissed Gabriella's cheek before she smiled looking at Gabriella, "Sorry Shar, but look how cute he is and we are the most beautiful and smartest girls in their world so it's kind of true, plus look at Zeke, he wouldn't be able to live without you."

Sharpay looked at Zeke who gave her a cute smile and she then smiled, "What do you guys want to do?"

Zeke's smile got bigger as Troy nodded his head and Zeke looked at the girls, "Well there's this Australian football game going on and Troy and I thought it would be cool to see how they play their version of football."

"Of course," Sharpay groaned, "sports."

"Please," Troy leaned down and gave Gabriella another kiss on her cheek before whispering in her ear, "I love you and I have a big surprise for you later tonight if we go watch the game and I think you're going to love it."

Gabriella smiled and she saw Sharpay's face and shaking head, "I guess it could be fun."

"What?" Sharpay looked at her shocked and then glared at Troy, "What did you say to her to make her agree?"

Troy shrugged, "Just that I loved her very much."

Sharpay looked at Zeke, "Are you going to say anything to get me to agree?"

"No need because I know you wouldn't want to stay here all by yourself babe," he gave her a charming smile until she glared at him, "ok I'll give you a massage from head to toe for about an hour tonight and run you a nice warm bubbly bath."

Sharpay smiled brightly, "Ok I'll agree on going to this football game."

"Sweet," Troy chuckled before looking at Zeke, "Man, I told you it was going to work."

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Sharpay sighed in boredom, "Is this game over yet?"

Gabriella looked at Sharpay giggling, "There's two minutes left."

"Finally," she sighed again, "I just want tonight to happen already."

"So do I," Gabriella smiled as she looked at Troy and whispered to Sharpay, "he has a surprise for me."

Sharpay smiled, "Awe he's such a romantic guy."

"Which is one of the reasons why I love him."

Troy overheard them talking and smiled as he turned towards them, "And what are those other reasons?"

"I'm not saying," Gabriella giggled seeing his face, "I'll tell you later, now stop pouting."

"Fine," Troy sighed before looking back out to the field, "but I will get it out of you."

Gabriella giggled again, "I'm sure you will."

Sharpay giggled watching the two interact with each other. She knew her best friend was happy. Right now, nothing could possibly ruin their relationship or her happiness, at least she wasn't going to allow it happen to her.

"Gabriella?"

Gabriella looked up and was shocked to see the person in front of her, "Sam?"

"Oh my God, it really is you," Sam bent down and gave her a hug then pulled back and saw Sharpay, "Oh hey Sharpay."

Sharpay crossed her arms giving him a look, "Johnson."

Sam looked back at Gabriella, "What are you doing here?"

"On vacation," she gave him a fake smile, "with Sharpay, Zeke, and my boyfriend."

"Oh," Sam looked at the guy next to her, "so you have a boyfriend?"

"Yes she does, "they looked at Sharpay, "so why don't you go run off before you do anything you will regret because I know what you're thinking, Johnson and you're going to do anything. So shoo shoo, I believe there's a girl waiting to get her heart broken."

Gabriella's eyes widened a little as she looked at Sharpay before looking at Sam, "Sam this is Troy. Troy this is Sam."

"It's nice to meet you," Troy put his hand out.

"Yeah you too," he nodded before looking at the Gabriella, "well you look great but then again you always looked great but I guess I better get going."

Gabriella nodded, "Bye Sam."

"Bye Gabriella," he gave her a smile before walking away.

Troy looked at Gabriella confused, "Who was that?"

Before Gabriella could answer, Sharpay answered for her, "The two-timing loser who thought could get away with breaking my best friend's heart, oh but he was so wrong and he is not going to do it again!"

"Shar, we get it," Gabriella sighed before looking at Troy, "he's my ex-boyfriend."

Troy's eyes widened a little bit, "Oh."

"I never loved him," Gabriella gave him a reassurance smile before placing a kiss on his cheek, "but I do love you."

Troy smiled, "Good because I love you."

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Gabriella looked at Troy confused, "Where are we going?"

He gave her a smile, "Like I said, it's a surprise."

"Fine," she sighed, "and besides how do you know where we're going if you never been to Australia before?"

"Oh believe me," he gave her a small smirk, "I have connections."

Gabriella giggled up at him, "I'm sure you do."

"So tell me, who is your favorite country singer?"

She looked at him confused, "You know it's Keith Urban."

"And where did he come from before he moved to the United States?" Troy chuckled as he saw Gabriella's face.

"Australia?" Gabriella's eyes widened a little when she saw his face, "No way."

Troy gave her a smile when they stopped walking and then a guy came up to them, "I'm Troy Bolton, I believe there is a table for four waiting for us?"

"Oh yes," the man smiled, "your friends are already here."

Gabriella looked at Troy, "Friends?"

Troy chuckled before looking at the man, "Where are we sitting, mate?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes at her boyfriend before the man said, "Please follow me as I take you to your table in the VIP section."

"What is this place?" Gabriella looked at Troy, "Why does it have a VIP section? Where are we?"

Troy just gave her a smile before leading her towards the man to follow him. She sighed knowing she wasn't getting anything out of him but wondered who their friends were. Was it Keith Urban? It couldn't be, right? She shook her head knowing she was going to find out soon and she was right because right when they got to their table, her mouth went open. Troy looked at Gabriella's expression and smiled.

"That's…" Gabriella was too shocked to speak when she looked at Troy.

Troy nodded with a smile as he led her over to the table, "Hello Keith and Nicole, it's nice to see you two again."

"Yes you too, Troy," Keith and Nicole stood up from the table and Keith looked at Gabriella, "This must be the girl you told us about."

"Yes this is my girlfriend, Gabriella," he smiled as he placed his hand on the lower back of Gabriella, "Sweetie, this is Keith Urban and Nicole Kidman."

"It's so nice to meet the two of you," Gabriella shook both of their hands, "I'm a big fan of the both of you."

Nicole gave her a sweet smile, "It's nice to meet you too. How about we sit and get this evening started?"

Troy nodded before pulling Gabriella's seat out for her. She gave him a smile before sitting down and then he sat down next to her. As Keith and Nicole sat back down in their own seats, Gabriella leaned over and gave Troy a kiss on his cheek.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

"It was very nice meeting you Gabriella," Nicole pulled back from their hug, "I hope we see each other again, maybe work together on the big screen?"

Gabriella gave her a sweet smile, "That would be amazing but I don't know if I want to go into acting."

"Well if you get interested," Nicole reached in her pocket and took out a piece of paper, "here's my number. Call me and I will help you get into the business."

"Wow thank you," she smiled taking the paper, "I might actually take you up on that offer."

Nicole gave her another smile and they turned to see their husband and boyfriend giving each other handshakes and a laugh. They looked at each other and shrugged knowing it was probably a guy thing.

Troy turned and saw the girls looking at them before he walked over to the side of Gabriella taking her hand, "We should probably head out. It's been a long day."

"Ok well it was a nice evening," Nicole smiled as Keith placed his arm around her waist, "Remember what I said Gabriella."

Gabriella nodded, "We'll see you soon."

"Bye mates," Troy smiled as he said that which caused Gabriella to roll her eyes again.

"Troy," Keith shook his head, "stop trying to be Australian. It's not good on you."

"Ok fine, I think my girlfriend and friends will be happy that I won't say that again," he nudged Gabriella who nodded with a big smile on her face before he looked back at the married couple, "We'll see you soon."

They all gave each other a smile before going their separate ways. Troy looked down at Gabriella who had a big smile on her face. He loved that smile. For the past four months, that's all he saw and hoped that he would always see that smile. He knew it was still soon to know but he had this feeling, he knew that she was the one. The one he was going to marry, the one who was going to have his babies, the one he's going live out his life with, and he realized this during dinner when he saw Nicole and Keith react with each other. It was just like how they react to each other, was it possible to have fallen in love so fast? Yes, they have said they loved each other but this was different, it was a different kind of love, it was love that could last forever.

"Are you ok?" Troy shook his head to clear his mind as he looked down nodding at his girlfriend, "What's on your mind, mighty duck?"

He shook his head leaning down placing a kiss on her lips before pulling back with a smile on his face, "Just thinking about how much I love you and being here with you in Australia is probably the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"Awe I love you too," she smiled placing her head on his shoulder as they kept walking.

Troy placed his arm around Gabriella's waist placing a kiss on her head as they walked. He liked this moment. He hoped this moment could last forever, maybe it would. He had things to think about. Yes, they were young but they were in love. Yes, they have only been going out for four months but people have gotten married after the first date. Marriage? That's a big step in a couple's future. _Let's just get through the vacation first._ He smiled down at the girl on his side. _Perfect. _

**So what did you think? I hoped you enjoyed this. Is Troy already thinking about marriage or is it just a thing? Wow, Keith Urban and Nicole Kidman, that's big…lol…Will Gabriella go with what Nicole said about being and actress? There will be another part to the vacation. I hope you still like this story because I do. Oh and also please leave a review. Thank you!**


	15. Vacation: Part 3

**Hey guys. I had one thing to say: Thank you! …lol…Did I worry you? I wanted to thank you for the reviews on the last chapter after I asked for them. I was pleased at the turn out and I wanted to let you all know that I have decided to keep going on with this story. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. This will be the last part of the Vacation chapters. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 15**

**Vacation (Part 3)**

Sharpay sighed as she plopped on the couch, "I can't believe this vacation is almost over. I don't want it to ever end."

"I know what you mean," Gabriella looked at her, "There are only a few days left until we have to go home."

"Well we're going to have to make the best of it," Sharpay smiled, "So have you thought about what Nicole Kidman has told you?"

Gabriella nodded, "But I think I'm going to wait a few months and see how I feel about it then because I still don't know."

"It's cool," Sharpay gave her another smile, "Where are the boys?"

"They said they had to go do something."

"Wonder what that something is," Sharpay sighed, "you want to go hang by the pool and work on our tans? We need to go back to the states looking like we actually went on vacation."

"Sure let me go put my bikini on," Gabriella got up from the couch walking over to the connecting doors and walked through it to her suite and she noticed two bodies in the room, "What are you two doing?"

The two people turned around and one spoke, "You were supposed to be hanging by the pool."

"I came to grab my bikini," she crossed her arms, "it still doesn't tell me anything Troy. Why are you here? Weren't you two out doing something?"

Troy looked at Zeke before looking at his girlfriend again, "We did but we were going to continue it here and we weren't expecting you to still be here so if you don't mind…"

"Alright, alright," she gave him a look before walking over to the dresser grabbing her bikini, then turned around seeing that she was being watched, "Seriously, what is up with you two?"

"Nothing," Zeke shook his head trying to convince her.

Gabriella shook her head before walking over to the door but then turned around, "This nothing better have something to do with us or you two will be in trouble."

Troy gave her a cute smile before waving to her which caused her to roll her eyes as she went into Sharpay's room, "Our boyfriends are seriously up to something."

"What makes you think that?" Sharpay came out of the bathroom, "You're not wearing the bikini."

"No I'm not because I ran into our boyfriends in my room who were acting weird," Gabriella shook her head, "they basically threw me out of the room and wouldn't tell me what's going on."

Sharpay shrugged, "Those two are not good together."

"Ya think?" Gabriella giggled, "I told them that this nothing better have something to do with us and Troy just smiled and waved to me. This is going to drive me crazy."

Sharpay shook her head, "Well get that bikini on and let's get down to the pool and you can let it drive you crazy while we're down there."

"Fine," Gabriella walked to Sharpay's bathroom and changed into her bikini before coming out of the bathroom with a cover over her, "You ready?"

Sharpay looked at her nodding her head as she grabbed her bag. Gabriella smiled as they walked to the door and stepped out to the hallway. They both looked at the door next to them which has opened and the heads of their boyfriends stuck out. Each of them winked at their girlfriend which made Gabriella to groan and she turned and started walking down the hall with Sharpay following. Troy and Zeke just chuckled before going back to the room finishing up what they were working on.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Sharpay and Gabriella were both heading back to their own rooms after both of them received a text from their boyfriends. Gabriella was hoping this was going to explain why they were acting weird before. She walked into her room looking around until she spotted a dress on the bed with a note on it. Gabriella took the ride and started reading it.

_Hey beautiful,_

_I know Zeke and I probably drove you crazy but don't worry, it will be worth it. There is a dress on the bed, please put it on and get ready. Then you and Sharpay will have a ride waiting for you in front of the hotel which will bring you to us. I love you._

_3 Troy_

Gabriella smiled slightly as she placed the note on the bed and picked up the dress to look it over. It was perfect. She went to the bathroom to change, do her hair and make-up. She wanted to look nice even though she knows Troy will say she's beautiful no matter what. She smiled at herself in the mirror and nodded before walking out of the bathroom but almost jumped when she saw Sharpay standing there.

"Oh my God," Gabriella placed her hand on her chest, "Don't do that to me."

Sharpay giggled before looking her over, "Wow Gabs, you look hot, Troy definitely picked out a good one for you."

"Thanks," she looked over Sharpay, "and I should say Zeke did well as well."

"Who knew our boys knew how to pick out clothes?" Sharpay and Gabriella laughed at that comment Sharpay made.

Gabriella looked at her phone before looking at Sharpay, "I guess we should start heading out and find this ride that our boys have for us and to find out what they have been up to."

Sharpay giggled again, "I know how you have been all day so let's go."

Gabriella smiled as she grabbed her purse and the two girls in dresses were on their way to find out what their boyfriends had planned for them. **(If you want to see the dresses, go to my profile page)** They walked out of the room and down the hall, down the elevator, and out to the front of the hotel. Once they were out there, both of their mouths were opened. In front of them was a black stretched limo. They looked at each other before looking at the limo again and the driver smiled as he opened the back door for them. Both of them walked forward and got in the car as the driver closed the door. Gabriella and Sharpay looked at each other again wanting to know exactly what these boys had planned.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

The limo has stopped which caused the girls to get even more anxious of what was outside of the limo. The driver has opened their door and Sharpay stepped out first and then Gabriella followed her. They both looked forward and realized that they were on a beach with a yacht in front of them.

Gabriella looked at Sharpay, "It's a yacht."

"Uh-huh," Sharpay nodded in disbelief as she looked forward again.

"Ladies," they turned to see the driver stand next to them, "if you walk forward and go on, you will find your gentlemen on the yacht. Both men are in different areas of the boat. Enjoy your evening."

"Thank you," Gabriella nodded as the driver walked away and she looked at Sharpay, "Are you ready?"

Sharpay smiled nodding, "Let's go."

Both girls started moving forward. As they reached the yacht, there was a man there to help them up on it. They both thanked him and said good bye to each other knowing that they weren't going to see each other until the end of their evening. They then went their separate ways looking for their guy. Gabriella found rose pedals on the floor and she started following them until she went around and found the guy she was looking for who was holding a rose in his hand with a smile on his face. She smiled as she walked towards him.

"For you my lady," Troy handed her the rose in his hand, "you look beautiful babe."

"Thank you," she smiled taking the rose, "you look very handsome."

He smiled placing a kiss on her cheek, "if you are wondering what we are doing. This is what we are doing, we will be having dinner and then taking a tour around Australia for the next four hours."

"Really?" Gabriella looked at him disbelief and he nodded, "You drove me nuts today."

Troy chuckled, "I know but that was the plan sweetie so are you hungry?"

"Oh yes," Troy took her hand and pulled out a chair for her and she sat down and he sat on the other side of the table and a waiter came to place their plates on the table, "Wow this looks great."

Troy smiled, "Zeke helped with the cooking."

"Of course he did," she giggled and they started eating their dinner.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

"You know how crazy you made Gabriella today?" Sharpay glared at her boyfriend, "this better be making up you leaving me to deal with her wondering what you two were up to."

Zeke chuckled kissing her cheek, "Believe me, it will."

Sharpay smiled, "I know, it already has. Babe what made you guys think of this?"

"We just wanted to show our girls how much we loved each other and there is one way to do that," she looked at him confused but then he got down on one knee, Sharpay covered her mouth with her hand, "Sharpay Evans, I have known you since well forever. You first were my friend, then the best friend of my best friend, and then I finally became a man and asked you out, which was one of the best things that I have done. It has been six years since that day and I know that I love you and have always loved you. There is just one thing I want to do and that is calling you my wife. So will you do me the honor of allowing me to call you my wife?"

Sharpay had tears in her eyes and she couldn't even speak. She just nodded quickly and Zeke jumped up and they hugged each other. They pulled away as Zeke placed the engagement ring on Sharpay's finger and then they shared a passionate kiss.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Troy and Gabriella were standing against the railing watching the views of Australia around them. Gabriella leaned into Troy's body as he placed an arm around her and placed a kiss on her cheek. He knew it was time to give her his present so he looked down at Gabriella and she looked up at him with confusion written in her face but he just smiled as they turned to face each other.

"Gabriella," Troy started, "we have been dating for four months now and it's been the best four months of my entire life, I don't want it to ever end. Don't worry this isn't a proposal because I know we've been dating a short time but I do promise you that one day I want to ask you to marry me because I love you. I promise you that I will only love you for the rest of my life. I promise you that from this day on, if you ever need anyone, you can come to me. I promise you that I will protect you with my life. If anything ever happens between, I don't ever you to be out of my life even if it is just as friends which I hope will never happen," he reached into his pocket taking out two rings and showed her them, "this is a promise ring for you and I will wear one too. This is a promise that you will be my one and only love. Will you accept this promise ring?"

Gabriella looked at the rings with tears in her eyes before looking up at Troy in his eyes. She nodded her head which made Troy to smile. He took Gabriella's right hand placing it on her ring finger and then he placed his promise ring on his right ring finger. They both looked at their rings before looking at each other before leaning towards each other and captured their lips together in a slow loving kiss that led to a passionate one. They both pulled back and turned to look back out to the front view except this time, Troy wrapped his arms around Gabriella from behind as she leaned against his body and he placed his head on her shoulder.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

"Australia will always be my favorite place to travel to," Sharpay smiled as they were in the lobby of the hotel waiting for Troy to check them out.

Gabriella nodded looking at Sharpay, "A lot of things happened here."

"Yep I got engaged," Sharpay then whispered into Gabriella's ear, "and you lost your virginity."

"Shh," Gabriella giggled blushing as Troy came over, "Do we really have to go?"

Troy chuckled kissing her forehead, "Yes baby, we have to go but we can always come back in a few years and maybe if you do call Nicole Kidman, you can come back for filming here or movie premieres."

"That would be cool," Gabriella giggled, "but I miss my Mom so let's go."

Zeke chuckled at Gabriella's quick reaction as he placed his arm around his fiancée. Troy then placed an around Gabriella's shoulder. The two couples walked out of the hotel and were on their way to the airport. Even though they didn't want to really leave, they did miss their friends and families in California so they were both happy and sad to leave Australia.

**Ok so what did you think? I don't really like the ending. I know I should've probably added more to the end but I was sort of in a rush to finish this because I wanted to put this out tonight (Sunday) so here you go. Now I'm going back to writing things in California and hockey will be coming back. I want to warn you, the part that I have been waiting for is coming up soon and that is a drama chapter. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. Thank you!**


	16. Daniel Roberts

**Hey guys. It's been a couple weeks since the last chapter of Love in the Game. I was having trouble coming up with an idea for the next chapter but here it is. Oh and also I was thinking about continuing with Love Happens and True Love. What do you think? If I do continue those, I will need ideas and also it will give me more to work on. Well anyways I don't know where I got this idea from but I hope you enjoy. The chapter I have waited for should be coming up soon but I'm not sure yet. I hope you like this next chapter.**

**Chapter 16**

**Daniel Roberts**

Gabriella and Sharpay were now working at the diner. It has been a few weeks since they came home from Australia. Everything was going great between the two couples especially Troy and Gabriella. Neither of them ever took their promise rings off. Even their friends were getting along great like now Chad and Taylor have been dating for two weeks, Jason and Martha as well. Everyone in their group is complete and hopes not to incomplete anytime soon since everything was going great especially for Gabriella.

"Hey Gabs," Sharpay stuck her head into the kitchen, "you have customers."

"Be right out," Sharpay nodded before closing the door and Gabriella took a sip of her drink before walking out with her pen and pad in hand as she looked for the new customers and smiled before walking over to the table, "Well what could I do for you three gentlemen today?"

One of the guys chuckled, "Your number would be nice."

"Hmm I don't think Taylor would like that," she gave him a smirk.

"Oh darn," Chad shrugged before smiling, "Can I have the usual?"

"You are obsessed with my mother's food," she giggled before looking to her right, "Would you like the same Jason?"

"Actually," they all looked at him but then he closed the menu, "Yeah I'll have the same."

Gabriella giggled before placing a '2' next to the order before looking at the last guy, "And what about?"

"Well first, how about a kiss?"

She pretended to think, "You know I don't think my boyfriend would like that idea."

"Hmm well your boyfriend hasn't seen you in a few days and he misses your lips so ugh just give me a kiss."

"Bossy," she giggled before leaning down and pecked Troy's lips before pulling away, "Happy now?"

"Oh yes," he nodded before looking at the menu, "could I have the Zeke Baylor morning special with white toast and coffee."

"Ok," Gabriella nodded writing it down before looking at them, "Your food should be here shortly."

She placed her hand on Troy's head before running her hand through before walking away into the kitchen. Troy watched her with a smile on his face before turning towards his friends.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

As Troy was eating his food, he noticed a young guy who looked around his teens walk in the diner looking around. He then saw Sharpay walk over to talk to him and then she walked into the kitchen where Gabriella was placing an order, but then she walked out with a small smile shaking her head towards the guy.

Gabriella sighed motioning for him to walk over to her, "What are you doing here?"

"I uh my parents got into another fight."

"Doesn't mean you always have to run away," she sighed as he looked down, "Come on."

He looked at her confused, "What?"

"You're going to sit down and I'll get you something to eat before I call your parents," Gabriella turned him around placing her hands on his shoulders before pushing him towards Troy's table, pulled out the chair telling him to sit which caused him to sigh before he did, "Daniel this is Jason Cross, Chad Danforth, and my boyfriend Troy Bolton. Guys this is my cousin, Daniel Roberts," she looked at Daniel, "don't you dare think about getting up and leaving because like I said I'm calling your parents."

"Do you have to?" Daniel looked at his cousin, "I mean, they're not going to care or be happy that they have to come all the way here to pick me up, it will just another fight to breakout."

"Yes I have to," she pointed at him, "you're fifteen and can't keep running away like this. Now behave while I go get you food."

Gabriella looked at Troy with a pleading looking and he gave her a smile before nodding. She mouthed to him a thank you before giving Daniel a look and walked back into the kitchen. Daniel groaned as he sat back into the seat with his arms crossed. The guys looked at each other before looking at Daniel not knowing what to say until Troy was the first to speak up.

"So you're fifteen?" Daniel gave him a weird look before nodding his head, "So that would make you a sophomore in high school?"

Daniel nodded his head, "Yeah just starting in a couple weeks." **(I don't know California's school schedule but in New Jersey, we start in September so I'm going to go with that.)**

"I remember my second year of high school," Troy nodded his head, "it was way better than freshman year. I'm sure yours will be the same. Do you play sports?"

He nodded his head starting to open up more to Troy, "Yeah I play hockey and baseball."

"That's cool," Troy smiled nodding to his heads at Chad and Jason, "We're hockey players for the Mighty Ducks."

"I thought you looked familiar," Daniel smiled, "you guys were amazing during the season and playoffs. I had this feeling you were going to win it and so did Gabriella, now I know why she got back into hockey. I thought she was joking when she said that she knew you."

Troy chuckled, "She does like to joke a lot so I don't blame you for not believing her."

"Believing who?" They looked to see Gabriella placing a plate in front of Daniel.

Chad spoke up, "The fact that you really did know Troy and you weren't just joking."

"Oh," she nodded before looking at Daniel, "I called your parents, they told me that you don't have to go home if you don't want to and you can stay at Sharpay and mine's apartment if you must."

"Can I?" He gave her puppy dog eyes and she just nodded her head, "Thank you. You still have some extra clothes from last time right?"

Gabriella nodded her head, "This is happening too often, Danny. You need to be able to stay home even when your parents are having an argument."

"I can't Gabs, you know that," Daniel sighed, "I'm only fifteen living in a house where my parents fight constantly over stupid things, then won't talk to each other for a few days, and then it will start all over again. I won't be surprised if they get a divorce and then that will cause more problems in my life because then they will fight over who will have custody over me. Like I said, I'm only fifteen years old. I wish I could just move out and live with you or Aunt Maria, just anywhere to get away from them."

Gabriella sighed knowing what Daniel has been going through. It's been tough at the Roberts house lately. Uncle Ryan who is her Mom's brother and Aunt Stacy have been nonstop fighting and no one understood why and what happened that cause all the fights to start happening. All she remembers was that one night when the family was together, Aunt Stacy got a phone call and it just flipped Uncle Ryan off and they started arguing right then and there. Gabriella had to take Daniel out of the room not wanting him to deal with it since he already had to at home. She looked at Daniel now who started eating the food before she knelt down on her knees and started rubbing his back causing him to look at her.

"How about I talk to my Mom and then she can talk to your parents and we can see if we can arrange something for you to stay with one of us?" His eyes widened in happiness, "I know Sharpay wouldn't mind since we do have an extra room and always kept it open for guests. We'll just have to talk to your parents but I'm going to leave that up to my Mom since her and your father grew up together and she's older than him."

"Thanks Gabs. I always knew I could count on you, after all you are the eldest cousin of the family," Gabriella smiled as she hugged Daniel and he pulled back after a few moments, "Can I finish eating now?"

Gabriella nodded before standing up and was about to walk away but before she could, she felt an arm around her waist and she looked to see Troy smiling up at her causing her to place her arm loosely around his neck before he spoke, "I forgot I had to tell you something."

"What's that?" She gave him a confused look.

"My parents want to meet you and your Mom over dinner one night," he gave her a smile, "Daniel can come too but yeah they want to meet the girl that stole my heart."

"Awe I would like to meet them too," Gabriella smiled placing a kiss on his lips, "I'll ask my Mom when I talk to her about the Daniel situation."

Troy smiled before removing his arm knowing she had to keep working. Gabriella smiled at the four guys before walking away to work at other tables. Troy, Chad, and Jason started talking with Daniel making him feel more comfortable with them. Gabriella turned to see Daniel smiling and she knew it was because of Troy talking to him, she hoped that he was going to be ok and that his parents would go with the idea of Daniel staying with her and Sharpay. It would be good for him to get away from the fights. There was also another thing going through her mind, meeting her boyfriend's parents. Were they going to like her? Would her Mom like Troy since they didn't really have a proper meeting? There were too many questions going through her mind about the dinner and Daniel. She shook her head telling her to stop worrying as she went to her next to table and continued working.

**So what did you think? Why do you think Daniel's parents are fighting a lot? How will the dinner go? Will the parents like each other? Will they like Troy and Gabriella? Will Daniel be able to stay with Gabriella and Sharpay? So many questions. Like I said, I have no idea where I got this idea from but at least it'll give me something to write in the next chapter. Tell me what you think in a review. Thank you!**


	17. Decision

**Hey everybody. Here is the next chapter of Love in the Game. I wasn't sure if I was going to get this chapter out today since I haven't been feeling good this week. This is going to be a short chapter. It's a filler chapter before the dinner with the parents. I hope you still enjoy.**

**Chapter 17**

**Decision**

"Mom?" Gabriella looked at her Mom as she just got off the phone, "What did they say?"

Maria looked at her daughter with a smile on her face, "They said…ok."

"To which part?" Gabriella was still confused, "To living with me and Shar or to living with you?"

"They said it's up to Danny," Maria nodded her head, "it's his decision of who he can live with."

"Ok I'll go let him know since he's at the apartment with Troy, Zeke, and Sharpay," Gabriella smiled at her Mom before giving her a hug but then pulled away, "Oh Troy's parents want us to have dinner over at their house this weekend."

"That would be nice," Maria nodded her head, "after all it seems that you and Troy are the real deal this time. Plus I haven't actually had a real proper meeting with that boy in the first place so this would be good to meet everyone together. Will Daniel be able to come?"

Gabriella nodded, "Troy already said that it was ok."

"Ok good," Maria gave her a smile, "now you better go and tell that cousin of yours the good news and make his decision. Also tell your lover boy that I accept the invitation."

"Ok I will," Gabriella smiled before grabbing her purse standing up giving her Mom a hug, "Bye Mom. I'll see you tomorrow at work."

"No you won't," Gabriella pulled back confused, "you are taking off for the next week since I know you will want to go shopping with Sharpay for an outfit to wear since you are meeting the parents. Plus I'm sure Danny would love to spend some time with his favorite cousin, plus you will need to spend time with Troy before the hockey season begins in a couple months."

"Thanks Mommy," they both giggled before Gabriella left her Mom's house.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

"Ok so here's the deal, your parents agreed," Daniel's face lit up as he looked at his favorite cousin, "now it's up to you to decide where you want to live. You can live here with Sharpay and me or live with my Mom."

"You!" Daniel stood up from the couch in a hurry before giving Gabriella a hug, "Can I?"

Gabriella looked at Sharpay who was sitting on Zeke's lap with a smile on her face as she nodded her head and Gabriella looked down at her cousin, "Yes you can stay here."

"Thank you," he smiled before sitting back down next to Troy, "I'm so happy."

"Yeah I can tell," Gabriella giggled before sitting down on Troy's lap leaning against him wrapping his arms around her waist, "you know there will be some rules."

Daniel nodded his head, "I have no problem with that. As long as no arguments like the way my parents used to."

"Don't worry," Sharpay shook her head, "we're like sisters, we have sister arguments, then oh yes I can finally have a little brother I have always wanted. A new shopping bag carrier!"

"No!" Daniel moved closer to Troy and Gabriella grabbing on to Gabriella's arm looking at her, "Don't let me become her shopping bag carrier."

Gabriella shook her head which caused him to smile, "You'll be mine."

"What?"

The four young adults started laughing at his reaction. He looked at everyone in the room, then shook his head before crossing his arms groaning leaning back into the couch. Troy released one of his arms from around Gabriella's waist and placed his arm around Daniel pulling him closer to him chuckling.

"Welcome to the shopping bag man world, kid."

Daniel pushed his arm off of him giving him a look, "That's not funny."

They laughed again and he just shook his head again. Gabriella shook her head at his reaction again before looking up to her boyfriend. Troy gave her a smile before placing a kiss on her forehead which caused her to smile knowing that everything was going her way. She had an amazing boyfriend, amazing but crazy friends, an amazing Mom, an amazing 15-year old cousin who was now living with them, and of course she will always have an amazing father. Nothing could go wrong right now.

**So what did you think? I know it's short but well I warned you that it was going to be short. How do you think the dinner with the parents going to go? Will anything go wrong in the future? Please let me know what you think in a review. Thank you!**


	18. Dinner With the Bolton's

**Hey guys. Are you ready for the dinner? Well you better get ready because it's time for that chapter. I know some of you are ready for the drama but the part that I am waiting for won't happen until the hockey season begins for Troy again but I'm going to try put a little here and there. I'm not sure. It's always good to have no drama for awhile and then BAM, drama hits. Well that's what I'm going to do with this story. So enjoy this next chapter.**

**Chapter 18**

**Dinner With the Bolton's**

Gabriella, Maria, and Daniel were standing on the front porch of the Bolton's residence. Neither of them rang the doorbell or knocked on the door yet because Gabriella was nervous. This was the first time she was going to meet Troy's parents after dating him for almost five months.

"Sweetie calm down," Maria looked at her daughter, "you look fine, you will be fine, it's dinner with his parents, they will love you. It's not like you're alone with them, you got Daniel, me, and Troy in there with you," she gave her daughter a reassurance smile before looking at Daniel, "Danny will you ring the bell please?"

"Sure," he nodded before moving his hand to the bell before ringing the bell.

Gabriella looked at her Mom, "I hope you're right about everything."

"I am," she nodded before she saw the door open and Troy was standing at the door, "Oh thank goodness, now you can calm her, she won't stop worrying and won't listen to me."

"Come in," Troy chuckled as he let the three of them in closing the door but then grabbed Gabriella to pull her close to him not minding that her Mom and cousin were in the same room, "there is nothing you need to worry about. I love you. They will love you. They already love you because you're a hockey, shopping, diner, lawyer girl."

"Ok ok," she nodded before Troy pecked her lips and she turned to her Mom, "I'll be fine."

"Yes you will," Daniel nodded his head, "I mean, come on, it's not like you're marrying the parents. Who cares if they don't like you? It's not like Troy will break up with you just because his parents don't like you."

"Well," Troy chuckled as he saw Gabriella's face, "Babe relax. You have nothing to worry about. I will love you even if my parents don't, I won't break up with you. Remember this," he picked up Gabriella's hand that had the promise ring on it and kissed the ring, "I promised that you were going to be the one for me for the rest of my life. You are it babe. You're stuck with me babe. Nothing, no one will come between us. I promise you that."

"Awe that is so sweet," the four heads turned to see a middle-aged woman with shaggy brown hair with a smile on her face, "Oh dear, where are my manners? I'm Lucille Bolton."

"Oh it's very nice to meet you," Maria smiled shaking her hands, "I'm Maria Montez and this is my nephew Daniel."

"It's very nice to meet you too," Lucille smiled before turning to the couple, "and you must be the famous Gabriella that has stolen my son's heart."

"I guess that would be me," Gabriella giggled slightly before holding her hand out, "it's very nice to finally meet you Mrs. Bolton."

"Oh honey please call me Lucille," Lucille pulled Gabriella into a hug which caused Troy to smile before they pulled away from each other, "she is more beautiful than you described Troy."

"Well I couldn't exactly use the exact words that I wanted to, mother." Troy grinned which caused Gabriella to nudge him in the side with her elbow as they heard a throat clearing and they all turned to see an older version of Troy, "Oh hey Dad. This is my girlfriend, Gabriella with her Mom, Maria and cousin, Daniel."

The man smiled before shaking everyone's hands looking at them, "I'm Jack, Troy's father."

"It's nice to meet you," Gabriella nodded her head but she feels like she knows him, "Um not to be so forward but have we met before?"

"I see you have a good memory Ms. Montez," he smiled slightly, "I hope you haven't lost those great basketball skills you had 12 years ago."

Her eyes widened, "Coach Bolton?"

"That's right Ms. Montez," he chuckled before looking around seeing all the confused faces, "I was the gym teacher at Gabriella's elementary school who also taught her how to play basketball."

"My father loved you," Gabriella giggled, "he always told me that it was good for a girl to be interested in sports especially more than one so when I told him that my gym teacher taught me how to play basketball, he was ecstatic."

Jack chuckled again, "Yeah I remember you coming to class the next day."

"Woh," Troy looked between his girlfriend and his father before looking at Gabriella, "you didn't tell you me you could play basketball."

"Wow Troy," Lucille shook her head as Troy looked at her confused, "your girlfriend apparently had your father has a gym teacher 12 years ago and all you care about is the fact that she can play basketball."

Troy shrugged his shoulders before looking at Gabriella, "See now there is nothing to worry about since apparently you know my father and it seems like you had a great relationship with him."

"She was my favorite student," Jack gave them all a smile, "now that we have done all the introductions, should we go sit down before we eat?"

Daniel nodded his head before following the young adults and adults into the living room and sat down between Troy and Gabriella getting a look from Troy, "Don't look at me like that. She loves me more and wants to be closer to me than you."

Troy rolled his eyes before looking at Gabriella who just giggled wrapping and arm around Daniel, "I'm sorry babe but it's true. I do love Danny more than you."

"Whatever," he pushed Daniel a little, "I'm not about to argue over who you love more with a 15-year old."

Gabriella giggled as she leaned over Daniel to give Troy a kiss on the cheek. Troy rolled his eyes playfully before smiling. They both looked over to see their parents looking at them with a smile on their face.

"You know with Daniel sitting between the both of you," Maria started speaking, "it really pictures what you two would be like if you ever get married and have a kid."

Lucille nodded her head in an agreement, "You kids would make a cute family."

"Woh," Troy looked at the two women stopping them, "I'm only 23 and she's only 22, we're young and only have been dating for four months. Yes, I want to marry Gabriella one day but woh I think you need to slow down."

Jack chuckled at his son, "Son they're women, women like to think way ahead in the future like way way ahead in the future. Your Mom probably already has ideas of how your wedding is going to be and don't be too alarmed that Gabriella will be too. Since I do recall remembering someone talking about marrying her prince charming in the same church her parents got married in, wearing a white dress not too flowy, having the reception at the same reception hall the big dinner was when her father was named Captain of the Mighty Ducks and also if I remember, she wants her honeymoon to be in Puerto Rico."

Gabriella's eyes widened and started blushing really bad especially when everyone turned their heads to look at her before she looked at Jack, "How do you remember that or how do you know that? I mean, I only talked about it in," realization hit her, "gym class with Sharpay whenever we sat out to watch other people play."

"That my favorite student is correct," Jack nodded his head.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Troy chuckled as Gabriella shook her head as they were sitting outside in his tree house, "Wow. You know, I learned a lot of things about you tonight that I didn't know and it wasn't from your Mom, it was from my own father."

"Ugh stop," she looked at him shaking her head, "he was like my second father when I was in school. Oh My God, I have some many second fathers but anyways changing the subject. This is a nice tree house."

"Yeah me and my Dad built it," Troy nodded looking around the tree house before grabbing Gabriella's hand looking at her, "you're the first girl that has been up here other than my Mom of course but she only came up to get me down. You couldn't ever get me down from here."

"Awe that's cute," she nodded her house, "I had a place like that. A place where I could go to be alone and no one else knew about it but me even until this day. Well my Dad knew about it, he just never came to actually see it. It was always the place I went to whenever my Mom wanted to talk to me about my Dad or if I just needed to be alone to get away from everything. I wasn't there as much when my Dad was alive but when he died, I was there probably more than my own house or Sharpay's house. My Mom knew I was ok and knew that I needed to be alone so she never stopped me from going."

Troy gave her a smile before kissing the back of her hand, "It's always good to have a place like that especially when bad things happen. This was where I went when I found out that my hero, your father was murdered. You know, now that I think about it, my Dad was so worried around that time. Now I know why. He was worried of how you were doing because he knew how close you and your Dad were, he just never told me that he knew Greg Montez's daughter. Hey, we could've known each other all this time."

"Uh yeah," Gabriella giggled but then got serious, "I think it's better if we met like this because I don't think you would've liked me back then or would've wanted to deal with me because I was wreck, stayed quiet, never went to hockey games again. I was hard to deal with."

"Hey I would've been the same way if my father was killed like that especially in front of my own eyes after being so close to him for twelve years of your life," he placed his arm around Gabriella pulling her close to him, "but I'm glad we did meet because I don't know what I would've done without you in my life."

"You wouldn't have known," Troy gave her a look which caused her to giggle, "Ok ok I get your point. But yeah I wouldn't have known either because who knows when I would've went to another hockey game again if Sharpay didn't make me to go."

"Well I'm sure glad she did," he gave her a smile before leaning down to place a kiss on her lips for a few moments before pulling away, "I think this dinner is going well. Our parents get along great, my parents love you, and Daniel wasn't a pain."

"Wow you already treat him like a little brother," she giggled pecking his lips, "it's good you get along with him so well and that our families get along because then oh my gosh, we can have the perfect wedding at the chapel my parents got married, the reception hall where my Dad was named Captain and…"

Troy cut her off with a kiss before pulling back, "You are not turning into one of those girls."

"But I already have it all planned," she nodded her head, "your father brought it up, it would've been brought up eventually."

"Yeah when we were planning the wedding which right now we're not," he gave her a look which caused her to giggle, "one day I promise you we will but right now, no."

Gabriella nodded her head in an agreement, "I know, ducky."

Troy rolled his eyes at the new nickname she gave him. The rest of the evening went perfectly. The Bolton's and Montez's got along great and both Troy and Gabriella were happy about that especially Gabriella who was so worried at the beginning. Everything was definitely getting good in her life and she hoped that it was going to stay this way.

**So what did you think? I liked this chapter. I sort of rushed the ending because I wanted to get it out but I think that I made it work. From here on out, I will not tell you when the drama will be because well don't you want to be surprised? So I am not going to tell you that the drama will come up in a few chapters or anything like that so you're going to have to wait it out. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review. Thank you!**


	19. Hockey Season Begins

**Hey so I've been busy with my new story, "Baseball Brings People Together" because well when you start a new story, ideas just pop into your head and won't leave your head until you actually do it. It happened with this story as well but I still haven't reached the spot that my head really wants me to do. So I am sort of going to try and speed this story up a little but not too much so that it can get to the part I want to. This next chapter is just a filler to give you guys a chapter because I know you want this out like my other stories which I'm going to try and update but you know how it is, when you have like 13 stories going on, one takes over and you feel like you're abandoning the others but maybe all of this will work. So I hope you still enjoy this chapter even though it could be short. **

**Chapter 19**

**Hockey Season Begins**

It was that time again for the hockey preseason to begin. Troy has stayed at Gabriella's apartment the night before and now it's morning. Gabriella was the first to wake up and she looked to the side of her smiling at how cute her boyfriend looked while he was sleeping and didn't really want to wake him up but knew she had to.

"Troy," she whispered quietly but there was no movement which caused her to giggle and move her hand to his cheek and caressed, "babe you need to wake up. You have practice this morning."

Troy then groaned and rolled over and Gabriella rolled her eyes. She plopped up onto her shoulder and came up with an idea so she leaned over and started kissing his neck then placed a kiss on his ear nibbling at it a little which caused a moan coming from Troy.

Gabriella giggled before speaking loudly in his ear, "GET UP! I am not going to have Coach Ryan mad at me because I couldn't get your ass out of bed!"

Troy sat up quickly after her yelling in his ear before looking at his girlfriend who was laughing hysterically, "Damn woman. I don't think I'm going to stay here again if I wake up like that every morning before a practice."

"Oh well," she shrugged her shoulders, "get your ass up, in that shower, dressed, and go before that man calls this apartment because he'll know that you're here."

He shook his head, "He won't know."

"Oh yes he will," Gabriella nodded her head repeatedly, "that man knows everything. When I was eight, I tried to hide from all of the guys and you know what? He knew exactly where I was hiding and he knew everything! I'm telling you, he's going to know that you're here so get up now!"

"Damn," Troy shook his head before pulling the covers off of him and slowly moved his legs to the side of the bed before getting up, grabbing some things and turned to look at Gabriella, "want to join me?"

She stood up from the bed grabbing some clothes walking up to Troy who had a smirk on his face and she leaned in making him think she was going to kiss him but she stopped, "No."

Gabriella smirked before backing away from him and walked into her connection bathroom before closing the door, locking it and giggled hearing Troy groaning, "You don't play fair, Montez."

Troy shook his head before walking out of the room going to use the guest bathroom that the girls had in the hallway of their apartment. He walked in and closed the door locking it, taking his boxers off and stepped into the shower turning the water on with a few things on his mind. _My second season as a Mighty Duck begins today. Soon it'll be the tenth anniversary of Gabriella's Dad's murder. I hope this season goes smooth like it did last year or at least smoother. I want Gabriella to stay the way Gabriella is now. I love her like this. I love that she is so happy now unlike when I first met her. She finally allowed herself to be happy with letting hockey back in her life. _He shook his head to try and clear his mind and to just focus on the moment now.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Gabriella placed a kiss on Troy's lips before looking at him, "I'm going to miss you."

"You know you can always come with me," he gave her a charming smile, "the guys love you, the coaches have no problem with you going because well you know that, and you're always welcomed."

"I know Troy but," Troy groaned and Gabriella giggled looking at him, "I have work and plus it's the first practice where Coach Ryan will do the mostly talking and I've heard that lecture many times before, then you practice for a couple hours. So go, I'll be fine. You know, girls always say they miss their boyfriends even though they will see them later on. I will see you later on, right?"

"Of course," he smiled placing a kiss on Gabriella's lips, "I'll miss you too and I love you."

"I love you too," she smiled before pushing him playfully to the door, "now go."

Troy chuckled before opening the door but before leaving, he gave Gabriella another kiss as she was right by the door and then he left the apartment which caused her to close the door and leaned on it before thinking. _Let the hockey season begin and the anniversary of my father's murder closer. I'm not sure how things are going to go but I hope nothing terrible will happen. _

**Ok so I know this is probably boring but I told you that it was just going to be a filler. I needed to get back into the hockey season because well my idea happens during the season and this story does base around hockey so there you go. I hope you still liked it even though it was short and boring. What do you think is going to happen? Do you think anything terrible is going to happen? Will Troy and Gabriella get through it if something does happen? Please leave a review. Thank you!**


	20. Pregnant?

**Sorry this is so late but if you read my Baseball Brings People Together story, you will know that I have been busy with senior year of high school. Just three weeks left and I think I will be back on schedule until college starts. I'm not sure if I will be able to continue when I start college but we'll see when the time comes. I know, for sure that I will be trying to finish the stories if I know that I won't be able to keep writing.**

**Ok so I don't really know what to write for the next chapter of this story but I thought about doing a friend/family/happy chapter before the real hockey season begins and the drama. I hope you like it. It may not be long. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 20**

**Pregnant?**

"Daniel Roberts!" Gabriella walked into her cousin's room, "Why are you still in bed? I told you to get up early this morning! We are going to my Mom's house for a barbeque."

"Ugh five more minutes," Daniel rolled over placing a pillow over his head.

"Don't make me get Sharpay and her water bucket."

Daniel sat up quickly looking at her, "You wouldn't."

"I would," Gabriella nodded her head before throwing some clothes at him, "now get up before we're late."

Gabriella gave Daniel a smile before she walked out of his room and into her own room. She saw that the covers on her bed weren't made and she just shook her head before looking at the bathroom door which was closed. Gabriella shook her head again before walking over to her bed making it. As she was doing so, the bathroom door opened and a guy walked out drying his hair.

"Your shower feels amazing," the guy smiled and received a glare from Gabriella, "Woh, what's with the glaring at me, woman?"

"Troy Alexander Bolton," Gabriella turned to look at him crossing her arms, "if you are the last one in the bed, you are the one to make the bed. Got that?"

"Woh ok babe," Troy just chuckled walking up to her placing his arms around her waist, "What's wrong?"

Gabriella shrugged her shoulder placing her arms around Troy's shoulder, "Nothing. It's just lately, I've been really happen and a part of me feels like something bad is going to happen and my happiness is going to be no longer here."

"Hey," Troy moved his hand up to her face stroking her cheek with his thumb, "nothing is going to happen. As long as you have me, I will not let anything bad happening to you."

She looked up at him to give him a small smile, "You promise?"

"I swear," he gave her a smile before leaning down placing his lips against hers in a slow moving kiss before pulling away placing a kiss on her forehead, then looked in her eyes, "I love you and I will never let anything bad happen."

"I love you too," she gave him a smile before pushing him playfully away, "now get ready."

Troy shook his head while he chuckled as well. Gabriella gave him a look and he stopped as he went to grab his change of clothes off the chair and walked back into the bathroom. Gabriella smiled before walking out of her room and into the apartment's living room and sat down on one of the couches to wait for her boyfriend, cousin, and best friend to be done getting ready. Sometimes, she did hate being the one with the brains who get ready when you're supposed to.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

"I can't believe you three made us late," Gabriella groaned as she opened the fence to the backyard of her Mom's house with her cousin, best friend, and boyfriend following her, "I told you all to wake up earlier this morning, get ready, and we go but no you all slept and took your sweet time getting ready, even after I woke you up the second time."

"Ok ok," Daniel was the first to speak and placed his hands over his ears, "we get it. Will you shut up?"

"Well someone is cranky this morning," Maria Montez smiled as she saw the four newcomers, "and I don't mean Daniel."

Gabriella gasped, "I am not cranky!"

Troy chuckled before placing his arm around Gabriella's waist and placed a kiss on her head, "Babe relax. Your Mom is just playing with you but then again you were a little cranky this morning."

"Great, side with my family," she shook her head before looking at her Mom with a smile, "Hey Mom. Sorry that we're late."

"Nah, you're right on time," Maria smiled giving her daughter a hug and then gave Troy, Sharpay, and Daniel a hug, "you're actually the first ones here."

"See," they looked at Daniel, "I could've slept an extra hour."

"Stop complaining brat," Gabriella gave him a sweet smile before looking at Sharpay, "Hey Shar, you want to go change into our bikinis?"

Sharpay smiled nodding her head, "Sure let's go."

"Be right back babe," Gabriella placed a kiss on Troy's cheek before walking away with Sharpay.

As they walked away, Troy smiled. He did love that woman even if she was cranky. He did have to say that he did love the cranky side of her, well he loved every part of Gabriella Montez. They have been almost together for a year, well not really almost, but in about four months, they would be together for a year, and it has been the best eight months of his life. He hopes that it would be him and her forever, maybe just maybe, that will be the perfect time to make a permanent commitment. Maybe, who knows? Troy just shook his head and started a conversation with his girlfriend's mom.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

"You what?" Sharpay looked at her best friend like she's crazy, "You can't not fit that bikini. We bought that the last time we went shopping which was last weekend. It was meant for this weekend. It's impossible."

"Do you think I don't know that?" Gabriella rolled her eyes at Sharpay before trying the bikini on and it finally fit, "Ok it's fine. Just a little snug but at least it fits."

"You don't think," Gabriella looked Sharpay who stopped talking then shook her head, "Nah, never mind."

"What?"

"I was just thinking," she shrugged her shoulders before seeing Gabriella's face before continuing, "when was the last time you had your period?"

"Why would you want to…?" Gabriella saw the look on Sharpay's face then she shook her head, "No way. Impossible. There is no way in hell that I'm pregnant."

"Just think about it," Gabriella gave Sharpay attention, "you've been cranky, not fitting into the bikini that you just bought last weekend, you have never gain weight like that, and finally you and lover boy have been spending time in the bedroom."

"But I can't be," she shook her head, "we were protected and I've had no morning sickness."

"Yet," Sharpay giggled as Gabriella's face changed and she rubbed her back, "Gabs relax, everything is going to be fine. Maybe I'm wrong. But you never answered my first question, when did you have your last period?"

Gabriella opened her phone to the calendar and her face dropped before sitting down on her old bed, "Oh I think I'm going to be sick."

"I guess that answers my question," Sharpay giggled again which caused Gabriella to glare at her but she just sat down next to Gabriella on the bed, "Gabriella, everything will be fine. You have Troy, me, your Mom, our friends, the hockey guys, and of course Troy."

"You said Troy two times," Sharpay gave her a look, "Ok, ok. I guess I should get it checked out and see what happens and you're right, everything will be fine."

Sharpay smiled before giving Gabriella a reassurance hug that she knew her best friend needed. She thought maybe this would be good for Gabriella, not really the time, but it would be good and she would be there for her, every step in the way that she can and she knew Troy would to. If he didn't, well let's just say, she already has his death bed ready.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

"Ah there those two are," Gabriella and Sharpay walked out of the house as Taylor said that, "we've been here for like 20 minutes wondering where our girls are."

"Oh we were just getting our bikinis on and then grabbed a glass of water," Sharpay spoke up knowing Gabriella didn't want everyone to know.

Gabriella nodded her head before walking over to one of the lounge chairs to sit down. She didn't know what to think at that moment. She could be pregnant. She was showing the signs. She has never been so cranky before, she was gaining weight which she never really has done before, and she is two weeks late for her period. Many questions were running through her mind. _What will Troy say? What will happen after he finds out? Is this the right time? Will they be able to afford the baby? Well of course they would be able to afford the baby with the baby's father, a hockey player and all but still. Will the baby have to grow up with his Dad on the road most of the time? Well, she did and she turned out fine._ She shook her head clear of these questions and just looked around at her family and friends, and just sighed knowing she should just enjoy the moment right now before asking all of those questions.

"Hey Brie," she looked up to see Troy sitting down next to her, taking her hand into his, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," Gabriella gave him a small smile before placing a soft kiss on his lips, "just zoned out for a bit."

"Anything I could help with?"

"No I'm fine," Gabriella gave him another smile before getting up bringing him with her as they walked over to talk with their friends and family.

But there was one thing that went through her mind when Troy asked her if he could help. _Not yet but you might be a Daddy and I'll need your help with that. _She didn't know how she was going to tell Troy but she knew that she had to, just not right now. Right now, she just wanted to spend time with her friends and family and worry about the rest later.

**So what did you think? So Gabriella might be pregnant, heh? What do you think about that? How do you think Troy will react? What kind of drama is going to happen? I hope you liked this chapter. I'm not sure when the next one will be out but there will be another chapter and many more. Please leave a review. Thank you!**


	21. Morning Sickness

**So you ready for the next chapter. I am. I'm not sure how long this chapter will be but it's a chapter right? So are your questions going to be answered? Well let's find out. I hope you enjoy this next chapter of Love in the Game.**

**Chapter 21**

**Morning Sickness**

Gabriella groaned as she rolled over in her bed placing her hand on her stomach. She opened her eyes and out of nowhere, she pushed the blankets off of her and rushed to the toilet in the bathroom and started throwing up. She couldn't believe that she was throwing up right now. As she finished the last of it, she stood up and went over to the sink to brush her teeth and looked at herself in the mirror. Gabriella now had a feeling that what Sharpay suggested could be true.

She walked out of her bathroom, out of her room, past Daniel's room and into Sharpay's room shaking her awake and she saw the glare that she was getting from her but she just said what she had to say, "I think you might be right."

"Right?" Sharpay gave her a confused look, "Right about what?"

"I just threw up."

"Oh my God!" Sharpay stood up quickly and is now wide awake, "are you ok? Do you need anything? Wait, you think I'm right? Oh my God."

"Do you think you could go to the store and pick me up some pregnancy tests?" Gabriella gave Sharpay a weak smile, "I would go by myself but if people see Gabriella Montez picking them up, word might get out and Troy might find out and I should be the one to tell him if I am."

Sharpay was already in her closet picking out her clothes when she asked and then came out changed, "You don't have to explain anything to me."

"Wow I don't think I have ever seen you get changed so quickly."

"Well this is serious business," she nodded her head picking up her purse, "I'll be back in 20 minutes."

Gabriella shook her head giggling, "I didn't mean that you had to pick them up right away."

"Oh yes I do," Sharpay nodded her head, "because if you see Troy later, you are going to have to explain this to him and plus you don't want to get his hopes up, so yes I will see you in 20 minutes. Later babes."

Gabriella giggled once again as Sharpay left the room and Daniel walked in yawning with a confused face, "What's with her?"

"She just found out that she had her period and there weren't any pads left in the house," she giggled as she saw Daniel's eyes widen and he ran out of the room, "oh that was classic."

She smiled before walking out of Sharpay's room and into her own. Gabriella sat down on the edge of her bed looking at the photos on her bed table. One of her with her father, the other one of her with Troy. They were her two favorite guys and maybe just maybe her father could see how happy she was now and sent her the miracle of possible being pregnant. Gabriella took a deep breath thinking about what Sharpay was doing right now. She couldn't believe that she could be pregnant.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

"Ok so I bought ten tests," Gabriella looked at Sharpay like she was crazy, "What? You could never be so sure and besides you don't have to take them all. You can take like three or four and then save the rest for another time."

"Whatever you say Sharpay," she giggled before grabbing the bag out of Sharpay's hand, "so I guess I should go in the bathroom and take these. Will you stay out here?"

Sharpay nodded her head, "Of course. I'm not leaving my best friend at a time like this. Oh just to let you know, I sent Daniel out to go play at the park. I knew, you wouldn't want him to know and by the way, why did he give me that look when I came home?"

"Oh nothing," Gabriella giggled before walking into the bathroom.

She looked in the bag and took out four boxes, then placed the rest of the boxes under the sink. Gabriella took one of the boxes and started reading the directions before she opened it. Before she took the test, she looked at herself in the mirror, nodding her head and then she looked down, and started taking the tests.

When she was done with the tests, she placed them on the counter before she walked out of her bathroom, seeing Sharpay looking at her, "We have to wait 10 minutes."

"Ok," Sharpay nodded her head as Gabriella sat down next to her, "so what if they're all positive? What are you going to do?"

"I don't know," she shrugged her shoulders, "I do know that I'm not having an abortion. That's just wrong but for the other decisions, I will have to talk to Troy about it and see what he thinks about everything."

"If this helps," Gabriella looked at Sharpay, "I will totally help with the baby. I mean, I have always wanted to be an aunt. My brother isn't having one anytime soon and you are like my sister so it would totally be cool and to think the brains of the gang, having the first baby out of all of us. I know, everyone thought Zeke and I would be the first but hell no."

Gabriella giggled at her best friend's reaction, "Thanks Sharpay. I know I have you. I don't know how my Mom will take the news but I do have a feeling that my father is the one that sent this to me. I mean, if he's been watching over me all of these years, I'm back into hockey. He sees that I'm happy with Troy, maybe he thinks this will make me even happier."

"Hey that's why they are called miracles," Sharpay smiled, "Damn you had a great year. You're back into hockey, you have a hot hockey player totally in love with you, and now you're pregnant. What could be better?"

"Hey I'm not the only one who had a great year," Gabriella gave her a look, "you're the one that is getting married."

"That is true," she giggled, "you and I are having a great year."

Gabriella giggled, "That we are."

"So are you ready to find out if you are going to be a mommy?" Sharpay grinned as she said that, "Wow my best friend, Gabriella Montez could be a mommy."

"I'm glad you're having a blast with this," she shook her head before looking at the time and stands up from the bed, "it's time."

"Ok I'll be waiting out here for the news."

"Ok," Gabriella took a breath before walking into the bathroom to look at the test and her eyes widened as she saw the sign on the tests before she walked back to her room.

Sharpay saw Gabriella's facial expression, "Well?"

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

There was a knock at the door and Sharpay answered it to find Troy standing there, "Um hey. Gabriella's in her room."

"What is this about?" Troy turned around after he walked into the apartment, "Is she ok?"

"You should go to her room and find out yourself," Sharpay gave him a small smile before giving him a look, "she might tell you something that you're not ready for but I swear if you react to this in a different way than you should, I'll kill you."

"Woh you're worrying me," Sharpay gave him a look and a nod to the hallway, "I guess I should just go and find out, huh?"

"Duh," Sharpay shook her head as Troy walked away from her and she muttered, "Boys."

Troy walked to Gabriella's room and opened the door to find his girlfriend sitting on her bed looking at something in her hands so he walks in, "Gabriella?"

Gabriella looked up to find Troy standing there with a questionable look before looking back down at what was in her hands, "Hi Troy."

"Ok what's going on?" Troy sat down next to Gabriella, "What are you looking at?"

She looked up at him, "If I give you this and then tell you, would you promise me that you won't freak out and we can just talk about it?"

"I promise," he nodded his head before Gabriella placed one of the pregnancy tests in his hands and his eyes widened in shock as he looked at Gabriella about to say something but she nodded her head to the test and he looked at it closely until he saw the sign and he looked back at Gabriella, "Gabriella, does this mean…?"

"Yes Troy," Gabriella nodded her head before continuing, "I'm pregnant."

**So what did you think? How do you think Troy will take the news? What do you think they will do about the baby? Are they going to keep it or put it up for adoption? I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review. Thank you!**


	22. In Shock

**So here comes the next chapter that many of you have been waiting for. I hope you like this chapter. Please enjoy it and make sure that you read the whole thing.**

**Chapter 22**

**In Shock**

_"Yes Troy," Gabriella nodded her head before continuing, "I'm pregnant."_

Troy couldn't believe his ears. His girlfriend, Gabriella Montez was pregnant with his baby. But how? Wait, he knows how but they were being protected and…she's pregnant. He looked over to Gabriella who had her eyes looking down to the ground afraid of his reaction and he knew he couldn't be mad at her. He wasn't really mad, he was just in shock.

"Um," he didn't know what to say but knew he had to say something, "are you sure?"

"I took about a few others as well and they all have the same results," she nodded her head again before looking at him, "are you mad?"

"Mad?" He gave her a confused look, "Why would I be mad?"

"Because we never planned on having a baby especially this early when we're not even married, plus you're going to be busy with entering your second hockey season, and we may be too young to be having a baby," she looked away, "it may be too much."

"Hey," he placed the test on her bed before placing his hand on her face to have her look at him, "I don't care what's going on with us right now and I really don't care if we're not married. Besides me being on the team means that we will be able to afford having this baby, plus we have people that I know will be supportive and helpful. I'm not mad. I was just in shock but now I'm actually excited."

"You are?" Gabriella gave him a shocked expression.

"I am," he nodded his head with a smile, "We're going to have a baby, Gabriella. You and me. Nothing could make me happier."

Gabriella gave him a smile, "I'm glad you said that because I was worried."

"Well you have no reason to be worried because I will be here for you every step of the way even when I'm on the road for hockey games," he pecked her lips and placed his hand on Gabriella's stomach, "just think, we're going to have a hockey baby just like how you were."

"I never thought of that," she nodded her head with a smile, "another kid for the guys to spoil and to think the baby will grow up with the basically the same guys I did since four of them are now coaches and the same head coach is the same coach."

"So we're having a baby."

"Oh for crying out loud!" They heard someone yelling on the other side before the door opened and Sharpay charged in, "Yes, you are having a baby. Now kiss and then you're going to have to tell other people."

"Should've known your crazy best friend would be eavesdropping," he looked at Gabriella with a grin on his face before leaning in to place his lips on hers for a passionate kiss before pulling away, "I love you."

Gabriella smiled, "I love you too."

"Awe yay now I can be excited since now the man knows. I'm going to be an aunt," Sharpay jumped up and down, "hmm oh yeah, I'm going to spoil this baby. So when are you going to tell people?"

Gabriella giggled as she felt Troy rubbing her stomach before looking at Sharpay, "Uh well I think I should go to the doctors to get this checked out first and to definitely make sure that I am pregnant and then we can figure out how and when to tell people."

"I'm all up for that idea," Troy smiled as he kissed her cheek taking her hand in his before looking at Sharpay as well, "I'm kind of afraid to ask how you are going to spoil this baby."

Sharpay smirked, "That's for me to know and for you to eventually find out."

Troy leaned over to his girlfriend whispering in her ear, "How did you and Zeke put up with her for so many years?"

Gabriella giggled and pushed Troy playfully, "She's my best friend."

"Woh what did I miss?" Sharpay looked at the couple confused and then glared at Troy, "What did you say to her Troy Bolton?"

"Oh nothing," he shook his head chuckling as he stood up from Gabriella's bed, "Would you excuse me while I have to go to the bathroom?"

Troy leaned down to give Gabriella a kiss on her lips before giving Sharpay a small smirk as he walked into the bathroom and closed the door. Gabriella giggled at Sharpay's face before Sharpay sat next to her on the bed. Sharpay looked at Gabriella.

"I told you that you had nothing to worry about."

"Ok you were right," Gabriella nodded her head, "now we just have to tell our parents, oh and how will the rest of the world take this? Not only is the hottest hockey player of the year is off the market but now he is expecting a baby with his not even year-long girlfriend."

"Don't worry about what they think. You got him and both of you are happy," she gave Gabriella a reassurance smile, "besides everyone likes you two as a couple. I have looked at websites and Troy's fans have given you a couple name and it's Troyella. I think it's so cute. Plus like Troy said, you will have many people who will support you with this baby. So stop worrying."

Gabriella giggled as Sharpay playfully pushed her, "Ok I'm good. I wonder how my Mom will take this."

"I think she will be happy," Sharpay nodded her head, "shocked at first but I think she'll be ok with it in the end. You will just have to see."

"You're right," Gabriella nodded her head as the bathroom door opened and her boyfriend walked out with a smile on his face, "You look happy."

"I am," he nodded his head, "by the way where is Daniel?"

Sharpay smiled before standing up, "Oh I sent him away to the park so that Gabriella could have only the girls of the apartment here when she was doing the tests."

"Ah gotcha," Troy smiled again and looked at Gabriella, "You know. You look really beautiful."

"Don't I always?"

Troy chuckled before walking over to Gabriella placing his hands each side of her on the bed making her lean back because he was so close, "You do but you look extra beautiful at this moment, right now."

"Ok that is my cue to leave," Sharpay nodded her head walking out of the room leaving Troy and Gabriella.

"Well then I must say that you look very handsome at this moment."

Troy smiled looking down at her lips and then back in her eyes before leaning in to capture her lips with his own. Gabriella smiled against his lips as she closed her eyes and started backing up into the bed with Troy following her and softly laying on top as they continue to celebrate of the news that they could become parents.

Just a few things to do afterwards:

Go to the doctors.

Tell the parents.

Tell the rest of the friends.

Figure out the rest when the time comes.

**So what do you think? This wasn't really the way I wanted to write this chapter but I didn't know how to write it so yeah here it is. Not my best work but the upcoming chapters will be better. This story is nowhere near to be over. So how do you think the doctor's appoint is going to go? How do you think everyone will take the news? I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know what you think in a review. Thank you!**


	23. Telling the Parents

**Wow, already another chapter? Well, I'm trying to keep you all up to date because I'm going away for a week, in a week so yeah. I hope you enjoy this next chapter of Love in the Game. Also I would like when you review for you to write more than two words because I would like to know that you guys are still interested in this story and how I'm doing with this story. Thank you We're going to find out if she really pregnant for sure and then how others will react to the news. Let's see how it all turns out. This is probably going to be one of the longest chapters that I've written in a while. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 23**

**Telling the Parents**

Gabriella dialed the phone number of her boyfriend's and waited until he picked up, "Hey, it's me."

"_Hey what's up?"_

"I wanted to let you know that I had a doctor's appointment today," she put a smile on her face, "and I was kind of wondering if you wanted to go, I mean if you weren't busy with anything."

"_Are you serious babe? Of course I would go with you. Just give me five minutes and I'll be over there to drive you, ok?"_

"Ok," Gabriella smiled before she was about to hang up, "Oh and Troy? I love you."

"_I love you too babe."_

She smiled once again before hanging up her phone and sat down on the couch rubbing her stomach. She couldn't believe that there could be a baby in her stomach. Gabriella couldn't help but smile. Yes, she was young but so were her parents when they had her. If they can do it, she and Troy and can do it too.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

"Well hello Mr. Bolton and Ms. Montez," Dr. Wilson walked into the room with a file in his hands as he sat down on a chair, "how are we doing today? I hear that you may be pregnant?"

Gabriella smiled at Troy took her hand, "Yes. I am a couple weeks late of my period and I started having morning sickness, the other day. Also I'm sure I've been extra cranky the past week."

"Tell me about it," Troy rolled his eyes but then felt a slap on his arm before leaning into peck Gabriella's lips giving her a smirk, "just kidding babe."

"Sure you were," she rolled her eyes before looking at Dr. Wilson, "what do you think doctor?"

"Well let's have a look, shall we?" Dr. Wilson started setting up the ultrasound machine and grabbed the gel before lifting Gabriella's shirt, "I have to warn you, this might be a little cold at first."

Gabriella nodded as he placed the gel on her stomach and then grabbed the machine moving the monitor over towards where Gabriella was lying down. He then started running the machine over the stomach as he looked over at the monitor and then kept moving until he found the spot he was looking for and then a smile came over his face before looking over at the couple.

"Congratulations you two, you are indeed pregnant with a baby," he took the machine off of Gabriella's stomach, "you are six weeks pregnant. Would you two like a picture of the ultrasound since it's your first one of many?"

"Yes," Troy spoke up first before looking at Gabriella with a smile, "Gabs, we're going to have a baby. There's a human being growing inside of you that we created."

Gabriella smiled at Troy's face before squeezing his hand a little, "I know. Now all we need to do is tell our parents about the baby."

Dr. Wilson gave the couple a smile before handing over the ultrasound that he printed out for them, "Now I want to see you in a month for another ultrasound and then we'll go from there. I will have the nurse give you information on what your diet should be like and also some books about what it's like to be pregnant, since this is your first time being pregnant."

"Thank you Dr. Wilson," Gabriella smiled at him as he walked out of the room before she looked at Troy, "How about I ask my Mom if we can have dinner at her house and you can invite your parents so we can tell them together?"

Troy smiled placing a kiss on her forehead, "I like that idea. I'll call them when we get out of here and see if they can come."

"Ok and I'll call my Mom," she smiled, "I still can't believe that we're having a baby."

"Well believe it babe because it's happening," he smiled helping Gabriella sit up so they can wait until the nurse comes, "this just makes me love you so much more, Gabs."

Gabriella giggled. She could tell that he was happy which made her less worried of what the future was going to bring. This whole time, she was worried of what he was going to think and right now she had nothing to worry about but what their parents are going to think.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

The front door opened and Maria was smiling at the couple, "Ah there's my favorite young couple. Why don't you two come on in?"

"Hey Mom," Gabriella smiled as she hugged her before walking into her old house with Troy.

Maria closed the door before turning around to face them, "Where is that trouble maker nephew of mine?"

"Oh uh Sharpay was staying home tonight so she said Daniel could stay with her," Gabriella nodded her head, she was a little nervous, "So um are Jack and Lucille here yet?"

"Nope, you two are the first ones here. They should be here shortly since I'm sure they're also wondering what this little dinner we're having is for," she gave the couple a smile, "Well why don't you go to the living room while I go get you some drinks while we wait?"

"Thanks Maria," Troy smiled before taking Gabriella's hand and walked into the living room with her and sat down on the couch next to her squeezing her hand in reassurance, "Babe, you need to relax. Remember I'm here with you, we're in this together and we're going to tell them together. You have to stop worrying."

Gabriella looked at him, "I'm sorry but I can't help worrying. I mean, these are our parents Troy, the people who raised us. The guy who was my favorite teacher growing up. If my father was still alive, I think I could be a little less nervous because he always told me that no matter what happens, no matter how big it is, he would always be on my side and support me."

"Gabs, I always tell you to always just picture your father here with you, with us," he looked her in the eyes, "he's here with us right now, Gabriella. He would want you to be strong when you tell your Mom and my parents our news. I'm right here with you, you're not in this alone. Ok?"

"Ok," she gave Troy a smile before pecking his lips, "Have I told you that I loved you?"

"Maybe once or twice in the past ten minutes," he chuckled, "but I love you too."

Maria walked into the living room and smiled at the couple as she saw them sitting next to each other holding hands. She wanted to know what the big news was. She kind of had an idea of what it was because of the way Gabriella was so nervous and glowing but she wanted them to tell her themselves. She remembers what her husband once said to the two women of his life. 'No matter what happens, whether it's big or small, I'll always support you.' So Maria Montez knew whatever the news was, she was going to support them because that's what her husband would have wanted and that's what she would want for her daughter and possible future son-in-law.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

"Did they say anything to you?" Lucille whispered as she walked into the house with her husband.

"No," Maria shook her head closing the door, "but it seems that my daughter is nervous to tell us whatever they need to tell us."

Lucille smiled at Maria, "You don't think…?"

"Possibly."

"Ok you two," the two women looked at Jack, "we don't know what they have to tell us but let's let them tell us. I'm kind of glad that I didn't introduce our families back in when I taught Gabriella because you two would probably be worst now."

"Hey," Lucille slapped her husband playfully before looking at Maria, "Where are they?"

"They're in the living room," she smiled as they walked over to the living room, "Troy, you're parents are here."

Troy looked at Maria and smiled when he saw his parents before standing up to give his Mom a hug, "Hey Mom. Hey Dad. Thanks for coming."

"Hey it's not a problem," Lucille couldn't help to smile, "I mean you two have something to tell us and it sounded important so we had no problem to have dinner here at Maria's house."

"Right, what your Mom said," Jack chuckled before looking at Gabriella, "and there's my basketball superstar, come give your favorite teacher a hug."

Gabriella giggled before standing up to give Jack a hug and then pulled away to hug Lucille, "I'm glad you two were able to make it."

Lucille smiled looking around, "Where's Daniel?"

Troy took Gabriella's hand before looking at his Mom, "He's with Sharpay."

"Well why don't we all move into the dining room?" They all looked at Maria, "So we get started with the dinner that I have prepared for whatever the kids have to tell us."

"I'll help you with that Maria," Lucille smiled as the two women walked out of the living room.

Before the other three walked out of the living room, Jack stopped the couple, "Ok you two, I'm just warning you that ever since you invited us over for dinner, Maria and Lucille have been on the phone all day trying to figure out what your news were so just giving you warning if they either freak out like women or just sit there pretending that they aren't excited and then just open up quickly. So I just wanted to warn you two."

Jack gave them a smile before walking away from them and Gabriella looked at Troy giving him a scared look, "They know."

"They don't know," he tried to reassure his girlfriend, "babe, my dad said that they were thinking about many things so they don't know, at least for sure what we have to tell them but wouldn't that make you less nervous to know that they know and they aren't freaking out already."

"But what if it's a set up?" Troy couldn't help but chuckle at his girlfriend but then stopped when she crossed her arms glaring at him, "I'm serious. What if they are preparing themselves for the worst news possible and are trying to be accepted of what we have to tell them? What if…?"

Troy placed his lips on Gabriella's lips in a slow moving kiss before pulling away giving her a hug placing her head on his chest, "Gabs you need to stop worrying and stop thinking about what ifs. Remember I love you and our parents love us. I'm here with you and I'll be with you when we tell them so you won't be alone. At least my dad gave us a warning."

"Ok you're right. I'm sorry, it's just probably you know," Gabriella whispered that only he could hear, "pregnant hormones."

Troy smiled before pulling away from his girlfriend, "Well we're going to have to get used to you having them for the next eight months and possibly even after you pop."

"Oh my God, I just realized something," she gasped as he said the word pop and then looked at him, "I'm going to be huge! Are you still going to want to be with me even if I look like a big fat whale because I'm telling you that I'm going to be huge! I saw pictures of my mom when she was pregnant with me and she was big. This might be the last time that I'm this small because who knows what will happen after the baby. Oh well, I'm going to definitely work out so I can get my figure back."

He chuckled again at his girlfriend, "Babe I'm going to love you no matter how big you get. You're going to be beautiful no matter what and probably even more beautiful because then it really shows that you're the woman I love and going to be the mother of my child. I love you Gabriella Montez and I think we should get into the dining room because they are probably wondering where we are."

She nodded before Troy took her hand once again and then they walked out of the living room towards the dining room and as they walked in, they saw the food already out on the table and their parents sitting down. Gabriella noticed that it was her favorite dinner of all time, chicken on the stove with butter noodles and white rice, also with crescent bread in a bowl in the center of the table. **(By the way, this is also one of my favorite meals) **She smiled as Troy pulled out her chair for her before sitting down himself. Once seated, she noticed that she was the only one that didn't have a glass of wine but had Sprite which is caffeine free. Gabriella looked at her mom who had a smile on her face before telling everyone to eat. This was going to be a long dinner.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

"This meal was really great Maria," Jack smiled at Maria as he cleaned his mouth with his napkin, "you should give Lucille the recipe because I could definitely have this again."

Lucille rolled her eyes at her husband before looking at Maria, "Don't mind him but he is right, this is really good. No wonder why this is Gabriella's favorite dinner meal."

"Well growing up with hockey guys and also your mom owning a diner, it was nice to always come home to a real home cooked meal and this just was always my favorite," Gabriella gave everyone a smile before Troy took her hand underneath the table knowing she was nervous knowing that the announcement was soon coming, "but yes Mom this was really good. Thanks for making it."

Maria smiled, "Well I knew that you two were going to tell us something so I just thought why not to make my daughter's favorite meal."

"Well that was a great idea," Troy smiled before looking at Gabriella who just nodded her head before he looked back at the parents, "speaking of what we have to tell you, I think it's time that uh you know the news that we have to tell you."

"I think so too," Gabriella nodded her head again before taking breath, "Mom, Jack, Lucille, um we found out something today, well really the other day but it was a for sure thing today since well you can never always trust what those things say and oh god I'm just rambling. Troy."

"It's ok," Troy gave her a smile before looking at the parents, "Gabriella was trying to say that she well, she's pregnant with a baby."

Gabriella looked around the table to see emotionless faces on the two Moms. Jack also looked at the two women and kind of started counting down in his mind and then right when he reached one, the two women stood up and ran over to Gabriella giving her a big hug and then Lucille hugged her own son. Gabriella was a little shocked at first but then relaxed.

"We knew it!" Maria squealed before looking at her daughter, "I'm so happy for you baby girl. You deserve to be happy and I know this baby and Troy will make you happy. Congratulations you two."

Gabriella gave her Mom a hug before pulling back, "Thanks, Mom. I was kind of worried of what you were going to say."

"Hey there was nothing to worry about. I just remembered what your Dad always told us when you were younger," Gabriella nodded her head knowing she thought of that before as well.

Troy looked at his Dad, "Dad?"

Jack smiled as he stood up and all five adults were standing now so he walked over and brought the young couple together as he hugged them, "I'm so happy for you two. You both deserve this."

"Thanks Dad," they all pulled away and Troy looked at Gabriella, "Told you there was nothing to worry about."

"Yeah yeah you were right," she rolled her eyes, "I told you that it was the start of pregnant hormones!"

"Oh pregnant hormones," Jack looked at his son, "I hope you're ready for them because I'm letting you know right now she will be wanting you every second of the day to do something for her or at least someone to do something and then you need to watch what you say because she will get emotional."

Lucille nodded her head, "Yes but it's a beautiful experience and once you hold that baby in your arms in the end, it'll all be worth it."

"But now that you're pregnant, what are you going to do?" Maria looked at Gabriella who grew confused, "Like the apartment and everything?"

Gabriella shrugged her shoulders a little bit, "We haven't really talked about anything yet. We just found out today but we have time."

"Yeah and plus I've been practically living in Gabriella's apartment," Troy nodded his head, "but I guess we should look for something bigger, since well soon Sharpay and Zeke will probably move in together because they're getting married and then we're having a baby."

Gabriella nodded her head looking at Troy, "and then don't forget that I have a 15-year old living with me."

"Right he can come with us," Troy nodded his head, "but let's not talk about that yet. We have eight months to worry about that. Let's just take it one day at a time."

"Troy's right, let's just celebrate right now that these two found each other and are in love and now having a baby together," Jack smiled placing his arms around the couple's shoulders, "let's all just be happy right now and then talk about things later."

Troy and Gabriella smiled at each other before nodding their heads as well as Lucille and Maria. So they all decided to go into the living room to sit down and just talk about what the first doctor's appointment was like and they showed their parents the ultrasound. Gabriella was smiling the whole time and she knew that there was nothing to worry about anymore, as long as she had Troy and her parents because she knew her friends will be just as excited as Sharpay was. She's not even going to think about how everyone else was going to think because it didn't matter what they thought, only the hockey team but she counts them as friends so everything is going to work out. Troy placed his arm around Gabriella's shoulders with a smile on his face. Yeah, everything was going to work out for this young couple.

**So there you go. Gabriella is pregnant and the parents took it well. How do you think everyone else will take it? Do you think everything is going to work out in the end or is there some reason that they should still worry? Did you like this chapter? Please leave a review. Thank you!**


	24. Telling the Friends

**So here is the next chapter before I go away. I hope you like this chapter. I'm not sure how long it's going to be but just to let you know that there will be plenty of time to read more when I come back from the trip. I am going to be updating lots when I come back so I'm giving you a little break from before all you see is me…lol…So I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Chapter 24**

**Telling the Friends**

It's been a week since Troy and Gabriella has found out that they were going to have a baby. During that week, Gabriella has told Daniel and he was more than thrilled to know that he was going to have a little cousin in about eight months. Sharpay was also already starting to act like an aunt by buying things for the baby and Gabriella. The only thing left to do is to tell their friends. Troy and Gabriella have both decided that they were going to tell their close friends first and then tell the rest of the team because once the team knows, rumors will be flowing out and soon they will have to also let the world know.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Gabriella woke up in the morning to look to her side and smile when she saw her boyfriend, the father of her child who was growing inside of her. But before she could do anything about waking up, she covered her mouth and raced out of her bed running into the bathroom to throw up in the toilet. She tried to not wake Troy up like that but he heard her in the bathroom as he got up from the bed and raced into the bathroom to rub her back and held her hair back.

As she finished throwing up, she stood up wiping her mouth before walking over to the sink to grab her toothbrush and toothpaste to watch her teeth and saw Troy smiling at her, "Stop smiling. This is probably the worst part of the whole pregnancy and it's so unattractive."

Troy chuckled as she spit into the sink and wiped her mouth with a towel before turning around to face him so he walked up to her and pushed her up against the vanity placing his hands on the vanity and put his face close to hers and whispers, "Even with your head in the toilet, nothing is more beautiful than you."

Gabriella smiled softly looking at Troy, "Even when my body is going to get big, not just my stomach but also my butt, and my feet are going to get really swollen."

"Babe I told you that you're going to always look beautiful to me," he gave her a smile placing a kiss on her forehead before whispering in her ear, "nothing will stop me from loving you."

Troy pulled back to give her a look with his eyes before she smiled placing her arms around his neck, "I love you."

"I love you too," he smiled placing his lips on hers for a moment before leaning down to kiss her stomach as he lifted her shirt a little, "and daddy loves you too."

Gabriella giggled at the feeling of his lips on her stomach, "So are you sure you're ready to tell our friends about the baby?"

Troy stood up nodding his head, "They're going to find out eventually, might as well tell them before you do start to show."

"That is true," she smiled, "so everyone is going to meet us at the diner?"

Troy nodded his head before taking her hand and leading her into the bedroom so they could get ready for when they are going to meet their friends in a couple hours at the Mighty Ducks Diner. Gabriella was a little nervous of how they were going to react but not as much at how the rest of the world will but then she knows that no matter what happens, she will have her family, friends, and of course Troy Bolton, the love her life and the father of her child. She will never love someone as much as she loves him.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

"So why do you think Troy and Gabs called us all here?" Ryan looked around the table at the group of friends of both Troy and Gabriella who formed one big group before looking at the one person who he knew already knew why, "Do you know Sharpay?'

"What? Why would I know?" Sharpay looked around the table to see everyone looking at her with curious looks before noticing Troy and Gabriella walking through the diner's front doors, "oh look Troy and Gabriella are here."

Gabriella giggled as she saw Sharpay waving frantically for them two before whispering up to Troy, "Something is telling me that Sharpay want us over there so we can tell everyone the news so that she doesn't have to keep hiding it anymore because let me tell you, it's hard for that girl to keep a secret."

Troy chuckled before walking over to the group of friends and pulled back a chair for Gabriella so she can sit down before he took a seat next to her, "Hey guys. How are things going?"

"Pretty good," Kelsi smiled before looking at Gabriella, "how are you doing Gabriella?"

Gabriella gave Kelsi a smile, "I'm good."

"So is there is a reason that you two called for all of us to meet you two here?" Chad looked at Troy and Gabriella, "I mean don't get me wrong, it's nice to be able to hang out like this but there seems like there is some reason why."

Troy looked at Gabriella and she nodded her head before he looked around the group, "Ok we do have some news to tell you but I don't know if we should tell you right away."

"What?" Jason looked at them, "You're kidding us right? I mean, you can't just say that you have news to tell us and then not say anything and just leave us hanging like this."

Everyone laughed at Jason's reaction before Martha spoke up, "Jason is kind of right. You can't just do that. Gabriella used to do that a lot to us and it's not very funny."

"Oh yes she used to do it all of the time!" Taylor squealed realizing Martha was right, "So please don't tell us that you're not going to tell us."

Zeke chuckled at his friends before looking at Troy and Gabriella, "Just tell us and then they can get all excited if it is something to get excited over for and then the faster they do it, the faster we can order food because I'm hungry and I want to see how the food tastes without me cooking it."

Sharpay rolled her eyes at her fiancé before looking at the couple, "Guys, just tell them because I'm about to tell them if you don't tell them."

"I guess we should tell them," Gabriella looked at her boyfriend, "but you know what? I think I need to go to the bathroom and then you can go after me, if you need to go."

Troy understood what Gabriella was doing and nodded his head, "Yeah I think we should tell them together so if you need to go to the bathroom, then you need to go."

Troy then stood up from his chair to give Gabriella some space so that she can get up from her chair so she did and was about to walk towards the bathroom but then she heard everyone groaning before they all yelled, "Gabriella!"

"We're just messing with you," Gabriella smiled before turning around and sat back down and so did Troy before they looked at each other and then Gabriella looked at everyone, "Guys, in about eight months, we're going to have a new person to add in our group."

Jason spoke up with confusion written all over his face, "What are you talking about? Why don't you just get the dog now, not eight months from now?"

"No Jason, they aren't talking about a dog. Gabriella is pregnant with a baby," Ryan rolled his eyes before he just realized what he just said before looking at Gabriella who was like a sister to him, "You're pregnant?"

Gabriella nodded her head and not even a second later, everyone was standing up congratulating the couple. The girls already started talking about how they were going to do with the baby and then the baby shower, and other things that were needed like what the baby was going to need and what the couple was going to need.

The guys were all talking about what will happen if the baby is a boy and what they would teach him and Troy rolled his eyes because he didn't care if he had a girl or a boy. Secretly, he hoped it was a girl so that she could be just like her Mom when she grows up, the beautiful strong woman that he feel in love with. Troy looked over at this woman and couldn't help but smile at how happy she looked when she was talking to the girls and he hoped to God that she will stay happy like this and nothing would take that smile off of her face. He was in love with her and nothing was going to stop him from loving her for the rest of his life.

**So what do you think? Did you enjoy this chapter and like this chapter? I have a plan for the next few chapters but they will not be on here for about 11 days because I won't be home for ten of those days so I hope you like this chapter. What do you think will happen next? Please tell me what you think by leaving a review. Thank you!**


	25. Mr Johnson Knows

**Alright, so who's ready for the next chapter of Love in the Game? I know, I am since well I'm writing it…lol…Who has seen Vanessa's official website? It's awesome right? But if you haven't seen it yet, check out the link on my profile page. I'm not totally sure how long this chapter will be since I'm thinking that I am only winging it even though I kind of know what to write for this chapter. I'm also starting to lose reviews but I know that it takes a lot to review but please it only takes a few seconds to write one when it could take a whole day to write a chapter. But also I want to thank everyone for all of the reviews so far this story has, I never knew that this story would get so many. Thank you and please enjoy this next chapter.**

**Chapter 25**

**Mr. Johnson Knows**

"Pass it!" Coach Ryan yelled to the guys that were doing drills on the ice, "If you all want a back to back championship, then you better be able to pass the puck to all players!"

Coach Shaw chuckled as he saw all the guys groan and started trying to skate harder to please the head coach before he looked at Coach Mattingly and Coach Watson, "I remember doing those when we were a part of the team instead of coaching."

"Oh yes," Coach Mattingly nodded his head, "we used to complain just like those guys, right Jerry?"

"If I could remember, Charlie Mattingly used to be the biggest complainer of all of us," Coach Watson chuckled at Coach Mattingly's face, "What? It's a joke."

"Actually I think Uncle Bryan was the biggest complainer," the three guys turned around and smiled when they saw Gabriella entering the bench area, "Stop smiling. You three always had the creepy smiles that scared me when I was younger."

"Are you sure you're not speaking for yourself?" Gabriella gasped at what Coach Shaw just said as he chuckled, "Oh you know I'm kidding, kid. What brings you here?"

Gabriella shrugged her shoulders as she sat down on the bench, "Just came to see how the guys were doing."

"Or to come see her precious boyfriend," Coach Watson teased Gabriella playfully and she glared at him, "What? It's true. Don't glare at me, kid."

"I'm not a kid anymore, old men," Gabriella smirked at them before looking out onto the ice seeing the guys working hard and saw Coach Ryan standing with his arms crossed, "Oh no, he's working them hard, isn't he? I remember when he used to get like that at practices after the year you win the Stanley Cup."

"The old man never changed," Coach Mattingly chuckled but then saw Coach Ryan looked over to the bench because he heard the remark and Mattingly smiled slightly at him, "Just kidding, Coach."

Coach Ryan shook his head before he walked over to the bench and looked at Coach Mattingly, "You may be an assistant coach right now but I've known you for twenty years, like my own son, as to many others that have been on the team but you Charlie, you will always be that kid to me just like everyone else and plus you're only 44 now. I can make you do the drills just like the team is doing now, would you want to do that?"

Coach Mattingly gulped a little before shaking his head, "Uh no Coach."

"That's what I thought," Coach Ryan chuckled at him a little before noticing Gabriella sitting on the bench trying not to laugh, "Oh hello Gabriella. I think I should be congratulating you."

Gabriella's eyes widened a little bit before standing up in shock, "How…how did you know?"

"I'm your Uncle Chuck and I hear things," he smiled before nodding his head up to the seats before he turned back around and went back where he was before he came over to the bench.

Gabriella turned to see Mr. Johnson sitting on one of the seats and their eyes connected and he smiled at her which caused her to grow curious and confused looking at the three coaches that she knew for her whole life, "Uh I'll be right back."

She grabbed her bag and left the bench area heading her way to where Mr. Johnson was. This made the three coaches confused because they didn't know what Coach Ryan knew about Gabriella so they looked at each other with confusion written in their eyes before shrugging their shoulders and decided that it would be good to join the head coach onto the ice.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Troy passed the puck to Chad who passed it to Jason who then passed it back to Troy as Chad started to speak, "So how is Gabriella doing?"

"She's doing well," Troy nodded his head as they kept skating and passing to other players, "she's excited actually."

Jason then skated up to Troy, "and what about you?"

"I'm nervous, just because I never thought I would be a Dad so soon but then again I'm excited because there's going to be a little me and Gabriella running around and it'll be an experience," Troy nodded his head as someone passed him the puck and he quickly passed it to someone else.

"Speaking of Gabriella," Chad nodded his head up to the seats, "she's walking down the steps, looking like she's going to talk to Mr. Johnson."

Troy turned his head towards where Chad was nodding his head and he grew confused, "Huh, I wonder what that is about. I mean, I know they're close but my girlfriend looks like she's on a mission or something."

"Hey stop talking about your personal issues and get your head on the ice!" Coach Ryan looked at the three players before chuckling as they started skating hard again and he whispered, "A little Troy and Gabriella, I think that will be the perfect kid."

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Gabriella turned towards Mr. Johnson, "Who told you?"

Mr. Johnson looked up and smiled before standing up, "Ah there she is. How are you doing Gabriella? I haven't seen you since the final game of the championships."

"I'm doing fine and I know," Gabriella nodded her head before she continued the question, "but please answer the question that I just asked you, Mr. Johnson."

He gave her a smile, "And what question would that be?"

"Who told you?" Gabriella looked around and noticed that no one was around before looking back at Mr. Johnson, "Who told you that I was pregnant?"

Mr. Johnson put another smile on his face, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you, young Ms. Montez."

"Mr. Johnson please," Gabriella gave him a look, "who told you?"

"Your father did."

**Ooooh, cliff hanger. I haven't had one of these in a while and thought maybe it was time. Ok no I didn't, I just decided to end it there. So what do you think Mr. Johnson is talking about? How did Gabriella's Dad tell him if he's dead? Are you ready for the team to find out and then maybe the rest of the world or at least the country? Tell me what you think by leaving a review. Thank you!**


	26. The Team Finds Out

**I hoped you all enjoyed the cliff hanger because I definitely enjoyed giving you it. I know, mean right? But don't worry, your questions will be answered in this chapter. Like always, I don't know how long this chapter will be but hope you still like it. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 26**

**The Team Finds Out**

_"Mr. Johnson please," Gabriella gave him a look, "who told you?"_

_"Your father did."_

"My father?" Gabriella looked at him shocked and confused, "What do you mean?"

"Sit down," Mr. Johnson moved over for Gabriella to sit down and he sat down next to her, "You know how I told you that I see your father in the arena during games or just when I'm here?"

Gabriella nodded her head, "Yes?"

"I never told you that I have dreams of your father and he tells me things and when I took a nap the other day, I had a dream where your father was in and he told me that you pregnant," he saw that Gabriella was still confused, "I know it was just a dream but normally when I have dreams that have anything to do with your father is true and I'm right, right? You are pregnant."

She looked at Mr. Johnson and put a small smile on her face nodding her head, "Yeah I'm pregnant."

"And my star Troy is the father, correct?"

"Yes," she nodded her head.

Mr. Johnson smiled, "How do you two feel about it?"

"I was nervous at first, just because of what Troy's reaction was going to be and I was thinking if we were too young and how everyone was going to react," Gabriella shrugged her shoulders before looking out on the ice where the guys were still practicing, "but after it sunk in, I grew excited and everyone so far that I've told has been really supportive, even though I'm still nervous about what's to come, I'm happy."

"Your father would be happy," he smiled at Gabriella, "actually I think he would've complained that he was too young to be a Grandfather first and then shook it off and celebrate the news with you."

"Yeah he would've had probably reacted like that," she nodded her head looking at Mr. Johnson, "sometimes I think that my Dad is the one that brought this to us because it's almost the tenth anniversary of his death and I think he wants us to celebrate instead of grieving it."

"I think you're right Gabriella," Mr. Johnson nodded his head placing his arm around Gabriella pulling her close to him, "he would be so proud of you."

Gabriella nodded her head as she placed her head on his chest hugging Mr. Johnson as tears entered her eyes. She knew that he was right about her father being proud of her. She was 12 when he was killed and now she's 22, having a baby. Gabriella couldn't help but think maybe giving up hockey was the best thing for her to do and she was meant to take those nine years off and return to see Troy and the guys win the Stanley Cup again. This was her father's plan for her and she hoped that she was fulfilling what he wanted for her.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Troy, Chad, and Jason were sitting on the bench as they were taking a break drinking their water. Gabriella and Mr. Johnson entered the bench area and he nodded his head towards Troy for Gabriella and she smiled walking over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck giving him a hug from behind which surprised Troy until he realized who it was.

"Hey babe," he smiled up at her and noticed her eyes were red, "are you ok?"

"Yeah," she nodded her head before nodding to Mr. Johnson, "just had a heart to heart talk with Mr. Johnson."

Troy noticed Mr. Johnson in the bench area and he nodded his head before he started rubbing his hands on Gabriella's arms, "Did you tell him?"

"No," she shook her head, "my Dad did."

Troy looked at her confused, "What?"

"I'll tell you later," she smiled as she looked up at the ice and noticed Coach Ryan looking at them before she whispered in Troy's ear, "I think we should tell the team."

He looked out to the ice to also notice Coach Ryan looking at them before he stood up and taking Gabriella's hand to bring her out of the bench area and into the hallway, "Are you sure you want to tell them? Today?"

"Yes," she nodded her head looking at him, "Mr. Johnson already knows and he told Coach Ryan, it won't take long until the other coaches to find out and then they may talk about it where one of the guys will hear about it and then it will spread through the locker rooms really quickly. Believe me, I know."

Troy looked in his girlfriend's eyes to make sure that she was sure about this, "Only if you're absolutely sure about this."

"I am," she nodded her head with a smile on her face placing her arms around his neck, "Are you ok with this?"

He smiled placing his hands on her waist, "I'm fine with it as long as you are."

Gabriella kept the smile on her face as she leaned up to place a kiss on his lips for a few moments before pulling away, "Are you ready?"

"I'll always be ready with you by my side," he smiled letting go of her waist to grab her hand as they headed their way back to the bench area where they found everyone on the ice looking like they were waiting for them which made Troy confused, "What's going on?"

Mr. Johnson smiled as he was on the ice, "I told the team that you had something to tell them."

"But how did you…?"

"He knows everything," Gabriella interrupted her boyfriend who was confused at how Mr. Johnson knew that they were going to tell them about the baby before she looked at the guys, "Um what Mr. Johnson said is true, we do have something to tell you."

Chad and Jason looked at each other before they looked back at the couple. They didn't know that they were actually going to tell them their news already. They both thought that they wanted to keep the secret for a little longer so they couldn't really believe that they were actually going to tell them, unless they had other news which they both doubted because they would've known.

"What we have to tell you," Troy looked at his teammates and coaches before he continued, "is pretty big and we want to keep it down low for a little bit until we're ready for everyone else to know so you have to promise us that you will try to keep it on the down low until we're ready."

All of the guys nodded their heads and Troy looked at Gabriella who then looked at the guys with a small smile, "I'm pregnant."

**Ha ha ha, another cliff hanger. I wasn't originally going to put it as a cliff hanger but it just seemed right at the time, right now. So what did you guys think of this chapter? How do you think the team will react? When do you think the rumors will start? Oh and don't worry the chapters will get longer. Please let me know what you think by leaving a review. Thank you!**


	27. The Team's Reaction

**So who's ready to find out how the team is going to react? I'm ready to write his chapter since I actually have an idea for it! I'm warning you now that it may or may not be long. Like always, we'll see how it goes. Hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

**Chapter 27**

**The Team's Reaction**

_All of the guys nodded their heads and Troy looked at Gabriella who then looked at the guys with a small smile, "I'm pregnant."_

Once Gabriella has made the announcement of her being pregnant, there has been silence. Some of the guys would look at each other before looking back at the couple. No one knew what to say and none of them wanted to be the first person to say something. But then someone finally spoke up after a few moments of silence.

"Oh my God, it's Greg Montez all over again," Coach Shaw chuckled slightly, "another little Montez running around here. I thought we just got rid of one."

"Hey!" Gabriella crossed her arms and playfully pouted, "You loved when I was here all the time."

"Yes we did," Coach Ryan nodded his head shaking his head at Coach Shaw before looking back at the young couple with a smile on his face, "and I'm sure that the little one will fit right into this world and it would be a little Bolton, not Montez."

"True," Coach Watson nodded his head with a smile on his face before walking over to the couple, giving Gabriella a hug, "Congrats Gabriella"

"Thanks Uncle Jerry," she smiled before pulling away to let him shake Troy's hand.

"Greg would be so happy for you two," Coach Shaw smiled as he gave Gabriella a big hug, "Can't believe that our little girl is having a baby. It still seems like just yesterday, your Dad was telling us that your Mom was pregnant with you."

He pulled back looking at Gabriella who had some tears in her eyes but she smiled, "I love you Uncle Bryan."

"I know kid," he chuckled as he saw her face, "Right, you're not a kid anymore since well you're going to have your own kid but I love you too."

She giggled as he let go of her and then she noticed Coach Mattingly giving an unsure look before she opened her arms up for him, "Don't I get a hug from Uncle Charlie?"

"I just can't believe that you Gabriella Montez is having a baby," he smiled as he put his arms around Gabriella's body, "but you deserve this, after everything that you have gone through. You definitely deserve this little miracle."

Gabriella felt more tears coming to her eyes as she pulled away to wipe them away looking at Coach Mattingly, "God how am I going to be able to tell the rest of the guys that were a part of this crew if I'm already crying?"

He chuckled wiping away the tears off of her face, "Just relax and breathe because we're here for you. Always remember that. No matter what happens, you got us because you were always like everyone's daughter even if we did have our own children."

Gabriella smiled through her tears as Coach Mattingly kissed her forehead before shaking Troy's hand giving him a little speech about if he hurt Gabriella or the baby, he will be doing a lot more practice than the rest of the guys on the team which caused her to giggled and Troy to nod his head. After Coach Ryan congratulated the young couple, Mr. Johnson looked at the team and nodded their heads to the couple and they all took their helmets and gloves off putting them on the ice before they each congratulated the happy couple. It was the older guys first because some of them were around when Greg Montez was still alive as rookies or even for their second season. Everyone took the news great and all were starting to talk about how they were going to spoil the baby if it was a girl and if it was a boy, they would teach them all about the sport that they love.

Gabriella couldn't help but smiled and giggle at how everyone was reacting towards their news and Troy placed his arm around her waist before putting a kiss to her head as he whispered, "Are you happy that we have told them?"

"Yes," she nodded her head with a smile on her face as she looked up at Troy, "Now all we have to do is tell the rest of the guys that were involved in my life like my godfather, Todd Richardson and the rest of them."

Troy nodded his head before placing a kiss on Gabriella's lips which caused a loud cheer to break out by all the guys and he pulled back chuckling, "You know, the more people we tell, the easier the media will find out about the baby."

"I know," she nodded, "but we need to tell them so that they don't find out from the media because then there will be a lot of explaining to the rest of them of why we didn't tell them before the media found out and I don't feel like doing that and besides I think I will be ok with letting everyone know about the baby after we tell all the people who should know."

"Sounds like a plan," he smiled giving Gabriella another kiss before pulling away to look at Coach Ryan with hope written in his eyes, "so is practice over?"

All of the guys looked at their head coach with hopeful eyes that practice was going to be done for the day and Coach Ryan saw all of them looking at him before he looked at Mr. Johnson who gave him a nod and Coach Ryan put a smile on his face, "Alright because of the good news, we're going to give you the rest of the day off but don't expect this to happen every time someone has good news to share!"

Troy placed a kiss on his girlfriend's head again before letting go of her waist, "I'm going to go take a shower and then we can go and do whatever you want."

"Ok," she nodded with a smiled as she watched Troy walk away to get his stuff before he left the ice area with the other guys.

Gabriella watched everyone walk out of the ice area until the only people left were her and Mr. Johnson so she put a foot on the ice before putting her other foot on the ice. She smiled before she put her hands on her not yet swollen belly before looking at the ice. Mr. Johnson smiled as he watched her do this knowing she wanted some quiet.

As Gabriella stood there watching the ice, she had this feeling that something was going to happen, actually she was hoping that something was going to happen and then something did. The rink started to brighten up until finally her father's face appeared on the ice with a smile on his face before he nodded his head and then his face went away. This caused Gabriella to put a smile on her face knowing that she had her father's blessing.

Mr. Johnson smiled before he walked where the other guys went as he left Gabriella on her own in the arena until Troy came out a few minutes later with a smile on his face before he walked up to her, "Are you ready to go?"

Gabriella turned around but then looked at the ice once more before looking back at Troy nodding her head with a smile on her face, "Yeah I'm ready."

**Alright so that's this chapter. I didn't really like the way I wrote the beginning of the chapter but it ended up ok. I hope you still enjoyed this chapter. What did you think of everyone's reactions? What did you think of the ending? What do you think is going to happen next? Please let me know what you think by leaving a review. Thank you! **


	28. It's Coming Up

**Alright so I want to warn you that I may not be able to update as I often as I do since I will be starting college in a few days and that will take most of my time. I will try to update as much as I can since I'm ending one story and started a new story, a story that you need to check out if you haven't already. It's called Lucky and it's a different kind of story that I usually write, well, all of my stories are different but this is really different. It's based on Britney's song "Lucky". I know that the past few chapters have kind of been boring but I needed something write and so this next chapter is just a filler to lead up to the next chapter which is the chapter that I have been waiting for! It's finally here! But I'm not giving you any hints of what's going to happen so you're just going to have to read and wait to find out. Enjoy this next chapter and please review!**

**Chapter 28**

**It's Coming Up**

It's been a couple months since Troy and Gabriella have found out that they were going to be parents. They have told everyone who were close to them first and they were all very supportive of the young couple. Gabriella was worried about what everyone else was going to think, like the media but everything turned out alright and at every home game, everyone would cheer louder than normally when Troy would be called as they name each player on the line.

Gabriella is now three months pregnant and the hockey season was already in their second month of playing which means it is now December. Gabriella and Sharpay has both decided that it was time for them to move out of the apartment and move in with their boyfriend/fiancé which neither of the guys complained. So right now, Sharpay was living with Zeke in his two bedroom apartment when Gabriella and Daniel are living with Troy in his four bedroom apartment. Everyone was happy and nothing changed between the five of them since they don't live too far away from each other.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Gabriella was sitting on the edge of her bed looking at the picture that was on the end table and she sighed slightly and didn't notice Troy was standing at the doorway with a sad smile on his face but then he spoke, "Are you ok?"

Gabriella looked up to finally notice Troy standing there before she nodded her head, "It's coming up."

"I know," he nodded his head sadly before he stepped into the room and sat down next to Gabriella looking at the picture as he placed his arm around her, "It's going to be ok."

She nodded her head slowly before placing her head on his shoulder, "I just can't believe that it's been ten years already. Ten years since he was killed. It still seems like it was just yesterday when it happened."

"I know baby," Troy nodded his head pulling her closer to him wrapping his arms around Gabriella placing his head on her head knowing that she needed him, "I know."

Gabriella sighs feeling content with Troy's arms wrapped around her. She placed her head on his chest as Troy started rubbing her back for comfort. Gabriella didn't know what happened this morning but when she woke up and saw her picture of her father on the end table and reality hit her, that the ten year anniversary of her father's murder was here but that wasn't the only thing that made her think of it. It was the phone call that she got that morning that made her really think of it.

"Troy I got a phone call this morning," Gabriella slowly moved away from Troy to look at him and he gave her a confused look, "from Mr. Johnson."

Now Troy really was confused, "What was the phone call about?"

"He um asked me if I would sing the National Anthem at the game where they will be doing the tribute for my Dad," she sighed, "it's also the exact day of the anniversary."

Troy gave her a sad smile as he moved his hand on her cheek caressing it with his thumb, "And what did you tell him?"

"I said yes," Gabriella nodded her head but then tears came to her eyes, "but I don't know if I can. I know that I've brought hockey back in my life and I'm back being the girl that I once was but I don't know if I can do that. That day changed my whole life and I don't think I want to relive it because that's all I'm going to see when I'm on the ice, my Dad on that ice dying right in front of my eyes. It happens to me every year, even when I'm not at the arena which I haven't been to since then until Sharpay took me last season. Troy, I don't know what to do."

"Hey hey," he started wiping away her tears off of her face, "do what you want to do and what your heart tells you to do. Think about what your father wants and I think it would mean a lot to him if you do sing the National Anthem but it's up to you. Plus, it would be good for the baby to hear his or her mommy's voice. I'll be there with you, whether you want me right by your side or if I'm standing with the guys. No matter what, I'll be there with you because I love you and nothing on that day will be more important to me than to be with you because that's what boyfriends are supposed to do, be there for their girlfriends and I'm going to be. It's up to you, Brie, it's all up to you, no one but you."

Gabriella nodded her head with tears in her eyes but that's what she needed to hear. She needed to hear that she would have Troy by her side and that her father would want her to do this for him. Also mentioning their baby really helped. She just couldn't get over the fact that this would be the first time that she will be at the arena on that day but now that she could think of it: this maybe the thing that will definitely make her better.

She looked at Troy with a small smile on her face, "I'm going to do it."

He smiled before he leaned forward to capture her lips with his in a gentle slow moving kiss before pulling back as he placed a kiss on her forehead. Troy then pulled her back close to him as they both looked back at the picture. They knew that December 15th was going to be a rough day but no matter what happens, they have each other.

**So I know this is kind of boring but I needed to get this chapter out but I can tell you that the next chapter will not be boring. I hope you still liked this chapter and please leave a review so that I know I'm still keeping my readers interested. What did you think of this chapter? Do you think something is going to happen at that game? How do you think everyone will be on December 15****th****? Tell me what you think by leaving a review. Thank you!**


	29. December 15th

**Ok so I know it's been a month but I did warn you that I wouldn't be updating as often as I normally would update like in the summer since I started college which has taken a lot of time and brain power. So I hope you understand. This is the chapter that I have been waiting for to write and I hope that I'm not going to mess it up since I haven't had time with thinking about how to let it flow into the chapters. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 29**

**December 15****th**

Gabriella opened her eyes slowly before looking around her room pulling the covers over her just lying there before she had to get up. She sighed knowing what day it was. It was the day that changed her life completely and it was ten years ago already. It still seems like it was just yesterday to Gabriella. Gabriella didn't know how the day was going to go or how the game but she knew that she had to do this, she had to do this for her father because that's what he would have wanted so she decided that it was time to get up.

She pushed the comforters off of her before slowly moving her legs to the side of her bed and she sat up looking down at her swollen stomach. She was now four months pregnant and she was enjoying every second of it especially when Troy is home because he would run around to do anything for her. Gabriella smiled as she rubbed her stomach before looking at the pictures on her end table. She kept her eyes on the picture of her father before looking up at the ceiling and then looked back at the picture.

Troy slowly walked into the bedroom and put a small smile on his face as he saw Gabriella sitting there knowing that it was going to be a rough day for her. He slowly walked over to the bed and crawled on it over towards Gabriella, placing his legs around her and then placed his hands on her hands that were on her stomach before placing a kiss on her neck as he placed his head in the crook of her neck.

"Are you going to be ok today?"

Gabriella nodded her head slowly as she leaned back into Troy, "It's going to be hard but I'm going to be ok. As long as I have you and everyone else, I'll be ok."

"Well you will always have me," Troy smiled kissing her cheek rubbing her stomach, "and you will have the baby rooting for you as well."

Gabriella put a smile on her face nodding her head. She knew it was going to be ok but she just had this feeling, a feeling that something was going to happen. Gabriella turned her head to place a kiss on Troy's lips before getting up from the bed as she walked over to the dresser to get clothes out before she goes into the bathroom with Troy watching her. He too also had this feeling but knew not to tell Gabriella because he didn't want to worry her more than she's already worried. He sighed before he got off the bed and left the bedroom to make Gabriella some breakfast knowing she's going to need something to eat for energy because it was going to be a long day.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Troy and Gabriella held hands as they were walking through the halls of the downstairs area in the Honda Center which is the new name of the arena. Gabriella was wearing a hockey jersey that had her Dad's number, 22, written on the back. Mr. Johnson asked if Gabriella would be willing to do so and she agreed that it would be good for her and the fans.

Troy and Gabriella reached the locker rooms and he turned towards Gabriella, "Are you going to be ok while I go get ready?"

"Yeah," she nodded her head, "I have to go do something anyways."

"Ok," he nodded his head placing a kiss on her lips before pulling away, "I'll see you in a half hour."

Gabriella nodded her head as she watched him go into the locker room before she turned to her right and kept walking down the hall. As she was walking, there were a few players from the other team who were working on their skates and their sticks who acknowledged her. Gabriella nodded her head to them before she kept walking and some security also acknowledged her. She knew this was how it was going to be until the day and night was over. Gabriella kept walking until she found where she was looking for and that was the ice with the two benches. She turned to her right to step into the home box where the Mighty Duck players sit during the games and she sat down and looked out onto the ice knowing that in just an hour, she was going to be singing the national anthem in front of everyone. Gabriella sat there and didn't notice that someone was sitting next to her.

"It's a nice view isn't it?" The person spoke and Gabriella's eyes widened before she looked at him, "Hi Gabriella."

"Dad?" Gabriella couldn't believe her eyes as she shook her head, "How is this…how is this possible? You're…you're not alive."

"I know," he nodded his head, "I'm a ghost Gabriella. I have been watching over the team for the past ten years and not only them but also you. I know what you have been up to in the past ten years and I'm glad that you finally hockey back in your life because sweetie, I wouldn't have wanted you to give up completely on something that you loved. I also know that you have been dating Troy Bolton, the new star of the team and you're also expecting a child which I'm very happy for you. I also know that tonight, you will be singing the national anthem for the ten year anniversary of my death and Gabriella, you are right, I am happy that you are doing this but not for me but for you because you need to let the past go. It's in the past, you need to focus on the future, especially your future with Troy and your baby. I love you, Gabriella and I never will stop loving you just like you will never stop loving me. I will be in your heart always and I will always be there for you if you need to talk to anyone. Just look at that picture on your end table and I will be there, right there, with you. Tell your Mom that I love her and I miss her but I'm also watching over her as well. I love you baby girl. Never forget that."

She had tears in her eyes so she closed them but when she opened them, he was gone and she looked around everywhere for him but he was nowhere in sight so she looked at the banner with his name and number on it as she whispered, "I love you too Daddy."

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

"Hey babe," Troy smiled as he saw his girlfriend sitting in the box as he came out in his uniform getting ready to practice, "you ok?"

"Yeah," Gabriella nodded her head, "but I uh never mind, you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Troy gave her a confused look before looking at Coach Ryan who was also in the box watching the guys who were already on the ice before he sat down next to Gabriella placing his stick in front of them, "I would believe anything you tell me so tell me."

"Ok so like about twenty minutes ago, I sat down here looking around, I head this guy's voice and when I turned my head, it was my Dad," she saw the look Troy had on his face, "Troy he was here…as a ghost, he told me what I needed to hear. He told me that he loved me and that he's happy for me having this baby and letting hockey back in my life. But then when I closed my eyes and opened them again, he was gone. I miss him Troy. It's been ten years and I still miss him. I was starting to let him go but then today is happening and I just, I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Hey," Troy took his left hand glove off before placing his arm around Gabriella pulling her towards him having her place her head on his shoulder as he placed his chin on her head, "nothing is wrong with you. You miss your Dad and that's normal, even after ten years, hell I even miss your Dad and I never even met the guy but I know that he wouldn't want you to feel down today, he would want you to be happy. I also believe that you saw your Dad because like you told me that Mr. Johnson told you that he sees your Dad around here. Your Dad grew up in this arena so it wouldn't surprise me if he came out and talked to you especially today. Baby, it's ok to miss your Dad. You love him and he loves you. Don't ever forget that. No one can stop you from missing him and no one is going to stop you because if they do, they will have to deal with me and no one and I mean no one messes with my girlfriend, the mother of my child," Gabriella giggled slightly as she wiped her tears, "ah there's the giggle that I fell in love with."

She smiled before she removed her head from Troy's shoulder as she looked at him, "I don't know what I would do without you. I love you Troy."

"I love you too Brie," he smiled kissing her forehead before noticing Coach Ryan giving him a small smile and a nod before he looked back at the other players, "Will you be ok if I go out there and start practicing a little with the guys?"

Gabriella nodded her head, "Yeah. I mean, you need the practice because you're going to beat those Boston Bruins on this day."

Troy chuckled before he placed his glove back on his hand and grabbed his stick but then before he stood up from the bench, he placed a kiss on Gabriella's lips. He then stood up and opened the door out to the ice and started skating on the ice and joined in on the practice. Gabriella put a smile on her face as she watched him to do so. She then looked at all the coaches that were with Coach Ryan and noticed them all giving her a small smile before she nodded her head as she stood up from the bench and left the bench area to go in the back to get ready for the game.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the Honda Center, home of the Anaheim Mighty Ducks," the announcer started speaking, "tonight the Mighty Ducks will be facing the Boston Bruins in this very special game. Ten years ago was the hardest day in Mighty Duck history when a man came to the arena and started a rampage of firearm and took one of our own, Greg Montez. Greg Montez was the captain who led the team to three championships. He was known for not only what he brought to the ice but also off the ice where family came first in anything he did, with his wife, Maria and his daughter, Gabriella. Greg Montez was only 33 when his life was taken away and even though he's not here with us physically, he is here with us watching over the team which we all believe is why the Mighty Ducks have brought the Cup back to Anaheim, after his daughter returned to the arena. Retired number, 22 will always be alive to us. Please pay your attention to the screens in the center of the arena as a tribute is played." 

The tribute of Greg Montez started to play and both teams were standing in their bench watching the video play out. Even though Greg Montez was a Mighty Duck, everyone appreciated him for who he was and knew how much he meant to the game. Guys wanted to be like him. The four guys that were watching intently were the four guys that were there when it happened and three of those guys still can't believe that their best friend, captain was killed and neither of them was injured in the attack. As the tribute continued, the rest of the 2002-2003 team started skating out to the ice in their uniforms that they wore ten years ago, that day. Everyone cheered as the guys started skating in a circle, in the middle of the arena which meant respect to the lost one.

When the tribute ended, the announcer started speaking once again, "Please rise and remove your caps as we welcome Gabriella Montez, daughter of the late Greg Montez, singing the national anthem."

The crowd cheered loudly as Gabriella stepped out onto the ice wearing her father's jersey and she smiled up at everyone and as the guys kept doing their circles, Gabriella started singing the national anthem:

_Oh! Say, can you see, by the dawn's early light,  
What so proudly we hailed at the twilight's last gleaming?  
Whose broad stripes and bright stars, through the perilous fight,  
O'er the ramparts we watched were so gallantly streaming?  
And the rockets' red glare, the bombs bursting in air,  
Gave proof through the night that our flag was still there.  
Oh! say, does that star-spangled banner yet wave  
O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave?_

Everyone cheered once again as Gabriella finished and she looked over at Troy who was also applauding before she spoke into the microphone, "We love you Daddy and I know that you're here watching over everyone here. We will never forget you Daddy. Thank you."

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

It was the end of the second period and the Mighty Ducks were winning two to one and all of the players were heading into the locker rooms except one player. Gabriella was sitting in her regular seats with Sharpay and Zeke, she noticed that Troy didn't leave the bench which left her confused until she heard the announcer start speaking.

"We have a special treat for you fans and for someone special in the stands," he spoke, "please bring your attention to the center of the rink where your rookie of the year is standing."

The crowd cheered as Troy waved to them and he started speaking into the microphone, "Ok so all of you know how big of a fan I was and still am of Greg Montez. He was like a hero to me. Everyone wanted to be like batman, superman, you know the obvious heroes but no, I wanted to be just like Greg Montez and after last year, a lot of people have been comparing me to him but I'm telling you right now that I and no one will be able to compare to Mr. Montez. He was that one kind of guy that no one can replace and no one will be able to replace, yes guys may beat his records but that doesn't mean they're Greg Montez. One of the things that I never pictured of myself doing when I was growing up looking up to Greg Montez was falling in love with his daughter, Gabriella and now having a child with her. I want everyone to know that I love her and also that I have learned something about Mr. Montez that no one but my beautiful girlfriend and her Mom knows and that is that he could sing."

Gabriella's eyes widened slightly looking at Troy who was looking at her with a smile on his face and she whispered, "How did he find out?"

"I told him," Gabriella looked to her side to find her Mom sitting there with a smile on her face and Gabriella grew confused because her Mom hasn't been to a game in ten years, "he wanted to do something special for you today Gabriella so I told him the one thing that I knew would make you happy and that is to hear the song again, the song your Dad always sang to you." 

Gabriella's eyes filled with water as she shook her head before looking at Troy who spoke into the microphone, "Gabriella. Will you join me on the ice?"

She didn't know what to do but she looked at her father's banner and she saw his face and then she saw his head nodding towards the ice and mouthed 'go' to her. Gabriella wiped her tears away from her face before she stood up from her seat and headed to the ice with the help of a few guys who took some of the windows off so that it would make things easier for Gabriella to get to the ice. Gabriella walked onto the ice and then slowly walked over towards Troy who had a smile on his face before hugging her and placing a kiss on her head before pulling away from her.

"Gabriella, I know how much you miss and love your father but you should never let go of the song that he sang to you," he smiled before taking her hand still speaking into the microphone, "so I'm going to try and do this song justice which I'm not sure about but we'll see what happens."

Gabriella smiled slightly as the music started to play. **I don't own this song. It's called This I Promise You by *Nsync. If you haven't heard it before, I'm going to post the song on my profile page so go check it out. Ok back to the story. **Troy smiled before he started singing the lyrics to the song:

_Ohh ohh..._

_When the visions around you,  
Bring tears to your eyes  
And all that surround you,  
Are secrets and lies  
I'll be your strength,  
I'll give you hope,  
Keeping your faith when it's gone  
The one you should call,  
Was standing here all along.._

_And I will take  
You in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you  
This I promise you_

_I've loved you forever,  
In lifetimes before  
And I promise you never...  
Will you hurt anymore  
I give you my word  
I give you my heart (give you my heart)_

And with this vow,  
Forever has now begun...

__As Troy was singing the song, there was a tribute to the Montez, father and daughter relationship, they once had before he was killed. There was not one dry eye in the whole arena, even the guys had tears since both of the hockey teams came back out but sat down in their benches watching the video and Troy singing to Gabriella.

_Just close your eyes (close your eyes)  
Each loving day (each loving day)  
I know this feeling won't go away (no..)  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you..  
This I promise you.._

_Over and over I fall (over and over I fall)  
When I hear you call  
Without you in my life baby  
I just wouldn't be living at all..._

_And I will take (I will take you in my arms)  
You in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong (right where you belong)  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you baby_

_Just close your eyes  
Each loving day (each loving day)  
I know this feeling won't go away (no..)  
Every word I say is true  
This I promise you_

_Every word I say is true  
This I promise you  
Ooh, I promise you..._

"I love you Gabriella," he smiled before putting the microphone down but still holding it as the crowd really cheered, "no one is going to take my love and your father's love away from you."

Gabriella smiled before walking into Troy's arms wrapping her arms around his torso as he wrapped his arms around her. He then kissed the top of her head before slowly pulling away from Gabriella to wipe away the tears that were slowly falling from her eyes.

"Thank you," she nodded her head, "I love you Troy."

"I love you too Brie."

"Gabriella?" Gabriella turned towards where the voice coming from and she noticed that it was the captain of the Boston Bruins holding a helmet with the rest of the team behind him and the Mighty Ducks were also on the ice, "We, the Bruins wanted to give you this helmet. It was what your Dad wore ten years ago when that day happened and we got the whole 2002-2003 Bruins and Mighty Ducks to sign it. We thought that you would like it."

"Thank you," she smiled as she took the helmet and looked at it before looking back at all of the guys, "this means a lot, you don't know how much it does."

All of the guys smiled before they all one by one gave Gabriella a hug. They knew that they had one more period left to play but that didn't matter right now. Right now, all that mattered was that they were still celebrating the guy who changed hockey for the better. Gabriella felt loved which is what she needed on this day and the last guy that gave her a hug was of course her boyfriend, Troy Bolton but he hugged her from behind as she was still holding the helmet.

"Come on! Get back to the game!" Out of nowhere someone yelled from the stands and everyone tried to see where it came from since that person was the only one complaining, "Who cares about what happened ten years ago? It's in the past. It's about what's happening right now and what I'm about to do!"

The next thing everyone heard was loud noise that sounded like gunshots and everyone started screaming. It couldn't be happening again, could it? The guys on the ice didn't know what to do but they all looked at Gabriella who had a petrified look in her face. It really was happening again. Ten years later. The security on the ice was starting to try and get the hockey players off the ice and Gabriella as well. Troy and Gabriella were a few of the last ones on the ice but Gabriella was ahead of Troy as he was behind a lot of the guys and she looked out into the stands and she noticed where the gunman was and he had a smirk on his face. She noticed that his gun was pointing somewhere on the ice and she looked behind her to notice that it was pointing and Troy who had no idea that it was and her eyes widened before she dropped the helmet and started running towards Troy, not letting the security or other hockey players stop her.

"No!" Gabriella screamed as she was still running to Troy.

BAM!

**So what do you think? Do you hate me that I left a cliff hanger? Well I had to do it because I had this planned since the beginning of writing his story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. There are some parts where I could have written a little better but other parts that came out the way I wanted it to. What did you think of this chapter? Did Troy and Gabriella get shot? Who? What do you think will happen next? If Gabriella got shot, what's going to happen to the baby? If Troy was shot, will Gabriella ever be able to get over it this time around? Please tell me what you think by leaving a review. Thank you!**


	30. Author's Note

**I'm sorry. This is not a new chapter. I know that all of you have been waiting for a new chapter of this story and my other stories, but I haven't had time to work on the stories because I've been so busy with school work and other stuff. I hope that when the time comes when I do have time and I do get my brain back into Fanfiction stories mode, you will still be willing to read my stories. I hope you that understand and I'm sorry that it's been almost a month since my last updated story. I'm going to try and get my thoughts back together but it might take a while, I will try to continue these stories, I just don't know when. Thank you for understanding. **


	31. Where am I?

**PLEASE READ ALL AUTHOR'S NOTES! FROM TOP TO BOTTOM. IMPORTANT INFORMATION FOR YOU READERS. THANK YOU!**

**So who misses this story? Yeah I know, it's been a couple of months since the last chapter of this story but I've been pretty busy as I said in the author's note. I'm actually on break right now and has time to write the next chapter for this story. It might not be that long but it's something, right? But when I always say that it might not be that long, it ends up being long so who knows…I hope you enjoy this next chapter. I'm not sure when the next one will be out but anyways enjoy!**

**Chapter 31**

**Where Am I?**

Gabriella didn't know where she was. She didn't understand why she wasn't awake. All she remembered was that she was at the game, on the ice after Troy sang her, her Dad's song, with both the Bruins and the Mighty Ducks until one of the fans decided to have a gun and was aiming towards Troy which led her to jump in front of him. She couldn't lose him like she lost her father, ten years ago so she just did what she thought was the best. But right now, she was in her own world, not knowing where she was until she heard a familiar voice.

"Gabriella," she heard the voice calling her name and then touched her head, "Gabriella, its ok. Open your eyes."

She did what the voice was telling her but when she looked around, she wasn't in a hospital bed, she wasn't at the arena, she didn't know where she was until she looked at the owner of the voice and she looked at the person with confusion written in her eyes, "Dad?"

"Yes," her Dad put a smile on his face before nodding his head and rubbed her forehead, "it's me."

Gabriella was still confused until she looked around again to find herself in a room that didn't look familiar to her so she looked at her Dad, "Where am I?"

"You're with me," he looked around before looking back at Gabriella, "in heaven."

Her eyes widened before sitting up slowly and looked at her father like he was crazy, "Am I dead?"

"No," he shook his head as he sat down next to her, "you're in between. This is where you decide if you want to go back and wake up to live or stay here with me in heaven and leave everyone that you love on Earth."

She was still confused before shaking her head and put her hand on her head before realizing something, "What about the baby?"

Greg sighs before placing his hand on Gabriella's back, "If you stay here, the doctors may try to do a C-section but the baby may not make it because it will be too small but if you go back to live, you will have to be ready for any news that doctor tells you because I'm not exactly allowed to tell you what would happen if you decide to go back."

"If I go back," she looked at her Dad, "would you still be able to visit me like you have this past year?"

Greg smiled before wiping the tears away from her face and nodded his head, "Nothing will keep me away from you, baby girl. Plus I have to make sure that boy, Troy keeps protecting you and I have to keep my eyes on the boys and the arena."

Gabriella nodded her head before putting her head on her Dad's shoulder with tears falling down her cheeks. She still didn't understand why this had to happen to her. First, she lost her father, close to losing Troy, and now she might lose her baby. Gabriella felt her Dad wrap his arm around her to pull her closer to him. She missed this. She missed her Dad's hugs. This was going to be a hard decision to make because she loved and missed her father. It was hard to deal with things without him for the past ten years but if she stays here, then that means she's going to leave Troy and that'll be hard for her because she loves him. He has always been there for her in the past year when she needed him the most. He didn't treat her any differently and if the baby lives, she didn't want to leave him to be a single Dad because it might make him think about ending his hockey career and that's something she knew he wouldn't want to do and she wouldn't want him to do. Plus, she wouldn't only leave him but she would leave her best friend and her Mom. Her mom has already been through enough with her husband dying, she couldn't let her mom go through losing her daughter too. Maybe this wasn't that big of a decision after all.

"Dad," Gabriella picked her head off of his shoulder and looked at him, "I have to go back."

Greg smiled nodding his head, "I know you do. I wouldn't want you to stay here just because of me. You have a lot of people down there that love you and will miss you terribly if you didn't go back."

"Can I spend a few more minutes up here with you?" She asked with tears in her eyes that were threatening to fall again, "I just want more time with you because I won't be with you again until I come up here for good."

He put another smile on his face before kissing her forehead nodding his head as he looked her in the eyes, "No matter what happens, Gabriella, I will always with you. I know, it's going to be a long time until you are up here for good but I will be in your heart and if you ever need me, just look down in your heart and I'll be there. Even in your dreams, I'll be there. You will never lose me. I love you baby girl. Never forget that."

"I love you too Daddy," she put a smile on her face before wrapping her eyes around her Dad for one last time before she had to go back and then pulls back, "if the baby does survive and it's a boy, Troy wants to name him after you."

"I'm honored," Greg smiled once again with tears in his eyes, "I like that Troy guy and I'm happy that you're happy with him. Don't let him go, Gabriella. He's good for you."

"I know," Gabriella smiled with tears still in her eyes before getting help to stand up by her Dad and she hugged him one more time before walking backwards away from him, "I love you Daddy."

Greg smiled nodding his head, "I love you too baby girl. Make sure that you tell your Mom that I love her and tell Troy that he better take care of you."

Gabriella nodded her eyes before she felt herself glow up and then she started disappearing. But she kept her eyes on her Dad as he just waved to her and she gave him one more wave before she was gone and away from heaven. Greg kept a smile on his face before turning around and sat down on the couch before reaching for his remote and turned on his television where he was going to watch his baby girl wake up. He knew it was for the best that she went back.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Gabriella slowly fluttered her eyes opened and then squinted her eyes because of the light that was shining from the ceiling. She looked around feeling confused a little bit until she remembered what happened and when she was about to try moving her hand, she felt someone leaning on her hand so she looked down to find her boyfriend holding her hand as his head was lying on her arm. She couldn't help but giggle a little bit until she slowly moved her other hand over to his head and rested her hand on his head to run her hand over his head which caused him to stir a little bit.

He kept stirring until he started moving his head and then he finally looked up and his eyes widened when he saw Gabriella's brown eyes looking at him and he jumped up before leaning down giving her a hug, "Gabriella! Thank god, you're awake."

"Troy," Gabriella giggled as she rubbed his back, "I can't breathe."

"Oh sorry," he let her go but kept hold of her hand and he couldn't help but have tears in his eyes, "baby, I thought you were gone. I don't know what I would've done without you. Why did you jump in front of me?"

Gabriella sighed before looking at Troy, "I couldn't stand losing you the same way I lost my father so I just did what felt right. I didn't actually think that he would shoot the gun if I jumped in front of you but he did but I don't know. Where is my mom and Sharpay?"

"Oh they went to go get some food," Troy gave Gabriella a smile before leaning down to kiss her on the forehead, "everyone was so worried about you especially your mom. I should go get the doctor so that he can look you over and then I'll get your mom and Sharpay."

Gabriella nodded her head before remembering about the baby, "Did the doctor say anything about the baby?"

"No," he shook his head with a strong smile on his face, "he wanted to wait until you woke up before he said anything about the baby because I know they checked on the baby the first thing, you got here but said they still needed to check some things when you wake up but I'm sure everything is fine."

She nodded her head but then looked down at her stomach and placed a hand on her stomach rubbing it slightly hoping that there was something still in there. She really hoped that the baby made it out ok because it would hurt her if she was the caused for the baby to be gone. She would never forgive herself and it seemed that Troy knew this so he put his hand on top of hers before leaning down to place a kiss on her forehead before leaving the room to get the doctor.

"I really hope that you're ok in there," Gabriella started whispering down to her stomach as she kept rubbing it, "mommy will never forgive herself if anything happened to you. Please be strong, baby," she looked up at the ceiling and whispered, "Please let the baby be ok."

"Miss Montez?" Gabriella turned her head towards the door to find the same doctor that told her and her mother that her father passed away, ten years ago and he walked over to her to check the monitors before looking at her, "How are you feeling?"

"Sore a little bit but other than that, I'm ok," she nodded her head at the doctor, "how's the baby?"

The doctor put a small smile on his face, "I'm going to come back later with an ultrasound machine and we're going to see, ok? I just want you to rest a little bit before we find out anything. You know, you're very lucky to be here. The bullet was very close to your spine but we were able to remove it without a problem."

"I guess I had my father watching over me," Gabriella saw the smile on his face which caused her to smile a little bit, "Is that what happened to my Dad? Was the bullet too close to his spine?"

"Your Dad had to bullets in him," the doctor sighed a little bit, "I tried my hardest to get them out and save your Dad but it went the wrong way. I'm just glad that you were able to make it through with no problem."

"Well my baby girl is very strong," Gabriella heard her Mom's voice and looked at the door to see her and she ran over to the bed to hug Gabriella, "I'm so happy that you're ok. I don't know what I would have done if I lost you too."

"I'm going to give you two time and Gabriella, I'll be back in a little bit so we can check on the baby," Gabriella nodded to the doctor as she was still hugging her Mom and the doctor walked out of the room.

Gabriella felt her Mom pull away from her so she looked at her, "Mom, I'm ok. I had Dad with me. He told me that I was going to be ok and he also told me to tell you that he loved you and will never stop loving you."

Maria had tears in her eyes as she nodded her head looking at her daughter who was lying on the hospital bed. She remembered when her husband was lying on a hospital bed but it had a different outcome then it did here. She was very close of losing her only daughter, exactly ten years after she lost her husband and she wasn't ready for that. Gabriella saw the tears in her mom's eyes so she reached out for her hand and rubbed it which caused Maria to look at her and Gabriella gave her a reassuring smile that she was ok.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

"Alright Gabriella," the doctor sat in his chair after he set up the ultrasound machine and looked at her, "are you ready?"

Gabriella looked at Troy who held her head giving her a reassuring smile as he nodded his head and she looked back at the doctor, "I'm ready."

The doctor nodded his head as he placed the gel on the transducer before softly placing it on Gabriella's swollen stomach. The doctor kept moving it around her stomach until he could find the baby and he did find the baby which gave Troy and Gabriella hope but there was thing that the doctor needed to find which is the baby's heartbeat which will say whether the baby is ok or not so the doctor put the sound up and kept moving the transducer around the stomach and then he looked at Troy and Gabriella who looked at him.

The doctor started speaking to the young couple which caused both of them nodding their heads. The doctor started putting the ultrasound machine together and then patted Gabriella's arm before standing up and he walked out of the room leaving Troy and Gabriella. Gabriella looked at Troy who put a small smile on his face before placing a kiss on her forehead which caused her to close her eyes and nodded her head. Maria walked into the room and saw this moment and she walked over to hold Gabriella's hand which caused her to look at her.

"What did the doctor say?"

**Sorry for the cliffhanger…lol…well this is longer than I expected it to be which I already told you probably would have happened. Well after writing this chapter, it made me think about an ending because this seems to be leading to an ending to the story and I think that the next chapter will be the final chapter of this story. I know, I know. You're all going to be sad about it because you all love this story so much and I already ended three other stories but don't worry, it's going to be ok. I might think about doing a sequel but I'm not sure about that yet because I need to get ideas for it. This will also let me focus on the other stories which I hope you all will start reading those stories as well.**

**So what did you think of this chapter? What do you think happened? Is the baby ok or not? How do you think this story is going to end? Are you sad that I'm ending this story? Do you maybe want a sequel to this story of I decide to have one? What do you want to see in the sequel? Will you read my other stories if you aren't already? Please let me know what you think by leaving a review. **


	32. Happy

**So this is the final chapter of Love in the Game. I kind of have a small idea for a sequel to this but I'm not sure how it's going to be. I might do an author's note about it under Love in the Game so look out for that. I hope that you enjoyed this story. I want to thank you for reading this story. I think this one was my best story that I have written on Fanfiction, at least, it's the one that received the most views and reviews so I know you all have enjoyed this one and for that, I'm grateful. For those who always review, thank you for all of your comments on this story – I believe that it has helped me become a better writer for my future stories. I hope you all can check out my present stories and then my future stories that will be on here. Well that's everything I wanted to let you know about this story and wanted to thank you all again for enjoying this story =) For this chapter, it's going to be Gabriella's point of view which will lead to it sounding like she's telling you a story but she's telling you, her life. I am going to try to make this the longest chapter for this story, as this is being the last ever chapter for this story.**

**Chapter 31**

**Happy**

[ 5 years later ]

It's been five years since the shooting at the hockey game which lead me to be in the hospital for a couple weeks. It was a rough couple weeks and then I had to stay home to be on bed rest because it wouldn't have been safe for the baby if I moved around a lot. Yes, that's right. The baby was ok after everything I have been though. I remember that day when my mom asked us what the doctor said.

_"What did the doctor say?"_

_Troy looked at me and I nodded for him to tell her so he looked at my Mom and said, "The doctor said that the baby was fine. Gabriella is just going to have to relax and be on best rest until the baby is born which is now only five months away."_

_My Mom smiled at me and walked over to me placing a kiss on my forehead, "I'm glad that you and the baby are going to be ok. Everyone was so worried."_

_I nodded my head before looking at Troy, "Where are your parents?"_

"_Oh they went to your apartment with Daniel to get you some things for you since you will be in here for a couple more days," Troy gave me a smile before placing a kiss on my cheek, "I'm so glad that you are ok. I don't know what I would've done if I lost you, either of you."_

"_You're never going to lose me," I shook my head with a smile on my face before looking between my Mom and Troy, "neither of you are ever going to lose me."_

After everything that has happened since that day, I knew everything was going to be ok now. I had my closure with my Dad which I told Troy about and he was proud that I was able to finally have closure with him knowing that it was still bothering me especially since it almost happened to him. I know it was kind of foolish of me stepping in front of Troy when the guy had the gun in his hand but at the time, it was all I could think of. I had this feeling that I knew I was going to be ok in the end but I couldn't let Troy get hurt or die like my Dad did because I know for sure if that happened, I would never get over it especially since I would've had his baby inside of me and the baby would be without his Dad but I don't have to worry about that so I don't need to worry about that anymore.

Troy is an amazing Dad. I always knew he would be, after all, he has always been a great boyfriend to me and always have taken care of me, especially when I was on bed rest. God, I remember the bed rest. It was so boring, even more boring when Troy was away at games, Daniel was at school, and Sharpay at work or at Zeke's house preparing for their wedding which was amazing. I was Sharpay's maid of honor and they waited until I had the baby to have the wedding so that I could be at the wedding. Wow, it feels like it was just yesterday when my baby was born.

"_Troy," I was shaking Troy as he was lying next to me asleep because he was basically living with Sharpay and me now ever since I was told to be on bed rest but anyways, I kept trying to shake him, "Troy. Wake up!"_

_I could hear Troy groaning and then he rolled over to look at me, "Babe, go back to sleep. It's the middle of the night."_

"_If you don't want your baby to be born in this bed then you better get the hell up!"_

"_Wait, what?" He looked at me like I was crazy until he felt the bed, "Babe, why is the bed wet?"_

"_Oh I don't know," I rolled by eyes before I started slapping him, "my water broke, you idiot!"_

"_Who, ok ok," that was all it took for Troy to realize what was happening as he stood up from the bed in a rush placing his shoes on and getting our bag ready before he came back to my side of the bed to help me up, "are you having contractions? How are far apart are they? Are you ok? Is the baby ok? Should I call the ambulance?"_

"_Troy. I swear to God if you don't shut up and just get me to the hospital, I'll make sure that we never have sex ever again!" _

_Ok so I was totally exaggerating but man, he really was annoying me when I was in pain and in labor. It must have worked because he just nodded his head and didn't say anything afterwards. He noticed that I wasn't going to walk faster so he screamed Daniel and Sharpay's names really loudly and shocking me, they both ran into the room wondering what was going on and Troy told them that I was going in labor so he told Daniel to take the bag as he decided to pick me up bridal style. We all left the apartment and Sharpay already had the car ready as we got out of there so Troy put me in the backseat and sat next to me as Daniel sat in the passenger seat. Yeah, I remembered every minute even though I was in the back breathing heavily because of the baby._

"_Sharpay!" I screamed out to her and then reached forward holding her shoulder, more like squeezing her shoulder, "If you don't start driving, I swear to God that I will not be your maid of honor at your wedding!"_

"_Ok ok. I'm going, I'm going. Damn woman," Sharpay shook her head at me as she started driving the car heading towards the hospital, "Remind me to never get pregnant."_

_If I wasn't in agony pain right now, I would have probably laughed at what Sharpay said because she was always the one that planned on having children. I looked at Troy who just gave me a small smile and then he kissed me on the forehead telling me that it's going to be ok. I nodded my head as I held my stomach and leaned into him. I was nervous. My mom told me that it's ok to be nervous because everyone is nervous during their first pregnancy and labor but I was scared. What if something went wrong? What if something happens during the birth? Troy must have felt my nervousness as he put his hand on top of mine and started rubbing it while he kissed the top of my head whispering to me._

"_Ok we're here," Sharpay said as she pulled into the hospital's emergency room's parking lot and then parked in front of the entrance, "You two can go as I go find a parking lot."_

_Troy nodded his head before opening the door and he helped me slide over towards the door. He then smiled before he picked me up bridal style again. Daniel was coming with us so he was able to close the door and he had my hospital bag. Sharpay took the car and went to park it as Troy carried me into the entrance and started screaming for help since well that's all he can do because he's just as nervous as me. Ok, I think I can skip towards when I'm giving birth because I don't think you want to know what I was doing for ten hours which is how long I was in labor for._

"_Alright Gabriella," I looked at the midwife who was sitting down on a chair at the end of the bed, "the next time you feel a contraction, I want you to push as hard as you can, ok?"_

_I nodded my head and looked at Troy putting my hand out for him which he smiled to before taking mine and kissed my forehead. Right as he did that, I felt another contraction so I squeezed his hand and started pushing as hard as I can. Let me tell you, when they say labor is the most painful pain, they didn't joke. I kept pushing and squeezing Troy's hand which I know was bothering but he kept cheering me on anyways. I kept pushing and pushing until I couldn't push anymore but that was enough because the next moment, I heard crying fill the room and tears came into my eyes._

"_Congratulations. It's a boy." The midwife smiled at the both of us before handing the baby off to another nurse, "We're just going to get him cleaned up, then daddy can take off his umbilical cord, and then he can see his mommy."_

_I smiled nodding my head before looking at Troy, "It's a boy."_

"_I'm so proud of you babe," he leaned down to give me a kiss on my lips, "you made me a daddy and I'm so happy."_

"_Well it takes two to make a baby, Troy," I giggled before seeing the midwife waiting for them to finish their cute talk, "I think it's time for you to take the umbilical cord off our baby so I can hold him."_

"_Yes mommy," he gave me a chuckle before walking over to where the baby was and I watched him take the umbilical cord off our baby before the nurse wrapped him into a towel and handed him off to Troy which made him smile as he walked over to me, "do you want to see mommy?"_

"_Mommy wants to see her baby boy," I smiled as Troy playfully placed the little boy into my arms and I smiled as I kissed his forehead, "welcome to this world little one. You've made mommy and daddy very happy."_

"_Do you want me to get Sharpay, Daniel, Chad, and our parents?" I nodded my head and before he left the room he kissed both of our foreheads and then he walked out of the room to get his and mine best friend and our parents, as well as my cousin._

"_Mommy is so happy that you're here little buddy," I smiled as played with his little fingers, "Grandpa would be so happy to see you but I know he's one of the reasons why you're here. It's because you have Grandpa looking over you, he's looking over both of us. I love you baby boy."_

_I had tears in my eyes as I saw the door open and Troy peeks his head in with a smile, "There are people here who wants to meet the little fella."_

_I smiled through my tears nodding my head which made Troy to open the door wider and he let everyone come in. Automatically, Sharpay, Lucille, and my mom were the first ones to get to the bed to see my baby. Jack, Chad, and Daniel stood at the end of the bed as Troy came back to stand in his space next to me. They all couldn't get enough of him and then he was being passed around the room to one arm to the next. It was kind of funny to see Chad holding him because he was so scared since he never held a baby before. After everyone got to hold the baby, he returned to me and Troy sat down on the bed and placed his arm around me and a hand on the baby._

_Sharpay smiled at us before asking the question I knew everyone was asking, "What is his name?"_

_I looked at Troy who gave me a nod and I looked back at them before looking at my baby boy, "We decided to name him Gregory Allen Bolton," I looked up at everyone and then to my Mom, "after Dad."_

_I could see the tears in her eyes but I knew they were happy tears as she leaned down to kiss my forehead and then Gregory's forehead. I smiled knowing even though he never knew my Dad, he was definitely going to know of him. I looked at everyone around in the room and remembered that Troy and I haven't asked our two friends the important question that we wanted to ask them which is why we only brought them in here before our other friends. I nudged Troy gently since I was still holding Gregory and then nodded him to Chad and Sharpay which made him remember what he was supposed to do._

"_Oh Sharpay and Chad," they both looked at Troy as he spoke, "Gabriella and I were wondering if you two would be the Godparents since Sharpay, you're Gabriella's best friend and I know even you're not his godmother, you would still spoil him rotten and Chad, you've been my best friend since forever so I couldn't picture anyone better to be the godfather to my boy."_

_Sharpay had tears in her eyes as she nodded her head, "Of course. I would love to be Gregory's Godmother."_

"_And of course I'll be his Godfather," Chad nodded his head with a smile on his face._

_I smiled. I was happy. My baby boy, Gregory Allen Bolton was here with us and healthy. I knew, my Dad was watching over us. I looked down at my baby boy and kissed his forehead again. The nurse came in and told everyone that they should leave so that he and I could get some rest. The nurse then took Gregory to the nursery where he would be taken care of and Troy stayed with me. We were so happy. I never thought I would be so happy again after everything I have been through but right now, right here, I was. Nothing can get better than this._

Oh how wrong I was. Even though that was one of the best days of my life, there were a few other times when I was happy and excited. Before those days can be told to you, I have to say the first few months were hard on Troy and me because it was the first time we had to take care of a baby but we did it and it all worked out. We had help from our parents and even though Sharpay moved out a few days after I came home from the hospital, she still came over to help out. Even Daniel helped as much as he could. I knew we were going to be ok because of everyone he had help from.

After Gregory was born, the thought of getting engaged to my mind but I wasn't sure if it was going to happen because I wasn't sure if Troy was ready to be tied down, even though he kind of already was since we had a baby together. But again I was wrong. I hate being wrong and he knows that so he waited for the perfect time to surprise me. Well, why don't we just do another one of those flashback thingy's so you can stop listening to me. Well, what are you waiting for? Go.

"_Sharpay, are you sure you're going to be ok watching Gregory?" I looked at my best friend who was holding my now 10-month year old._

"_Yes," Sharpay nodded her head as she looked at me, "It's yours and Troy's second anniversary. You two deserve a night out with the father of your baby. You two have been dealing with this cutie for almost a year now. You need alone time with your boyfriend."_

"_Yeah but you will have two boys to watch over," I gave her another look, "remember the now 16-year old that has been living here with me."_

"_Yeah but I can handle him and plus he'll be helping me out," Sharpay gave me a reassurance smile, "Gabriella, you're just worried about leaving your little boy because it's the first time you have really left him but Gabs, it's going to be fine. Zeke is also coming over to help me out after his shift at the diner."_

Ok I'm back. I need to explain a few things before that flashback continues. My Mom actually sold the diner but not to anyone we didn't know, she actually sold it to Sharpay and me. When Sharpay and I found out that my mom was going to sell the diner because she wanted to retire, we couldn't let anyone just take over the place. It had a lot of meaning in our lives so I am now part owner of my the Mighty Ducks Diner and Zeke is now the head cook of the diner and my mom gave him all of her secret recipes because people will never stop ordering them. *coughs* Jason *coughs* Ok well now that is settled, let's go back to the flashback.

"_Well then I guess I'll be ok," I shrugged my shoulders before picking up Gregory and held him in my arms, "Are you going to miss me, buddy?"_

_Gregory couldn't really talk yet but he gave me this huge grin nodding his head and I giggled as I hugged him. This really was going to be the first time I have left him in ten months. Yeah, I know. 10 months? If Troy and I ever went on a date, we would take him with us because we both didn't want to leave. If you think I'm bad, just wait until Troy gets here. He went to Chad's place to get changed so that he could make this into a real date._

_There was a knock at the door and I looked at Gregory, "Ooh that might be Daddy. Do you want to come with me to let Daddy in?"_

"_Dada!"_

"_Yes. Dada," I giggled as I put him more comfortably on my hip as I walked over to the door and opened it to find my handsome boyfriend standing at the door and I looked at the little boy in my arms, "Look little man, it's Daddy."_

"_Dada!" I giggled once again when he was reaching out for Troy._

_Troy chuckled as he took him out of my arms and held him in his own arms, "Hey little man. Did you miss your Daddy?" Gregory nodded his head with a smile on his face, "I'm going to take that a yes," Troy chuckled before he looked at me and placed a peck on my lips, "You look amazing Ella."_

"_Thank you," I giggled before looking him over, "and I should say the same about you."_

"_Why thank you," Troy chuckled before looking at Gregory, "we should give him to Sharpay so we can go."_

"_Ok. Let me just get my purse as you give our cute little boy to Sharpay," I smiled as we both walked into the apartment together and I went to get my purse as Troy gave Gregory over to Sharpay but not before he gave him a kiss on his cheek and I walked over and bent down, "I'm going to miss you baby. Be a good boy for Auntie Sharpay and Daniel. Well, be a good boy for Auntie Sharpay."_

"_I heard that!" I giggled as I heard Daniel yell from his room._

"_You were supposed to!" I giggled before turning to face Troy, "Well I guess I'm ready."_

_Troy smiled at me and put his arm out which I gladly took. We both turned around to say goodbye to our little boy again before we walked of the apartment. I wasn't sure what Troy had planned but he said that it was going to be a date that will be unforgettable so we'll see what that means. We walked down the corridor and used the elevator to go down and then out to the front of the apartment building to find a limousine waiting for us. I looked up at Troy who just gave me a smile back before we walked over to the limo._

Ok yeah so we went into the limo and took the limo to the restaurant where were having dinner. I don't want to bore you with everything we talked about during the dinner because believe me, we kind of talked about Gregory during the whole thing. I mean, it was our first true night without him, what can I say? You're also probably wondering how Troy was able to have a date with me when hockey season was still on. Well it was around playoffs, so he had a few days off before his playoff game which just happened to be around our anniversary. Well ok now that's settled, we can go back into the flashback but we will be jumping to the part when we're back in the limo and I think we're going home but he surprises me that we're not.

_I looked at Troy as I saw that we passed the apartment building, "Troy, where are we going? The apartment building is back there."_

"_I know," he nodded with that 'I have a surprise for you' face, "I never said that this night was over."_

"_Ok?" I looked at him confused because I thought the date was over but I just shrugged as I cuddled up to him, "I still can't believe that it's been two years already."_

"_I can't believe that it's only been two years," Troy placed a kiss on my head as he looked down at me, "I feel like I have known you my whole life. Oh I'm going to hurt myself for saying this but I'm glad Sharpay forced you to go to that game two years ago because I don't know what I would have done without you."_

_I looked up at him and smiled. He returned the smile before leaning down do capture my lips with his in a slow but passionate kiss. Yeah, I love this man. He understands me. He never gave up on me when I had my breakdowns. He was always there for me. I couldn't picture myself with anyone other than Troy Bolton himself. He's just amazing and he's all mine. As I was thinking these thoughts, I didn't realize that the limo has stopped moving and Troy pulled away from me. I opened my eyes and looked at him confused but then he nodded his head towards the door and then it opened and he stepped out, helping me step out. _

_As I stepped out of the limo, my eyes landed on a beautiful house that was in front of us and I looked at Troy in confusion, "What is this place?"_

"_This place is what I like to call home," I was still looking at him confused, "our home. Yours, Gregory's, and mine."_

"_You bought us a house?" I looked at him shocked before looking at the house and then back at Troy getting a little excited, "We have a house. An actual house. No more apartment. I can't you believe that you did this."_

"_Well yeah. I mean we talked about getting our own house together and Greg is getting big so he'll be crawling all over the place because he's just starting and an apartment is not big enough for a kid that has many skills," I giggled as he went on about our new house, "would you like to go check it out?"_

_I nodded as he took my hand and we started walking up the walkway towards the house. As we reached the front door, Troy reached into his pocket to get the key to the house and he placed it into the key hole and opened the door. He held his arm out to motion for me to go in first and I did and I looked around amazed. This looked like an amazing house. Hmm who knew Troy could be able to pick out a house on his own?_

"_Troy this place is amazing!"_

"_I know right," Troy chuckled before looking at me, "we have five bedrooms, three bathrooms, grand kitchen, two living rooms, dining room, and a nice yard where we can put a pool. It's also fully furnished."_

_I looked around still amazed and then turned to Troy placing my arms around his neck, "You still completely amaze me every day, Troy Bolton."_

"_Well um there is still one more thing," I looked at him once again confused and was about to say something but he placed a kiss on my lips before pulling away with a smile on his face and then he moved my arms away from his neck and placed my hands on his chest, "Gabriella Anne Montez, I love you so much. I don't know what I would do without you. When I saw you in the stands, I didn't realize that you were going to be become someone very important in my life. You're my lover, my best friend, and my life. There is no one else in this world I want to be with for the rest of my life so," I had tears in my eyes as I watched him kneel down on one knee and reach into his pocket to take out a black velvet box, "Gabriella Anne Montez, will you do me the honor of being my wife?"_

_Troy opened the box and showed me the ring which made more tears come as I nodded my head. He smiled before taking my left hand and then before he placed the ring on, he took off my promise ring that he gave me 1 ½ years ago that I never took off and he placed that one on my right hand ring finger and then placed the new ring to take its place. He always said that he would replace it with a real one. I looked at my hand with the ring on it and he stood up wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing his lips passionately. He lifted me off the ground as doing so before placing me back down._

I'm looking at my engagement ring right now. I'll always remember that day because I got two things – a house and a fiancé. I have a question for you all, did you honestly think Troy was still just a boyfriend to me after five years? Ha, hey I didn't think so. Yeah well, everything was going great for us. We had a house, we were engaged, and had our little prince. Next would be the wedding. I can tell you this much from the wedding, I was really nervous. It was two years ago when we got married which means wait, let me do the math in my head, Troy and I were engaged for two years. We kept a long engagement because well for one, we had a growing boy to keep after, we just moved into our new house, and the diner was really busy, so was Troy as he tried to keep defending his championship. Well I guess you're going to want to see a part of the wedding, huh? Yeah I thought so.

"_So are you nervous?" Sharpay looked at me as I was putting on my wedding dress._

_I nodded my head, "Of course I am. No one is not nervous on their wedding day."_

"_This is true," she nodded her head, "I remember my wedding day. I was a nervous wreck."_

"_Tell me about it," I giggled remembering her wedding day very clearly, "I'm not exactly as nervous as you because I know that Troy and I are meant to do this."_

_Sharpay nodded and then looked at my other bridesmaids, "So when are you girls going to get married?"_

"_Uh let's not speak about when we are," Taylor shook her head and looked at me, "it's Gabriella's wedding day. It's supposed to be all about her."_

"_Exactly," Martha nodded her head._

_Kelsi, Sharpay, and I all shook our heads knowing that they were still the shy ones when it comes to relationships. I don't know if you remember at my 22__nd__ birthday party when we tried to set Taylor up with Chad and Martha up with Jason, well it worked and they all have been dating for a few years now. Neither of them were engaged. Ryan and Kelsi however have been married a few years now. We all giggled as we knew where we all stood with our relationships._

Ok so I'm just going to jump to the part where I'm walking down the aisle but I also wanted to update you on Martha and Taylor. Both are happily married now. They both married last year at different times of the year. So you can just say the whole gang is happy together. Troy and I mashed up our friends together and we're all the best of friends now. Ok so let's get back to the wedding, shall we?

_I stood in the doors at the beginning of the aisle. This would be the part where the bride's father would take her arm and walk her down the aisle but there's a problem with that, I know. So I asked the one person who has been there for me through everything and that's Mr. Johnson to walk me down the aisle and he gladly accepted. I looked to my right to find him smiling at me and offered his arm to me which I accepted and he kissed the top of my head before the music started playing. The girls were already up at the front of the church so it was just me that had to walk down the aisle which I started doing. _

_Everyone stood up as they saw me walking down the aisle with Mr. Johnson. I looked around the church and noticed everyone we invited smiling at me. There was no way we could've had a small wedding with all of the friends that Troy had and the hockey players who were like my uncles and their families were there. I smiled back at them all before looking forward and saw him waiting there looking down. I saw Chad nudge him which caused him to look up and a grin grew on his face. Oh I loved that grin. He was all mine and today, I was going to make him mine forever. _

_We reached the front which seemed like for hours to happen and I turned to Mr. Johnson and he gave me smile before he raised my veil over so you can see my face and then he kissed my cheek before letting my hand go. I smiled before turning to my groom. He walked down to me with a smile on his face and reached his hand out to me. I couldn't help but have a grin on my face as I accepted his hand and we walked to stand in front of the pastor._

_The pastor smiled at the both of us, "Dear beloved, we are gathered here today to bring this man and this woman together in holy matrimony. If anyone believes that these two are not meant to wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."_

I know you probably have heard the wedding speech many times because I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one that has ever talked to you about her wedding so we're going right to the vows part which believe me still tear me up because it was a magical day we used magical words that fit right for us. So, let's get back to it, huh?

"_Troy and Gabriella have decided to write their own vows," Troy and I glanced at each other before looking back at the pastor, "so will you to please face each other and then grab each other's hands?" We did what he told us to do and then looked at him again, "Troy…You may go first."_

_Troy then nodded to the pastor before looking at me and rubbed the back of my hands with his thumbs, "Gabriella. God, where do I start? When I joined the Mighty Ducks, I never thought that I would fall in love with a girl from the stands. The girl from the stands who just happened to be my hero's daughter. You've been through so much over the years with the loss of your father and even though I barely knew you, I wanted to protect you from anything that hurt you. Then we became a we and I never was going to let you go. A year later, you gave me probably the greatest gift anyone could ever give me and that was our son, Gregory. I would never give any of it up for anything. If I could go back to change anything, I would probably change that we met each other sooner so that I could have more years with you but that's all that I would change. You're my lover, my best friend, and my life and nothing is ever going to change that. I love you so much Gabriella and I can't wait for this to be over so that you can be Gabriella Bolton."_

_Everyone laughed at his last words before he reached over to my cheeks and wiped away the tears that have escaped from my eyes and then we looked at the pastor who just smiled, "Very well said Troy…Gabriella, it's your turn."_

_I nodded as I smiled through my tears before looking at Troy, "I um I've been through a lot over the years, you know with the loss of my father at a young age. I never would've thought I would have ever gone to another hockey game but some nosy butt friend of mine made me go," I could hear Sharpay gasp but I ignored her as I continued, "but I'm glad she did because then maybe I would have never met you. Oh who am I kidding? I wouldn't have met you because the old man wouldn't have brought you guys to the diner if he didn't see me. Yeah, I called you old Uncle Ryan, you've been coaching over 25 years so don't give me that look that I know you're giving me," I heard everyone laugh at me and even Troy laughed at me, "ok so where was I? From that moment on when I met you, I knew that you were going to be the one that would help me fully move on from what happened to me in the past and you did. You made me fall in love with you which is something I thought would never happen with me. You too gave me the greatest gift, you let me give birth to your baby boy, Gregory Allen Bolton. I too wouldn't change a thing that has happened to me, well maybe the whole my father dying part but other than that, nothing. I love you Troy David Alexander Bolton and no one will ever take my heart like you have. I'm yours forever and always."_

_I could tell Troy was fighting hard not to have tears in his eyes but I knew they were coming which made me smile softly before we both looked at the pastor. This was definitely the best day of my life, well maybe the second because nothing can beat giving birth to my baby boy. I really did love this man, with my whole heart and nothing but my heart. _

_"May we have the rings?" I turned to Sharpay as she handed me a ring and Troy did the same with Chad before we turned back towards each other, "Troy? Do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and cherish her? In sickness and in health? For better or for worse? Until death do you part?"_

_Troy smiled as he slowly put the wedding ring on my left ring finger before looking at me, "I do."_

_The pastor smiled before looking at me, "Gabriella? Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and cherish him? In sickness and in health? For better or for worse? Until death do you part?"_

_I smiled through my tears as I slowly put the wedding ring on Troy's left ring finger while I was looking at him, "I do."_

_The pastor smiled before looking between Troy and me, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."_

_Troy smiled before he pulled me close to him and whispered, "I love you."_

_"I love you too," I smiled as he leaned down to capture my lips in a very passionate kiss and I wrapped my arms around his neck before pulling back to look in each other's eyes. _

_"I would like to announce Mr. and Mrs. Troy Bolton," the pastor spoke as everyone stood up and started cheering for us, the new married couple and cameras were going off._

I smiled as I looked at our wedding picture on the mantle by the fire. It really was a special day and I felt a presence with me during the whole thing which means my Dad was with me the whole time. No matter what happens, I know that I'll always have my Dad with me whether he's dead or alive, he will always be my Dad and I'll always be Daddy's girl. I smiled looking at the picture next to our wedding picture, it was the picture of when my Dad won the 2002 championship and he was holding me up to the cup. It was by far the best picture of him and me and I will never get rid of it or put it away because I want my son to grow up knowing who he was named after.

"Mommy! Mommy!" I turned around and saw my 5-year old son running into the living room, "Guess what?"

"What sweetie?" I smiled as I sat on the couch and placed Gregory on my lap.

"I shot my first goal against Daddy in the backyard," I giggled he clapped his hands, "Daddy said that I'm going to be just as good as him when I get older."

"Between you and me," I noticed Troy at the doorway, "I think you're going to be better than Daddy."

"Yay!" I giggled when he looked at Troy, "Daddy, mommy said that I'm going to be better than you."

"We will see little man," Troy chuckled as he sat down next to me, "and how are my two favorite girls doing," I smiled as Troy placed his hand on my now swollen belly and then looked at me, "don't tell me you were telling stories about that past five years ago."

"What?" I smiled as he knew me so well, "The past five years have been the best five years of my life. People need to know what happened."

Troy just chuckled and placed a kiss on my lips but our kiss was interrupted by our little boy pushing our faces apart and we both laughed as we put him on the couch and tickled him. I can't wait until our second child will be born. It's supposed to be a girl so Troy will have his little princess. Gregory was definitely a mommy's boy but he loved his daddy too. This was my little family and I wouldn't change anything that has happened, just if someone else could be here to see this but I know he's watching over us. After all, Dads know best, well some of the times and mine will always be a part of my life, no matter what.

Love you Dad. Will never forget you. You will always be a part of me. Please watch over my family for the years to come.

**Well I totally wrote a lot more than I thought I was going to. So this is like three chapters in one but I wanted to make the last one to be a great one. Gabriella is finally happy with the life she has. She really now does have the closure and the life her father has always wanted. I hope you liked the way I wrote this one. It was written differently than the other 30 chapters but I wanted to try something different.**

**Ok so if you want to check out what they were wearing on their second anniversary date where he proposed, you can check out my profile, even the engagement ring is on there, and the house that they bought. **

**I hope you enjoyed this final chapter. I'm still thinking if I want to do a sequel or not so we'll see what happens and if I have time to do one. What did you think of this whole story? Did you enjoy this story? What did you think of the final chapter? Did you like the way it was written? I will miss writing this story but it was time to end it. Please let me know what you think by leaving a review.**

**Thanks again for reading and enjoying this story.**


	33. Sequel?

**Ok so I'm glad that you all enjoyed the last chapter of Love in the Game. Like I have said, I have thought about doing a sequel since you all enjoyed this story so much. I have an idea for a sequel but I'm still working through the details of what is going to happen through the story. Plus I'm going to have to figure out when I'm going to start this sequel since my second semester of college is starting soon. **

**I have an idea for the sequel like I said and I want to run it by you and see if any of you would have ideas of what should happen in the story and what you want to see happen in the story. **

**Summary: It is fifteen years later, Troy and Gabriella now have four children – Gregory who is 20 years old, Sasha who is 15 years old, William who is 14 years old, and Danny who is 12 years old. Troy is now 43 years old and Gabriella is 42 years old and still very much in love. Two very important have passed away over the years like Mr. Johnson and Coach Ryan. The three coaches who worked with Coach Ryan are now retired but all of the players that played with Greg Montez are still alive. When Mr. Johnson passed away, instead of handing down his team to his children, he passed it down to Gabriella knowing how much the team and arena meant to her and only truly trusted her with his empire. So this means Gabriella is the owner of The Mighty Ducks and the Mighty Ducks diner. Troy is now the head coach of The Mighty Ducks, as well as part owner. Chad and Jason are Troy's assistant coaches. You can say a lot has changed for the Bolton's but one thing that didn't change was their love for each other and their family. Gregory is now in college and is playing college hockey. He knows everything about where is name came from and wants to keep his family name so he changed his last name to Montez-Bolton so that people knew he was Greg Montez's grandson. To say, he was going to be the next Troy Bolton or Greg Montez would be an understatement because scouts have said that he was a mix of both Troy and Greg which is great genes for a hockey player. All that's left is getting picked up for the pro league and he's hoping that he would be a member of the Mighty Ducks.**

**So this is going to be basically about Gregory trying to get his way to the pro league and everything that Troy and Gabriella have to deal with.**

**So what do you think? Do you think it's a good idea? There aren't exactly ideas in there, just what happened overtime so I need ideas for what to write. I would also need a name for this story. Please let me know what you think by leaving a review and leave your IDEAS in a MESSAGE. Thank you. **


	34. Author Note

Hey everyone. I know, I know – you're tired of these author's notes coming from me but it's something that you all need to know.

It's been five months since I have written anything for Fanfiction and YouTube, even after I agreed to start writing up again and at that point, I was ready to write again. But 1) I have not had time to write much or even inspiration for my Troyella stories. 2) I have been focusing on some personal writings like novels, screenplays, and blog. 3) I also have been crazy busy with school that has definitely taken time away from writing here.

This author's not is supposed to let you know that, as of right now, I don't think I will be writing anymore on here but ya never know, MAYBE one day – I will come back on here. I will keep all of my stories up so you can always read them whenever you want, including on my YouTube page.

If you want to stay in touch with me, you can message me on here – go check out my twitter, blog, and personal YouTube page: all links are on my Fanfiction page. Go look there!

Once again, I am sorry and I hope you understand. If all things go as I plan, you will be definitely be hearing me in the near future [not on here but maybe out in the real world ]. I want to thank all of my readers and reviewers for everything they have done for me over the year.

So until you hear from me again, this will be the last time on here.

Thank you!

P.S. Remember to check out my blog! (Link on page's description)


	35. Update Author Note

Hey everyone. Once again, I know – you are definitely tired of getting these author's notes from me but I'm using these to keep you, my readers, up to date with what's going on.

If you follow Mr. Reality (posting this note on every story of mine) – I want to let you know that I was working on the next chapter and there is a part of the story that I want to get to but for some reason, I don't have the umpft to writing it down. So I'm sorry to say, Mr. Reality is officially cancelled. I'm sorry! You don't know how much I wanted to continue that story, including all the other unfinished stories but for some reason, I just don't have it in me to continue. I hope you all can understand!

Another reason, I am writing you this note is to let you all know that I have been doing much more thinking this past couple weeks about maybe finally publishing a novel, that I have been working on for years. I am in the middle of editing, as we speak. I wanted to let you know this because I don't want you to think that I'm going to stop writing, because I'm not. I can't. It's who I am. I'm just not going to be writing anymore High School Musical (Troyella) stories. I still love and support the High School Musical cast, but it's time for a change. Life is all about changes.

I want to thank all my readers and viewers (from YouTube) for sticking with me through everything on both Fanfiction and YouTube, I'm grateful for each one of you. I am hoping that you will continue following me as I move on into the writing world.

I will still be reading stories on Fanfiction and you can send me messages through here, if you would like to talk. I also have a Facebook page that you can LIKE, also have a personal twitter and YouTube pages that you can follow/subscribe. Also, I have a blog that you can read and follow. All links are on my profile!

Once again, sorry and thank you!

Caitlin 3

P.S. Don't worry, I won't be deleting any of the stories off of here, UNLESS I decide to publish one of them.


End file.
